Subject to Change
by BamBam42
Summary: *new summary* post eclipse, what happens after leaving the meadow, how will the wedding go, and Bella's change, more importantly, after Bella's change? what secret can edward discover about his past that will change their lives? R&R *finished*
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys I've put up to chapter 5 so far on this site because that's what i had on another site that I wasn't happy with, please review as I will put another chapter on after some helpful reviews.

Thanks :D

**Subject to Change**

**Disclaimer, I do no own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does, and I just own my plot**

**Chapter 1**

BPOV

"Dad!" I called out as Edward and I walked through the door. I held Edward's hand tight in mine, though he probably didn't know I was using all my strength, as usual. I needed him to help me through this. I was started shaking slightly because I was so nervous, and Edward responded, as I knew he would.

"Bella, love, his thoughts are relatively calm, it will be alright."

"I'm in the kitchen Bells" Charlie called back to me. Edward dragged me into the kitchen and put his arm around my waist soothingly. I hadn't realized how scared I would be telling Charlie about the wedding.

"Um, Dad, there is something that Edward and I need to talk to you about…" I trailed off. Charlie was sitting in the kitchen with Billy, and I really didn't want Billy to be here at this exact moment. I stared at the floor and tried to sink into it. Everything was worse with Billy here. Jacob didn't need to be reminded.

"Yes Bella, Edward, What did you want to say?"

"Um… never mind, I will tell you later." I muttered.

"Don't worry Bella I was just leaving" Billy informed me,

"Sam will probably be waiting for me outside now."

"Oh ok, see ya Billy." I said, still not looking up… great now I didn't have an out anymore. I had to deal with telling Charlie about the wedding plans. This wasn't going to be pretty. Billy rolled past me in his wheelchair.  
"Jake is doing great Bella," he mumbled as he went past, just loud enough for me to hear "He is up and about now, just thought that I would let you know."

Well that was one positive thing that I would hear in the next few minutes. I thought to myself grumpily. When Billy had gone I turned to face Charlie. He was looking at my hand shaking

"What. The. Hell…" he muttered looking accusingly at Edward. His face turned a brighter shade of red than usual and he stood up and bellowed in Edwards face.

"ABSOULTLEY NOT! THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED! SHE IS ONLY 18 FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"DAD!" I interrupted. Edward looked as though he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I'm sorry but you don't have any say in this! I'm going to Marry Edward whether you like it or not! I love him and there is noting you can do about that. Now you have a choice, you can either support me in this and walk me down the isle, or you can be stubborn and miss out on that chance, because it is happening no matter what you say!" I squeezed Edward's hand tighter and he squeezed mine softly back. Charlie sat down on the chair again and took a deep breath.

"I had a feeling it might come to this." He muttered. I looked up at Edward and a smile was playing across his perfect lips, I took that as a good sign

"Well congratulations I guess then Bella, and you Edward, I'm not happy about this but if it is what you want then nothing can stop me walking my little girl down the isle.

"Thank you dad" I said letting go of Edward's hand to go over and peck him on the cheek.

"That means a lot to me"

"Humph" he muttered as he got up and grabbed his coat.

"I'm going down to see Billy, I will be back late. So don't wait up for me." He told me as he walked out the door.

"Well that went ok I guess" I muttered as I sat down in the chair Charlie had previously occupied. Edward picked me up gently and sat down on the seat, setting me down in his lap.

"It went really well Bella, don't worry, he will settle down. He has know it was coming for a while" Edward soothed into my hair, making the hair stand up on the back of my neck with is cool breath. I turned to lean into his granite chest and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed the tip of my nose softly and sighed.

I looked into his gold eyes and lost myself, hmm… his eyes did come in useful sometimes, like when I wanted to forget something… what was it that I had been stressing over again? I don't know how long we sat there just staring into each other's eyes, but Edward sighed again and looked away.

"Charlie is almost home Bella" he said into my ear. I looked out the window to the black night sky, had it really been that long?

"I'd better go, I'll be back again soon ok." He said, kissing me gently, I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer, he obliged, and kissed me with more enthusiasm but as usual he broke away too soon.

"See you soon Bella." He said kissing me on the cheek, and he was gone. I got up and started up the stairs to my room, I didn't particularly want to deal with Charlie right now, but as I got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped me.

"Bella, I'm sorry about before," Charlie said, looking down at the floor, like I had done earlier.

"That's alright dad, don't worry about it, I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, Night Dad!"

"Night Bells, I really am sorry. Make sure you talk to Renee soon though" Crap! I hadn't thought about Renee. Now that was just something else I had to deal with, so I decided to call her.

Renee wasn't as hard to deal with as I had thought, although she strongly warned me against it she was happy for me, and said that she and Phil would come down early to help Alice with the wedding plans. When I finally got her off the phone, because as per usual she got fired up over thinking about the plans, I went to bed. Alice was going to have some trouble making everything perfect for her with Renee around. They might not just meet eye to eye about some things. That would be interesting. I chuckled to myself as I crawled into bed and waited for my Fiancés (ugh) icy arms to wrap around me, and his perfect velvet voice to sing me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

JPOV

I don't know how long I ran for, but it had been at least two days since Sam last phased trying to talk to me to bring me back. I had had two days of peace in my head as I ran. Well peace from the rest of the pack at least.

After I first decided never to go back, I had snuck in my window at Billy's and packed a few clothes and my passport, I was going to get as far away from here as possible. Then, once again I had phased, and ran. I decided that I wasn't going to leave the country anywhere close to where someone could stop me so I ran for days. I didn't really get tired, but I would get hungry, and have to go and get food every now and then. Thank god I had saved so much recently, but if I was going to get out of this country, away from any reminders of _her_ then I was going to have to ration it until I was gone. I had no idea where to go but I figured that I would just get to the airport and get on the first flight out of the US.

Even though every one had left me alone in my head, I still had to deal with the fact that she had chosen that leech over me. I know he makes her happy, but the thought of her, turning into one of them, stopping her heart for him, was just too much to bear. I know that the only reason she is marrying him is because that's what he wants. I wouldn't make her do anything that she didn't want to do. Ever.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and tried to work out where I was, with no success. I looked around for a place to phase back into human form, just incase there was someone watching. I doubted it because it was about 1 in the morning, but just to be on the safe side.

"Jacob" Sam's voice sounded in my head.

"Go away Sam!" I growled back.

"Jake you have to come back, do you want Bella to find out that you ran away? Because Charlie is going to get real suspicious soon." Sam warned.

"Sam, I really don't care. Tell her I'm alive, but I'm getting as far away from Forks as possible! And tell her to have fun for the rest of her short _life_." I emphasized the last word. She wasn't really going to be alive when that filthy bloodsucker changed her. Damn Sam for reminding me! I phased quickly so I didn't have to listen to the pathetic pleading anymore. I was never going back. I had to find an airport and soon. I hoped that I could get far enough away for the connection to be broken.

I wandered around the city I had found myself in aimlessly for a while, until my prayers were answered. An airport.

I walked in and looked around. There were very few people there. I couldn't remember when I had gone over seas, so I had no idea what to do.

"Are you waiting for someone" a short man in uniform asked me timidly, I think that I scared him, I was a lot bigger than him.

"No, I want to get any international flight that I possibly can, can you help me?" I asked probably a bit too menacingly, because the man shook a little as he answered me.

"S-s-sure sir" he stuttered

"Please make your way over to the international departures desk, I don't think that there are any flights until later this morning so you will have to wait in the departure lounge for a while, unless you have somewhere to stay for a few hours."

"Thanks" I replied heading over to where he had pointed out; I thought about sleeping, I was so tired, so the departure lounge sounded good. I walked up to the desk and asked the half asleep person behind them where I could go. He looked up at me sleepily and then put his head back down in his arms, I looked around but there was no one else around.

"Excuse me, sir!" I said a bit louder still to no avail

"SIR!" I practically shouted, finally waking him up. He looked angry but told me that the first international flight left at 6 am, so I took it.

I got through customs and went to sleep in the departure lounge, only to be woken up about five minutes until my flight was about to leave. I boarded my flight and waited patiently for take off. I looked out the window as it taxied down the runway. I've always wanted to go to Australia.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: the wedding vows in here are from an un-named author that I found on the net.**

BPOV

"Stay still Bella!" Alice laughed as she put the last of my makeup on.

"I refuse to stuff up your makeup on such a big day and your making it every difficult!" she sighed.

She stepped back to have a better look at her work.

"Ohh, Edward is going to love you! You look gorgeous!" she jumped up and down clapping.

"Stand up! Come on its time to go!" she grabbed me around the waist and carried me down the stairs so I couldn't clumsily fall over in my heels, as I was bound to do.

"Thanks Alice" I muttered grumpily as she set me down.

"Oh Bella!" Renee gasped as I walked into view.

"You look so amazing! Oh my little girl! You look so grown up!" she said as she snapped about a million photos from every angle she could get at and then hugged me tightly, I couldn't believe it but she was already crying, typical, now I was going to cry!

"Don't worry," Alice whispered in my ear.

"Your make up is waterproof." I laughed at her little joke and she grabbed my hand and led me out to the car. She gathered up my dress carefully at the bottom to stop the pretty fabric from touching the dirt as I climbed into the limo that Alice had organized to take me to the wedding. Alice chattered away happily as I stared out of the window, focusing on Edward.

We arrived at the church to find Charlie waiting out the front. I climbed carefully out of the car, so as not to fall over, and walked over to him.

"Bella!" he said, looking surprised.

"You look… amazing, wow Alice, you have done such a good job!" he looked on the verge of tears, Charlie usually wasn't good with anything emotional so I gave him a hug and whispered thanks in his ear. Then took his arm in mine. Everything was ready for us to start so Alice, looking stunning in her halter neck baby pink dress started down the isle as the bridesmaid, then it was Charlie and my turn. Charlie looped his arm around mine and we made our way into the church. Thank god I had a veil covering my face because everyone turned to look at me and I went a really dark shade of pink. I focused my eyes on Edward and soon everyone else didn't matter. He, of course looked so amazing that I forgot how much I had missed him in the few hours we had had separated. His golden eyes sparkled and he was grinning, my favorite crooked grin that made my head spin and my heart beat louder and faster. Emmet and Jasper stood at Edward's side looking just as dashing. I stepped up to Edward and he reached out for my hands to bring to his cold lips.

"Look after her Edward" Charlie warned as he let go of me.

"I will Charlie" Edward whispered to his back as Charlie walked away.

I looked up into Edward's shimmering eyes and couldn't focus on anything but how much I loved him. I knew that I was doing the right thing here and I was glad that I had finally got over my prejudice and agreed to this.

"You are not the air that I breathe, you are the sweet scent that drifts upon it. You are not the sounds that I hear; you are the music of my life. You are not the food that I need; you are the nourishment of my soul. You are not my will to survive; you are my reason for living. It is with you that I experience the wonders of the world. It is with you that I triumph over the challenges in my path. It is your partnership that will lead me to the fulfillment of my dreams. It is your friendship that guides me as I grow and learn. It is your patience and wisdom that calms my restless nature. It is through you that I know my true self. I do not take you for granted, I cherish you. I do not need you, I choose you. I choose you today in witness of all the people who love us I choose you tomorrow in the privacy of our hearts I choose you in strength and weakness I choose you in health and sickness I choose you in joy and sorrow I will choose you, over all others, every day"

Edward said, looking deep into my eyes and making me stutter my vows back to him. His vows were so fitting, I had chuckled a bit about the _sweet scent_, I knew well enough how good my blood smelt to him, that it was hard for him, but soon enough, that would change, I would be like him, and he wouldn't have to hold back anymore.

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after Gods Ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others,

Keeping only onto him, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I said watching Edwards face light up, and if it were possible, his grin get bigger as I said those two most committing words. The question was repeated to Edward, who, yet again, smiled harder and said breathlessly,

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride" Edward pulled the veil over my head and took me in his arms to press his lips softly against mine. I didn't notice anything else in the room but him and as he broke away he smiled and whispered

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen" as he swooped down to pick me up and carry me down the isle and out the door.

After the most beautiful wedding reception ever, Alice had made sure of that, Edward carried me up the stairs to his room. We were due to leave on our honeymoon the next day, although I had no idea where we were going. I curled up closer to Edward's chest as he climbed the stairs at a human pace, savoring the moment. I started to reflect on the day, Alice and Esme had made beautiful speeches, welcoming me to the family, and I was sure that I had cried so much that I had made my make up run, even though, as Alice had said, it was waterproof. We got to Edwards room and he bent his face down and lifted mine towards him with his hand cupped around my chin and kissed me passionately. A perfect end to a perfect day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

JPOV

I woke up in my tiny little hotel room in Adelaide. I had been here for a week and had decided to try and get some work. Now I could afford to splurge a little and having a bed seemed like a perfect idea. Adelaide was a beautiful little city, the city of churches as they called it, and boy was that right. I had spent hours running around the city the other day to get my bearings, and do a bit of sight seeing, any thing to keep my mind off of _her. _There was one, beautiful building just out of the city that I stopped and stared at, for god knows how long, but it was amazing, St Peters Cathedral, I think it was. It looked fairly old, and all my prejudices about Australia had been put straight. No one really rode around on kangaroos; I hadn't even seen a kangaroo until I went to the zoo. I spent a while just walking down the mall, people watching, everyone seemed to bump into someone they knew. I had to admit I found the accents a bit funny, but I got used to them after a while. I sat down in front of the 'malls balls' in the middle of the mall and realised what a perfect place I had come to, Adelaide was the complete opposite of Forks, it was sunny most of the time, though I heard quite a few complaints about the sun. Apparently, Adelaide was stuck in the middle of the worst drought in history.

As I sat, watching two girls walked past in a grey and navy blue uniform, laughing about something, one of them looked quickly at me but shied away just as fast. They looked about 16 or 17. The one that looked at me whispered something to her friend and they both looked over now. God, this was pathetic, I didn't feel like being stared at today, and they were starting to get on my nerves, I didn't want to have to put up with this. I stood up to my full height to try and scare them off a little. I leaned against the huge silver balls perched on top of each other and stared menacingly at them. The one who had first noticed me stopped and gawped a little but the other didn't seem fussed at all at my menacing façade. Her bright blue eyes looked at me mockingly and she laughed at her friend and grabbed her hand to drag her over to me.

"Hi" she said as she walked up to me.

"Haven't seen you around here before, usually I recognise a face, if you're a local, where you from?" she asked

"America" I grunted at her.

"I thought so, I don't really know everyone, I just remember seeing you at the airport the other week" she laughed. I was there picking up my cousin, he was on the same flight as you. What's your name anyway mate?" she asked curiously, but obviously just teaming up for a bit of a laugh, probably trying to show off to her friend.

"Is that all you wanted?" I grunted again, trying to get rid of them

"Yeah basically just wanted to say hi, introduce myself… wait I'm Courtney by the way."

"That's great, now could you leave me alone? I was kinda busy!" I mumbled.

"You didn't look busy, you have been sitting there for at least an hour. We walked past you about five times, I thought that you might like someone to talk to." She replied, not in the least bit deterred by my grumpy attitude towards her. I looked up at her this time, she was pretty in her own way, she had her brown hair in childish, short plaits on each side of her head. Her navy blue blazer was opened to show a grey v-neck jumper and a yellow shirt and the top of a tie, she had the top button of her shirt undone under the tie and made the uniform look a little scruffier. The uniform didn't seem to suit her; she didn't seem to like it either because my staring at it seemed to, finally, make her seem a little uncomfortable.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, watching me carefully.

"Your uniform" I answered honestly, making her look even more uncomfortable. I was starting to enjoy this. Maybe even more than she had been.

"Courtney, Pru is here, she will meet us here soon" the other girl whispered in Courtney's ear

"Ok message her and tell her to hurry up Anna" Courtney said back, she looked up at me questioningly.

"PRU!" Anna squealed, throwing her arms up in the air. I looked up to find whom she was yelling at, and that's when it happened.

_A/N sorry about the cliffy :P_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 2

**Chapter 5 **

BPOV

"Edward, Please, please tell me where we are going?" I groaned at him, hoping for a response, even though I knew he was going to keep it a surprise, no doubt it would be somewhere overseas, but I wanted to know where, I doubted it would be Europe, too close to the Volturi, maybe Asia?

Esme and Alice dropped us off at the airport in Seattle, because Alice wanted to use the opportunity to go shopping before the move to Alaska.

"You'll have so much fun Bella!" she told me as she hugged me goodbye.

"The weather will be prefect! You two have picked a good two weeks to go!" she said to both Edward and I. Ok so that meant that we were going somewhere with very little sun then. I think. Edward escorted me through customs and into the departure lounge. He cheated by keeping me distracted until our flight was boarding as to where we were going, he kept running kisses up and down my neck and teasing me. I couldn't concentrate on anything but him, so I still didn't even catch where we were going until we were on the plane, first class seats of course, I glared at Edward when he showed me where we were sitting. He laughed at the look I was giving him and kissed me gently.

"Only the best for you Bella love, especially on our honeymoon." He chuckled breathing down my neck and raising all the hairs, yet again making me lose my train of thought.

He still managed to distract me for the whole flight as to where we were going though I kept asking him frequently, at one point I considered asking one of the other passengers but then I realised that I would have looked like a complete idiot, when they had probably been told by the pilot a thousand times over. I was beginning to get really frustrated but Edward decided that it was time that I went to sleep and started to hum my lullaby. I went to sleep quickly because of his velvet voice, and started to dream.

I was fumbling around in the woods back home and kept calling out for Jacob, but he never showed up, Edward was there occasionally but he kept disappearing and then I was looking for him too, but he would always come back after a while. No matter how loud I screamed Jacob wouldn't appear. Then I was at Billy's and he was telling me that Jacob had gone away, but he didn't know where. I was utterly confused by the time I woke up.

Edward's eyes were a fraction darker when I looked up at him. Had I been sleep talking?

"Bella, are you sure you made the right choice love?" he asked concerned. So I had been sleep talking. Great.

"I'm sure Edward! Haven't I told you that enough?" I grumbled back at him.

"It was just a dream, a very confusing dream." I told him trying to get my point across.

"Tell me about it love?" Edward asked interested. So I told him, as I was talking his eyes grew darker.

"Bella there is something that I didn't want to tell you yet, I wanted to wait until we were back so you didn't have to worry but it seems that you might know already. Bella, love, promise me you wont get too worried, I'm sure it will be ok in the end, but Jacob has run away, he was in his wolf form when he left but no one knows how far he has gone. They don't know if he is not turning into a wolf or if he is far enough away that he has broken the connection, because as you know they have never really tested how far away that they can go before the connection cuts out." Edward told me. My eyes widened in horror! My Jacob! Where was he? I could feel the tears coming and I started to shake. No! This wasn't happening! This wasn't fair!

"Shh love" Edward said as he held me to his chest. I don't know how long it took for him to calm me down but he managed to convince me that he would turn up. He can't have gone too far, I suppose, he needed to be able to eat, and have somewhere to sleep. He would be safe, just as Edward had reassured me. I knew Edward was right, he always was.

I curled up against his cool shoulder and sighed.

"Edward, please tell me where we are going?" I pleaded with him. He sighed.

"Ok I will tell you but please promise to not get cross." He counter pleaded.

"I promise!" I said. Looking up longingly into his eyes waiting.

"We are going to Australia, well Adelaide in particular, don't worry about the weather, Alice cleared that we would be fine, the Aussies will be happy, the drought is about to break." He said. My mouth dropped into a perfect _O_. _Australia?_

"Oh. My. God!" I mouthed

"Wow, did you just take a gift well?" he chuckled,

"I'll have to take you overseas again one day!" he laughed at my expression and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you Bella Cullen." He whispered softly in my ear.

The plane started to land and I gripped his hand excitedly. He squeezed it gently back as we waited for the landing.

It was at least eleven at night by the time we stepped out of the Adelaide Airport. The little city seemed to still be bustling. It was Friday night I suppose, but there were more people here than I expected. We hopped into a taxi and Edward gave the cabbie the address. Stamford Grand, Glenelg he said. I glared at him, I should have guessed I supposed. I fell asleep on the way there but Edward woke me up as he carried me up to our room. He gently placed me on the massive double bed; I made a mental note to tell him off about the enormous room the next day. He changed me before he put me to bed and snuggled up next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

JPOV

It had been about 2 months now since I had come to Australia. I was so glad I had. I had finally got stable job here and was waiting for Pru to finish school, she was going to apply for college in the US, hopefully in Seattle so she could be near me when I went back. I was ok about going home now, I still loved Bella, but Pru was now my life. After work one day drove into the city to her school to pick her up, it was just August 13th, a month before Bella's birthday, I know how she didn't want to be any older that 18 when he changed her so I found myself wondering if he had done it yet. It didn't hurt anymore, I thought I understood that their connection was strong before, but if it anything like mine with Pru, then I know why she would sacrifice everything for him. Imprinting had made me so much more considerate.

The one problem with my relationship so far was that I hadn't told her the truth; she didn't know what I was. I couldn't stand the idea of bringing her that stress when she was in her final months of school. I would tell her after, but before she cam home with me so she could make up her mind then weather I was worth it or not. I wouldn't blame her if she ran away screaming, but I hoped she wouldn't.

I had never been happier than these past two months, I would work all day, while Pru was at school then I would take her out at night, we had been all around Adelaide and now were using the weekends to go all over the place. Last weekend we went up to the Barossa Valley and sat looking out at the rolling hills having a picnic. It sounded pretty corny at first but it turned out to be one of the best days of my life. We had snuck into someone's farm and had to hide every now and then, as someone appeared to check on the sheep or work in the vineyard. I hadn't phased in the whole two months I was here but I was itching to try out if I could talk to the Quillettes from here, maybe tomorrow I thought as I waited by the gate to the school for Pru.

As she appeared I lost my breath, as usual, she looked stunning, she had her brown curly hair in a fairly high ponytail today and some of it that had fallen out framed her face beautifully. She was wearing her uniform, but had the skirt rolled down on to her hips and her white shirt was slightly un-tucked, of course such an amazing girl like this was school captain. Her younger sister, Anna had never seemed to get over her original aversion from me, but she had come to accept me in her own way I suppose.

"Hey Jake" she said as she stood on her toes to kiss my cheek.

"NO DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION IN UNIFORM YOUNG LADY" an elderly teacher said to her as she walked past.

"Yes Mrs. Dooley" Pru groaned back.

"Come on Jake lets' get out of here" she said dragging me away by my hands and getting another very disapproving look from Mrs. Dooley.

When we got back to her house she ran up to her room leaving me chatting happily to her father so that she could get changed. Her dad was a big, well built man, and took to me straight away. This surprised Pru because apparently he was usually overprotective. He was letting me take her out for an entire weekend and I had only known her for two months. Pru's parents reminded me so much of Sam and Emily. Thank god it's Friday I thought. I can't wait to get out of the city and be alone with my darling Pru for a whole two nights. It was going to be pure bliss.

Pru bounded down the stairs with a bag.

"ANNA!" she was screaming as she rounded the corner into the living room where Anna and her best friend were sitting watching neighbours on TV. Courtney hadn't liked me so much when I had quite clearly preferred Pru over her and refused to talk to me until the other day when she asked me over the dining room table in their massive house who my favorite AFL team was, of course I had no idea about Australian footy so she decided that I had to be educated and she, Anna and Pru had taken their time to teach me, and I also learnt that I was _NEVER EVER, EVER to support Port Adelaide Power in this household _as I had been told by Anna, or she would literally kick me out and never let Pru let me in again.

"Where are my black tights?" Pru accused Anna, who started to giggle.

"I don't know Pru, where are you black tights" she giggled. That was when Pru saw them, and spear tackled her sister off the seat and pulled them off of her. Anna screamed as she realised that I could see her standing there in her underwear and ran up to her room to put something a bit more decent on. Pru found it hysterical. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. It made me want to laugh along too.

"Was that really necessary?" Pru's dad looked at her scoldingly, although I could see him trying to hold back the laughter himself.

That night we arrived at Warooka, not far out of Adelaide and went for a walk along the beach. We set up a tent in the middle of a scrub and sat outside and set up a campfire, but by the look of the sky I didn't think it would last long, this was more like Forks, but I didn't care anymore. And I could keep Pru warm if she should get cold, I'd be glad to keep her warm. I chuckled to myself at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked

"I was thinking about how if this fire doesn't work how happy I'd be to keep you warm." I told her honestly. She laughed at me and punched me lightly on my arm.

"I like it how your so warm." She said.

"It reminds me of my dad, When I was younger, and lived in the Clare Valley it used to get so cold, and dad always used to keep me warm." That was when it clicked.

Her dad was like me.

"I'll be right back!" I said getting up and bolting into the scrub behind the tent. I phased for the first time in two months.

Sam's voice was the first thing I heard inside my head.

"Jacob! Where the hell have you been? We have been worried sick! Biilly especially!"

"Yeah Jacob! Get home!" Leah actually sounded worried.

"It's a bit harder than that Leah!" I thought

"I'm in Australia"

"YOU'RE WHERE?" Quil screamed in my head.

"Look guys, I imprinted, I'll be back as soon as Pru has finished school. I promise."

"Aw Jake that's great news!" Embry said

"Come home soon okay?" he added.

"And you just missed Edward and Bella's wedding Jake." Leah said obviously trying to tease, but it wasn't going to work.

"Look, I have to go back to Pru or she will get worried, I'll be in touch soon" I said turning around as I phased back.

That's when I saw the beautiful brown wolf hiding behind the tree.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

BPOV

I woke up late in sprawled out across the bed. Edward was sitting in a chair by the window but he was facing me, watching me stretch.

"Good morning my darling angel" he whispered in my ear as he jumped on the bed with me.

"I made you breakfast!" he seemed extremely proud of this as he set down a pile of pancakes in front of me on the bed as I sat up. His golden eyes sparkled as he grinned at his effort.

"Oh Edward you didn't have to" I said throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him lightly. He was spoiling me. He chuckled against my lips, and then kissed me more passionately. It seems that our wedding night taught him that he could control himself. I knew he could but it was proof to him, finally that he did have the self-control that he had denied that he did have so many times. After I finished the pancakes, which were delicious, Edward picked me up and carried me into the massive bathroom. He turned on the spa for me and began to kiss me. My knees gave way; of course, he really had a knack of doing that to me. He stripped himself, and then me down and we climbed into the massive spa together. I scooped up some of the bubbles that were now spilling over the top of the spa onto the floor because there were so many of them and blew them into Edwards face. I giggled as he wiped it away but accidentally left a bit on his nose. He looked at me questioningly and tilted his head to the side. It just made him look even more adorable, and funny at the same time. This had me in hysterics as I told him through my laughter that he still had some on his nose. I was in such a good mood. I had Edward all to myself for a whole week!

We spent the remainder of the Sunday sightseeing, Edward told me that I had to just deal with the fact that I was going to get spoiled to death, and showed me around. Luckily it was over cast the entire time. So Edward and I could freely walk around and do what we liked. He took me to Rundel Mall and told me that Alice would not be happy unless I went shopping, so we did. I got Alice a cute toy Koala holding the Australian flag, and lots of touristy stuff. I wasn't planning on letting Edward get me anything else, but I wasn't given much of a choice. We were of course getting lots of looks every where we went because Edward is such a Greek God, but I had fun flashing my wedding ring to the jealous girls that took a side long glance and held Edwards hand. Edward chuckled at this when he worked out what I was doing and seemed absolutely delighted that I had gotten over my original adversities about getting married. We got people to take photos of us in front of the Malls Balls and found that there were a few girls trying to secretly take photos on their phones as they walked past. Edward held me tight to his chest and put his chin on my shoulder with his arms around my waist and chuckled slightly at their thoughts as they reacted to what he was doing, which just made me laugh too.

"Do you mind if I call Alice?" I asked Edward. I wanted to ask her if she was happy enough with the amount of shopping we had done so that I could go and do something else. He handed his cell over, chuckling at my request and directed me over to a seat just outside of MacDonald's. I dialed Alice's number and she picked up before I even heard the first ring.

"I love my present!" she jumped in before I got to say anything.

"It's gorgeous! Emmet and Jasper love their gifts too" I had no idea what I had got Jasper and Emmet and I looked a little scared.

"Can I talk to Edward?" Emmet asked, obviously having stolen the cell from Alice.

"Um, sure Emmet, nice to talk to you too" I could hear his booming laughter as I handed the phone over to Edward

"Emmet wants to say hi." I said. Edward cringed. I could hear bits of what Emmet was saying to Edward now and it made me double over laughing. It was something about how Edward had finally become a man and something else about not wasting time looking around when we had a perfectly good hotel room waiting for us. Edward grinned and said something back to Emmet that was too fast for me to comprehend.

Then he handed the phone back to me.

"Was he any good Bells?" Emmet chuckled into the phone.

"Emmet!" I shrieked

"I'm NOT sharing that with you!" I told him laughing at his reaction to my response. He couldn't breathe through the laughter and Esme stole the phone from him.

"How is Australia?" she asked excitedly.  
"Its fantastic!" I told her enthusiastically.

"That's great to hear! Bella, I must go, Carlisle wants to talk to Edward. I can't wait to hear all about it when you get back!" she said

"ok Esme, talk to you soon" I replied, and handed the phone to Edward to had an impossibly quick conversation with Carlisle before he hung up. His eyes suddenly looked just a little darker but he took a second to compose himself and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders leading me off towards a shop.

We had a wonderful remainder of the day, but it never left my mind that there was something that he hadn't told me. I didn't want to ruin the day by asking him so I decided to wait until tonight.

We got home late and I was exhausted. The jet lag was defiantly there, but Edward kept me distracted enough to not notice it until we got back. He carried me into bed yet again and changed me into my pajamas and tucked me into bed. He kissed m forehead and started to hum my lullaby. It was hard to resist but I wake myself up enough to ask the question that had been bothering me all day.

"Edward, What did Carlisle tell you today on the phone?" Edward sighed and said

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." He sighed and curled his arms around me pressing his lips to my neck and making his way up to my lips, obviously trying to distract me, and he was doing a pretty good job, I had already forgotten what I wanted to know, but I gently pushed him off so that I could clear my head. He looked grumpy and tried his dazzling trick but I refused to look in his eyes because I knew that as soon as I did I would succumb to his wishes and completely forget everything again. It was really hard. He sighed again and grabbed my hand to bring to his lips.

"Darn it Bella! You're being really stubborn tonight!" He murmured against my hand.

"Carlisle was wondering if I had seen one of his friends, who is in Australia at the moment too… Don't worry love, he is like us there is nothing to worry about." He soothed seeing my expression at this news.

"Thank god" I muttered snuggling closer up to his chest.

"But why is this a problem Edward? You seem uptight about it"

"Well, I have never met this guy and my over protective streak kicked in, don't worry Bella, its nothing" he said, running his fingers through my hair lovingly.

"I know how you can stop worrying." I stated cheekily, looking up to see his reaction. He laughed and then kissed my forehead.

"Bella, I wouldn't be able to get you home for years until you gained enough self control to sit on a plane back to the States" he chuckled.

"When we get home, I promise you ok?" he said, looking deep into my eyes, making me dizzy with his cool breath on my face.

"but-" I began, before he cut me off.

"Shh Bella, love. Its time for sleep." He muttered starting to hum again. This time I gave in and snuggled closer into his arms.

"Bite me Edward." I growled as I drifted off.

Ok Guys my fingers are really killin' me, next chapter will be up after 10 more reviews :) C'mon guys you can do it! :P

Thanks :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

JPOV

Pru changed back at the same time as me.

"I KNEW IT!" she said. Jumping up into the air, then running over to me and throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately. I couldn't recover enough to argue so I kissed her back. We stumbled back to the tent and climbed in talking non-stop. It turns out that Pru's family once, a long time ago, lived at La Push. Her great, great, great grandfather had been one of the original werewolves and hadn't ever told anybody. He was scared and ran away, but it had still run in the family, and now she and her dad were both werewolves, there were a few others in Adelaide, but not many, and they were all her relatives. No wonder her dad had accepted me so quickly, he knew. No wonder Pru's parents reminded me of Emily and Sam.

There was something bugging me though, I didn't know if Pru had imprinted on me. This worried me a little and she noticed straight away.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned

"I was just wondering if, you, you know, imprinted on me too? I don't want you imprinting on someone else and leaving me. I couldn't handle that, not now that I have you." She took my face in her hands and put her forehead to mine

"Your silly Jacob Black" she whispered.

"Of course I imprinted on you! I was sort of worrying about the same thing but I was too scared to ask, just in case." I grinned widely and pulled her into a massive hug.

"Can't – breathe - Jake!" she struggled to say. I instantly loosened my grip and laughed at the memory of Bella saying the same thing. Pru already knew about Bella, but not everything. Thinking of Bella was when I realised something.

"Pru, Where are the Vampires?" I asked. I hadn't smelt any since I had been here let alone seen any.

"Don't worry Jacob, there is only one, and please don't do anything to him. He turned up a couple of months ago, he told us that he wouldn't harm any humans, and so far he has kept that promise. We sort of have a bit of a treaty going with him. He hasn't been around for a while and he usually hangs out in Elizabeth so you wouldn't have smelt him yet. We wont harm him unless he harms a human. Promise me Jake, you wont touch him, do you have enough restraint?" to her surprise, I laughed.

"Pru, remember how I told you about Bella, and the Cullens?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do, I was a little jealous of that Bella girl, but you've imprinted on me now, so ha ha to her!" I laughed at her.

"Pru, the part of the reason the Bella issue hurt so much was because Edward is a vampire." I let her take this in and compose herself for a minute.

"You're joking?" she said, clearly amazed.

"No I'm not, Carlisle, the sort of father figure, or better known as Doctor Fang, helped me out once, after I almost got myself killed trying to help the Cullens and the rest of the Quillettes stop an army of newborn Vampires from killing Bella." This put her out a little, but not for the reason I expected.

"No fair! She said,

"I want to fight an arm of newborns!" I laughed.

"I thought you would be jealous that we were saving Bella."

"Well I figured that that Edward and you were doing it for that reason, and you hadn't met me then, so that's ok, but I bet you everyone else were in it for some action." She laughed.

"True" I laughed back, dragging her to lie on top of me. She giggled at this and kissed me deeply.

We had the most perfect remainder of the weekend. We worked out that we could communicate as wolves after spending so much time together. Too soon, it was time o go back to Adelaide and back to the real world. We got back Late Sunday night and I walked Pru inside the house, where her father was pacing in the living room.

"What's up dad?" Pru asked looking a little worried. Her dad looked at me apprehensively

"Don't worry, you were right about Jake dad, he is a Quillette" Pru informed her father.

"Oh thank God." He said calming down just a little.

"Kids, I smelt a new one in the city today" he said wincing his nose. I knew what he meant straight away, and tightened my grip around Pru's waist. I knew that she could fend for herself, but I felt the need to keep her safe, just in case.

"I need you kids to come into the city and pick up the scent just so you know if there is going to be any trouble."

In the city we hunted around again for the scent, I got faint whiffs every now and then, but nothing strong enough to make it memorable. I went to stand by the Malls Balls to wait for Pru to come back from her end of the mall. She came up to me wincing. She had smelt it farther down, she told me. We walked down towards Haighs (my new favorite shop) and she led me into the Meyer centre, when I smelt it.

I started shaking as soon as I picked up the scent and fought the urge to phase at that exact moment.

"Jake, calm." Pru soothed me.

"We will get rid of this one. Yay! Finally some fun!" She added.

That was when I recognized it.

"Edward?" I muttered. Pru looked at me confused for a second and then awareness' dawned on her.

"There goes my fun I suppose." she laughed.

"I suppose that means that Bella is here too then?" she muttered. Bella. I hadn't thought about that, had he doe it yet? I wondered. I would like to see her though I thought. It would be nice to be able to show her that she was right, I had moved on. And I was even willing to accept her as a friend, even after he changed her.

"Let's find them!" I suggested

"I want you to meet Bella, Pru, and please don't tear up Edward, I can actually forgive him now. Thanks to you." I said pulling her in to kiss me. She laughed at my sudden change in attitude and we took off at a run in pursuit of Edward's scent.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

BPOV

I was drifting in and out of sleep when I felt Edward tense up beside me.

"What's wrong love?" I asked, turning to face him and put my hand soothingly on his face.

"It smells" he replied, I was confused for a minute, before I worked out what he was saying.

"Jacob?" I squeaked. He nodded his head.

"Bella, I didn't tell you everything when I was putting you to sleep, I told you half of it. The Quillette pack was nice enough to warn Carlisle when they found out, there are werewolves in Australia love, they were originally Quillettes but one ran away years ago and came here. I didn't want you to worry, but when Carlisle told me that Jacob was here I wanted to try and find out if he was ok before I told you."

"Overprotective fool" I muttered kissing his nose as I sat up.

"They're close then?" I asked. He nodded, sitting up on the grand bed too, pulling me to his side and looking at the door.

"Bella, he is here, looking for our room, you need to know this because he told me just then to let you know, he wants you to be warned Bells," he trailed off.

"What Edward, Just tell me?" I said

"Breath, Bella" he reminded me. I let out a breath.

"Bella, Jacob has imprinted." he informed me. It took me a while to recover from this. It was what I had wanted after all but I wondered if she was good enough for him.

"She is with him, you will meet her soon, they are almost at our door" their were footsteps walking down the passage way outside the door as he said this. Followed by a faint knock on the door. Edward was up in a flash and had opened it and was back to me before I even saw him.

"BELLA!" he yelled running over to me and squashing me in one of his bone breaking hugs.

"Can't – breathe – Jake!"

JPOV

She looked absolutely radiant as she took in Pru and I, she seemed so happy for us, and I found that I could actually be happy for her and Edward. Even though that leech was starting to get on my nerves a little, only because of the smell. I made sure that Bella saw how much I loved Pru, so that she could be completely happy with Edward, and also so Pru didn't feel left out. She must have a bit. I don't think she was coping too well with the smell either, but she seemed really happy. It surprised me that we could spend so long in a room with a vampire and still be laughing and chatting away about the wedding and what had been going on at home, I laughed with Bella about Charlie's first reaction and wished I had seen her on her wedding day, from the description Edward gave, she looked absolutely stunning. I was so glad I had my best friend back, and with no strings attached it made me feel so light hearted.

BPOV

After Jake left Edward and I sat up for a while talking about it. I was so happy that he had Pru, they were amazing together, and she was perfect for him. I couldn't believe she was a werewolf too! They hadn't told me of course, but Edward knew. Edward told me how Jake desperately wanted me to be happy with Edward, who was gobsmacked at how Jacob had changed because of Pru. It seems that running away was the best thing that Jacob could have done.

I woke up late that morning to Edward cooking me pancakes. He was humming in the small kitchenette while he cooked and flipped the pancakes so high up that they almost hit the roof. God he was perfect. He must not have noticed that I was awake, or at least pretended not to notice because he was doing a very amusing little dance as he cooked. Sort of a little bum wiggle to the left, wiggle to the right, catch the pancake and flip it again. I tried to muffle my laughter but he turned around and saw me. He smiled cheekily and made me burst out laughing as I got up and ran over to kiss him. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and started to teach me his dance, he handed me the pancakes after a while, but I couldn't manage to flip them without him helping. After a while, my stomach grumbled so I decided to eat them instead of play around with them. Edward sat and watched me eating for a while then told me that he was going out for an hour to find somewhere in the hills to hunt, and too keep myself occupied for the time being. He left his cell phone with me so I could call Alice of Charlie if I wanted to. I decided that I would just turn the TV on and watch it for until he got back. See what Australian TV is like. I settled on a re-run of Rove Live, though I had never seen Rove before, the review in the paper Edward left on the table said that it was worth watching.

And it was, when Edward got back, I was in hysterics at him asking one of his guests to play a game where he asked as many questions as possible in 20 seconds, and the last question he always asked was "who would you turn gay for?" Edward came and sat down to watch the end with me. Curling his arms around my waist. I couldn't really concentrate much after that because Edward decided that it would be a good time to start kissing down my neck and draw pictures on my stomach with his fingers, making me giggle uncontrollably. I gave up eventually and turned around to kiss him back. We stayed like that for a while, and then Edward started to run butterfly kisses down my collarbone to where my shirt began. I reached up to his shirt and undid the top button and started to work my way down his shirt. When it was fully opened I placed my palm on his granite chest and felt it go up and down with each breath. He reached for my hand and kissed each knuckle tenderly and then brought my lips up to meet his again. He put my hand on his face, and then stared into my eyes.

"Breath Bella" he chuckled as he moved his lips into the palm of my hand kissing it gently as he grazed his lips across it. I put it back on his cheek and turned his face to me again, running my fingers through his hair as he realised what I wanted and turned his head to me. He lowered his forehead to mine, and kissed the tip of my nose so softly that I didn't know for sure if he did kiss it.

"My beautiful Bella" he murmured against my cheek as his lips kissed his way across it, and then down my neck again. This time he finished with the buttons on my shirt kissing his way down to my belly button and back up.

"Breath" he reminded me again, chuckling as he found my lips again. I kissed him passionately and stood up, leading him over to the bed where I lay down and he perched himself above me but kept all his weight off of me with his arms. He kissed me passionately again, then started to make his way back down my neck towards my belly. When he got there he made me giggle uncontrollably by blowing a massive raspberry before he kissed his way back up to my mouth and continued to undress me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for the reviews… I will change her soonish, I was typing away like mad last night to get this done so hope you enjoy**

**Reviews please! :D (and sorry guys but this one is sorta just a bit of a filler… it will get better I promise ;) xo)**

**Chapter 10**

BPOV

After a fantastic trip we eventually had to leave, Alice had called to warn us that the weather was going to get better in the next few days, so we didn't have much of a choice.

When we landed in Seattle with all of the Cullens waiting for us I was exhausted. I have Alice her koala, Emmet, his Australian sayings dictionary (Which he found very amusing, and spent the whole trip back to Forks reading from and laughing at some of the more absurd sayings.) and Jasper his boomerang. Only because of the fact that Edward made me go shopping, had he come back with anything, but he managed to spend ages in the Muses looking for Australian bands albums to add to his collection. He got one out as we climbed into the Volvo with Emmet and Rosalie in the back and put it in the stereo. An acoustic guitar filled the air for a while, until Edward turned it down to talk to the other tow on the drive back. Emmet was excitedly going through his dictionary and trying to put on an Australian accent and use his new words. After a while he put the book down and yelled

"Put another shrimp on the barbie!" he said, startling me with his added enthusiasm.

"Em, Aussies don't actually call them shrimp, they are called prawns over there and they don't cook them on a barbie either." Edward laughed, avoiding a whack around the ears as he said it.

"Stop trying to out smart me you old fart!" Emmet retorted.

"Just cause your aver 100 years old doesn't mean you know everything" he added, picking up his dictionary and looking up to see if Edward was right, which he obviously was because he chucked it back down by his feet when he found it and poking his tongue out at the seat in front of him.

"Don't let the fact that you're a true man now make you feel like your better than me little Eddie!" Emmet laughed rustling his hair. I had to laugh; Emmet sure was in a good mood today.

We got back to the house and Edward carried me up the stairs because I was half asleep. He lay me down on the gold comforter and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep my beautiful wife." He murmured as he started humming my lullaby. I reached up to find his lips and he kissed me passionately making my head spin again. All too soon he pulled away

"Sleep Bella, we have to go up to Alaska tomorrow, you need your sleep, so you can say goodbye to Charlie." That was when I noticed the packed boxes around the room. I sat up in bed

"What? So soon?" I said, startled.

"Yes Bella love, we have to get there in before college starts, you don't have to say goodbye to Charlie forever you know, you can still change your mind love." He said soothing me.

"No!" I said clinging to him.

"I have made up my mind Edward. I'm staying with you I just thought that we would have a few more days than leaving tomorrow!" I said lying back down with my hand on my forehead.

"Don't worry Bella, it will all be ok." Edward soothed, taking my hand in his and running soothing circles in the palm of my hand, then kissing it softly. I turned to cuddle into his hard, cool chest.

EPOV

I watched her sleep, tossing and turning, mumbling incoherently occasionally I soothed her every time something seemed wrong. She clung on to my shirt for hours before she finally fell into a deeper slumber and I went downstairs for a while to catch up with my family.

_Oh Edward she is going to make such a beautiful vampire! _Alice's thoughts interrupted my own as I quietly closed my bedroom door behind me and ran down the stairs. I smiled at her appreciatively as I walked into the massive living room. I already knew she was, I could see it all in Alice's head. I knew everything was going to go perfectly, but that still didn't stop me from my worry. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her. I knew that the three days of her pain was going to be hard for me to endure, but it would be worse for her and I would be there for her if it were the last thing I did.

Most of our stuff was in boxes ready to leave in the morning. I spent a couple of hours helping everyone pack up telling them all the exciting things about our trip, I even told them about Jacob. Apparently Alice had had a bit of a spaz attack when our futures had suddenly disappeared for an hour or so that night that Jacob had come. We hadn't seen him again since that night, but I was glad Bella had seen him happy, it seemed to make her happy to know that she could let go without having to feel the guilt I knew it had given her any more.

At about 5, everyone headed off with all our stuff packed up.

"See you there, son." Carlisle said following Esme out of the door.

I walked back up the stairs and climbed back into bed next to my amazing wife. She rolled on to her side facing me but still asleep, but reaching out for me all the same. I snuggled up close into her warm hug and planted a kiss on her forehead, pulling the duvet up around her to protect her from my cool body.

At about 9am her eyelids fluttered open and her gorgeous eyes looked up at me. If I had a heart that look would have stopped it momentarily, she gave it too me all the time without realizing it. Her eyes were so full of love that I had to remind myself to breath, even though it was un-necessary. I smiled at her and her doe eyes melted at my smile.

"Breath Bella, love" I reminded her. She blushed as she realised she yet again wasn't breathing. I knew the effect that I had on her, but would she ever know how much she meant to me? It blew me away that those eyes, so full of love, were like that when she was thinking of me. I used to think that I was content, and maybe I had been, but now that I had met her, my life would never be complete without my beautiful Bella.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9

**Here is Chapter 11 Guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep them up! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

BPOV

Saying goodbye to Charlie was really hard. He actually teared up a bit but he wished me luck and kissed me goodbye when it was time to go.

"Make sure you call soon!" he said as he waved Edward and I goodbye from the porch. The drive to Alaska took a fair while, but Edward and I passed the time talking and laughing about trivial things as he drove at his crazy speed, which thankfully didn't bother me anymore, because he was going even faster than usual seeing as we had so far to go.

Before I knew it we were pulling up another well-concealed driveway leading up to a hidden house in the luscious trees. The house was massive, just like the one in Forks, probably bigger. The rest of the Cullens were waiting outside.

"We took a detour into town so you are here with us for our fist look around the house too." Carlisle informed us as we climbed out of the Volvo. Alice squealed delightedly.

"You're going to love your room Bella!" she said, throwing her arms around my neck. Edward laughed at her.

"Last one in gets the worst room!" Emmet exclaimed as he hopped from one foot to another waiting for Carlisle to open the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Jasper said pushing him out of the way. Edward took advantage of this, shooting in the door as soon as Carlisle got it open and, obviously running to the room that he saw in Alice's head before Emmet or Jasper got there. Alice took my hand and led me up to him. It was on the third floor and she hovered outside the doorway, waiting for Edward to yell out for us to come in. Emmet and Jasper ran past at vampire speed, still fighting over the better room. They couldn't make up their mind; apparently they were both really good.

"Come in… Alice only" Edward said as he popped his head out of the door. I looked at him grumpily and he laughed at me and stepped outside of the door, not letting me get a look in. I turned around to glare crossly at Alice, but she was already banging around in the room. Edward decided to distract me while she 'worked her magic' as Edward put it laughing at his little joke. He kissed the tip of my nose and led me down a flight of stairs to where Carlisle was setting up his office, and we sat down on the floor, for the lack of a chair, and watched him unpack, and talked to him. After a while we had no choice but to get on the topic of my change.

"It has to happen fairly soon, Bella" Carlisle warned.

"We don't want people getting suspicious, its trouble enough having Tanya and her clan so close by, but if anyone around notices a sudden change in your appearance, it will arouse some suspicions, we don't want that too early on." He said. I shivered, thinking about Tanya hitting on Edward.

"It's ok love, you still have a choice." He whispered in my ear. I slapped at his arm in response.

"Edward, I was thinking about Tanya!" I said glaring at the floor, wondering if she would try and make another move on Edward, now that he was married to me, thinking again about the beautiful rival I didn't know that I ha until just recently made me worry.

"Don't worry love, I prefer brunettes remember" Edward whispered in my ear making me giggle.

"Back to what I was saying." Carlisle interrupted,

"Will you be ready in the next couple of days Bella?" he asked, crouching down, to my eye level, watching me carefully. Edwards arms snaked in a tight hug around my middle as my heart thumped audibly in my chest, giving the truth away, I was nervous. But I was ready.

"Yes, I'm ready" I whispered.

"Are you sure?" Edward whispered back, his hand running soothing circles on my back.

"I'm sure, I'm just nervous Edward," I said honestly sighing and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, then Bella" Carlisle said,

"You can have tomorrow to enjoy your last day as a human, and then it will be time." He told me kissing my forehead as he stood up.

"Now, you two get out of here so I can finish unpacking" he ordered as he said it.

"BELLA" Alice called from the top of the stairs. Edward picked me up and carried me up to the door to our room, where Alice was waiting for us.

"Ta Da!" she said as she let the door swing open. I walked into the room, and my mouth dropped. It was _massive_. The whole western wall was a window, with the most stunning view I had ever seen; there was a door to the left of the window, leading off into another room, an ensuite maybe? Our massive golden comforter was pushed up on the wall opposite the mystery door and Edward's music collection took up the other wall. Alice grabbed my hand and led me over to the door. There was a whole other room inside, with a couch up against a wall, a plasma screen TV in the corner, and a table pushed up against the window that still took up the whole wall. Elegant curtains draped on either side, just like in the bedroom. Edward stuck is long finger under my jaw, closing my open mouth for me as a stared around in amazement.

"This isn't even the best bit!" Alice said, leading me to yet another concealed door back in the bedroom, opening up to an ensuite and a walk in wardrobe in there as well.

"Holy…" I trailed off.

"WOW!" Edward chuckled at me and picked me up to carry over to the bed as Alice skipped playfully out of the door.

"Jazzy!" she called as she skipped

"JAZZY! Get over here! We have a lot of work to do!" I laughed as her as she shut the door behind her.

"Well love, what do you think?" Edward asked. I shook my head in amazement. He laughed.

"Alice has already unpacked all your things, and some extras that she got you," he added.

"SHE WHAT?" I screamed, and I heard a giggle outside the door.

"ALICE YOUR DEAD!" I yelled at the door.

"Thank you captain obvious!" she laughed as she ran off again. I had to laugh at that. Edward chuckled at me and kissed my neck.

"I have to go hunting my love," he said taking my hand, looking like he would much rather be here with me.

"That's ok, I noticed you were looking a little hungry" I reassured him and all but kicked him out the door. He promised to be back by midnight, he wasn't going to miss the last day of my life as a human. I stayed up watching movies with Alice, waiting for his return. Alice felt like watching Star Wars, for some strange reason, so I found myself in tears as Padme died when two familiar arms made their way around my waist as Edward kissed away my tears.

"Don't turn evil to try and save me." I told him through sobs. He laughed darkly at my comment and watched the end of the movie with Alice and I, before he carried me up to bed. Kissing me softly the whole way up. He laid me on the bed and started to hum my lullaby to put me to sleep. Kissing his way up and down my neck as he did so, which made it harder to go to sleep for a change. I giggled at him and pulled his lips closer to mine kissing them softly then laying my head back on the pillow to finally sleep.

"Goodnight, my love" he murmured against my neck.

**Hope you liked it. I have started the next chapter and the change is looming around the corner… but I'm going to have to hold you in suspense until I have a heap of reviews :P sorry guys, but I have heaps of hits and not many reviews, I know you can do it, so how about when it reaches 30 I'll put the next chapter up.**

**I know you can do it!**

**Cheers guys!**

**XxXxXxX**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 12 OMG OMG! Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They make it so much easier for me to write! Please review this chapter cause im not that happy with how it went, so I want to know what you guys think. When I reach 45 reviews I will put the next one up… I promise I will have it ready for when you reach the 45 mark… (even more would be better but 45 is the goal!) Happy reading! xXxX**

**Chapter 12**

BPOV

Edward leaned over me; kissing me gently the morphine would kick in soon, so he only had a few minutes before he had to bite me.

"Bite me Edward." I murmured against his neck.

"I love you, don't forget that love" he whispered back into my ear.

"I love you too Edward! I always will, no matter what ok." I told him, as he kissed my lips gently. He lowered his lips to my neck and kissed it before he bit me. I knew he was trying to be as gentle as possible, but I couldn't help but cry out in pain. His sharp teeth hurt so much, but I didn't hate him for it. This just made me love him more. The burning sensation started flooding through my blood system and the pain was intense. I lurched forward with the pain, but felt two strong arms holding me close.

"It's ok Bella." He soothed, panic in his voice, I had to stay strong for him. He shouldn't have been here watching this; I knew it would be making him feel helpless.

"I'm here." He said rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. I could barely focus on him any more the pain was so intense. I stopped myself from screaming, for his sake, but withered around in the pain. I forced myself to focus on Edward's hand in mine and gripped it tighter. It didn't help much at all, but I tried my hardest to focus on him and nothing else. He kissed my face wherever he could reach and hummed my lullaby to me to try and soothe me, without much success. The morphine wasn't helping at all.

"I. Still. Love. You" I said, through sharp painful breaths. Making him kiss me with as much passion as he could muster, but only quickly so that I could keep breathing. His body shook with dry sobs as he continued to kiss me wherever he could reach. His cool lips helped ease the burning the tiniest bit so I clung on to him as tight as I could manage.

"I'm here love." He whispered in my ear.

"I'm here, I'm here." He repeated rubbing his hand up and down my arm slowly, yet again; the coolness helped the tiniest bit.

"Edward. Hold. Me. Close" I gasped. He did and in the area's where his body was touching mine, the burning was cooled enough to be able to focus on something more than the pain, if only for a while. I pressed my face into his chest and wrapped my arms around him.

"Edward, the cool helps." I groaned against him. As he worked out what this meant he ripped off his shirt and held me closer, twining his legs with mine, cooling any part of my body he could reach. It tamed the pain just a little, but made the world of difference. I still couldn't keep still for very long, but I couldn't cope without Edward's cool body against the burning in mine. After a while I noticed that Alice had appeared too and was helping to keep me cool. She and Edward helped me through the worst of it. We lay there for two days, but it felt like much, much longer, with me squirming continuously because of the burning before it started to fade. Every time I found the energy to talk I would remind Edward that I still loved him. I tried to focus on anything but the pain. It was so hard, so consuming. Alice would pass a comment every now and then about how beautiful I was becoming, never forgetting to add that I was beautiful in the first place after Edward growled at her. On the third day I started to notice more things. I could cope without Alice now, so she left Edward and I to ourselves. Edward kissed my face all over and sang my lullaby as I became stronger, I knew it was almost over; I didn't have much time left.

"She has another half an hour." Alice informed us as she popped her head around the door. I was grateful, because I was getting sick of this pain. I could almost control myself enough now to sit up, but Edward didn't want me to put my body under any more strain.

I knew straight away when it was over. Edward looked at me like he was a little worried.

"Don't strain yourself love." He warned me as I sat up. New noises came into range, I could hear Alice downstairs, talking to Jasper, and Emmet and Rose out in the yard. I slowly climbed off of the bed and walked into the bathroom in a daze. That's when I saw my reflection.

"Oh my god!" I muttered, running my hand down my perfect cheek. Everything but the blood red eyes looked amazing, every imperfection, gone. I laughed quietly to myself, and turned to go back out to Edward. I walked quickly over to him and jumped on him kissing him passionately, this time when he tried to pull away, as a reflex I tried to hold him there

I was so amazed by my own strength that I left him go pretty quickly. I must've look pretty dumbstruck because Edward started laughing.

"Don't forget that arm wrestle with Emmet!" he teased as he picked me up and threw me around in the air. Brining me down so that I could kiss him again.

"Ugh, get a _room!" _Emmet said from the doorway.

"Emmet!" I screamed running at him. Oh my god! I could run! I smashed into Emmet and knocked him over.

"Nice one Squirt!" he said rustling my hair.

"Arm wrestle?" I suggested laughing.

"Bring. It. ON!" he said taking my hand and racing me downstairs to the kitchen table. I won with ease, and Emmet demanded a rematch, when he realised he wasn't going to win he gave up and told me that he would wrestle me again in about a year when my newborn strength had gone. Edward was standing in the doorway watching us smiling. I grinned back at him and got up to give him a kiss. He wasn't getting away this time! Soon all the Cullens where there, laughing and chatting. I could feel a burning sensation deep in my throat, but I could deal with it for now. I was too happy to be able to focus on it.

Until I heard a heart beat, getting closer with every second.

"Neighbors are coming to say hi and introduce themselves." Edward warned.

"I'd better get Bella out of here" he grabbed me and led me toward the back of the house. But it was too late. I had already smelt it.

**needed a cliffie. Sorry: P I promise I'll put the next chapter up after some reviews. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 9

**Chapter 13 is here!! I didn't get as many reviews as I had asked for, but I'm being nice cause I'm going away for a couple of days tomorrow…**

**And just to keep you happy I will put another chapter up tomorrow morning to tide you over until I get back. Just because I'm nice. **

**And that means I have to stay up tonight and finish off the next chapter just for you guys!**

**Some reviews would cheer me up, when I'm overtired tomorrow morning. :D**

**But thanks for the awesome support so far guys! It has been such an amazing help.. (hint, hint) **

**Anyway I dedicate this chapter to my three most loyal reviewers: ****xox-sascha-xox, SWEET-STUFF063 and edwardntwighlightluvER and xxDip-Dabxx for being so enthusiastic and boosting my ego :D**

**xXxXxX**

BPOV

"LET ME GO EDWARD!" I screamed fighting against his restraining arms. I could smell blood.

"Emmet! I need help" Edward called. Emmet sauntered over and helped Edward pull me out of the back door. The smell was even stronger outside. Edward clasped his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming. Somewhere inside, I was disgusted at my self, but I had no control over my body. I fought harder and harder against Emmet and Edwards grip.

"Have you got her Emmet?" Edward asked and came around to face me.

"Hold your breath love" he pleaded, his eyes full of worry. I did as he said, and I could focus for a few seconds, long enough for my body to compulse with a dry sob as I realised what I had done. Sobbing didn't help; I in took a sharp breath and smelt the blood again, and was fighting hard against Emmet as he tightened his grip, yet again.

"Hold your breath." Edward reminded pleadingly. Trying to calm me with a kiss. It worked. As soon as his lips met mine, naturally I couldn't focus on anything else but his kiss. Emmet released my arms so that I could throw them around Edward and hold him closer. He pulled away cautiously, keeping his eyes locked with mine. Emmet was hovering around, waiting for me to loose it again but I kept my eyes focused on Edward and nothing else. I let out my breath and breathed in shallowly.

"They're still here." Edward warned, but I was ok now. I focused on him and not the smell that was making the venom pulse around my mouth. I swallowed and rested my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Get a room you two!" Emmet gagged. I glared over at him. He was gagging but still looking at me warily, like I was trying to trick Edward into a false sense of security, and then run off to attack the humans inside. He laughed at the look that I gave him, telling me that I need to work on my glare. I turned my head back into Edwards shoulder and breathed in his scent instead of the luring scent wafting from inside the house. That was when I realised that Edward smelt even better than he had when I was still human. I nuzzled up to his neck to focus more on his smell and he laughed lightly at me, wrapping his arms around me.

"We need to get you fed." He muttered in my ear, grabbing my hand from around my neck and pulling me into the trees surrounding the house.

"I'm coming too!" Emmet called after us, bounding into the house

"Wait, up! I'll just be a sec!" he yelled, stopping at the door for a second to make sure that we were waiting. Edward sighed impatiently and tapped his foot until Emmet get back, it only took a second or two because of his speed, but Edward still growled at him when he got there. Then Edward took my hand and we were running. It was exhilarating to be able to run so fast by myself. I was a bit scared at first that I would run into a tree, but as I sped up I realised that everything wasn't a blur, like it had been when I ran on Edwards back, I could see for miles and everything was crystal clear, like I was walking. Edward kept my hand in his as he led the way, although he didn't really need to, I could sense every little thing in the forest, every rustle of a leaf was heard, I could pin point exactly where we were headed, even though I had never been there before, and it was at least a mile away yet. The bear loomed up closer with each passing second, and before I knew it I was ready to attack it, to feed, finally. Edward slowed to a stop, pulling me to slow down too.

"Are you ready my love?" he asked, kissing my forehead as he pulled me into a loose hug. I nodded against his shoulder.

"Take a deep breath and relax for a minute. You will no what to do, your senses will take over until you are full" he told me, kissing me lightly. He let go of my hand, and nodded me towards the massive grizzly.

"No fair, they're my favorite!" Emmet grumbled, turning to run away to find another bear father into the forest. I turned to face my own. I took a deep breath as Edward instructed, letting the smell of the bear fill my lungs, then without any problems at all jumped on its back and drained it of its blood. The warm liquid quenched most of my thirst, but I still wasn't satisfied. I could sense another bear close by, bigger than the first. So I went in pursuit of the next one, which still wasn't enough. I couldn't believe how hungry I was. I went in search for another, vaguely aware that Edward was now doing the same thing. I lost track of the time and just ate and ate. I really had no control over what I was doing until I was satisfied. When I was done, I realised that I had completely lost Edward and looked around worriedly for him. It didn't take long to find him. He looked up from the bear he had just finished and wiped his mouth clean. He sauntered over to me, giving me a kiss lightly on the cheek.

"You need to brush your teeth love." He laughed in my ear. That was when I saw Emmet. He had an army helmet on and was stalking a bear, sneaking up behind him. I couldn't help but to quietly laugh. Emmet turned to glare at me and put his finger to his lips, but then went back to stalking the bear with his hands in the air. I noticed something black swaying out behind him. I worked out that it was a cape only to have to stifle another laugh. He grabbed the cape and pulled it up around his face to make himself look a bit like Count Dracula. I couldn't hold back my hysterical laughter at that. He laughed at me as he jumped onto the bears back, draining it. He pulled the cape up to his mouth again, while the blood was dripping of sending me into another round of hysterics. Edward grabbed my hand as Edward approached and started to lead me back to the house. I could tell exactly where it was because of my new enhanced vampire senses.

"Race ya!" I laughed, running ahead, to my surprise Edward struggled to keep up. I pushed myself to go faster. I wasn't going to let him win this! I skidded to a stop in front of the house laughing as Edward ran into me.

"Your back!" Alice called from the door.

"Took your time! It's been three days!" she said pulling me into a hug.

"Three days?" I asked incredously. The time had passed so quickly and I had been so absorbed in what I was doing that I had completely lost track of the time.

"You would have known that we would be back in three days though Alice!" I laughed at her. She laughed beck at me and grabbed my hand leading me into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 9

**JUST FINISHED!! **

**Sorry.. mum and dad aren't too happy with me for neglecting everything else I was supposed to do today.. we r leaving in 5 minutes so I got it done just in time. **

**Enjoy…**

**Sorry it's not very long**

**Chapter 14**

APOV

I pulled Bella up the stairs to my room, I had missed her while she was gone, and I had no one to dress up! She seemed to know what was going on because she yelled out to Edward to follow, probably trying to make sure I didn't do anything over the top. She didn't know that I had bought her a whole new wardrobe while she had been gone. I was sure Edward would by now because I had been thinking about it when they got back. I saw him snicker as he appeared through the trees so I think that he might have been ok with it. I knew that, once Bella got over the shock, that she would be ok with it, even like her new clothes. I sat her down in the seat in front of the mirror and started playing with her hair. I wasn't going to tell her why just yet, it would scare her but I knew that she would be fine. She was going to get her power soon but I wasn't about to spoil the surprise. Some of the things might freak her out a bit, and Emmet and Rosalie were sure in for a surprise, but she would get most of the powers tonight. Most of them. Laughed slyly as I thought about it and Bella glared up at me.

"What are you laughing at?" she accused.

"Oh nothing" I muttered. Why was she so attentive today? She was eyeing herself closely in the mirror looking at how her red eyes were already starting to fade into a murky browny red, it usually took longer than that, but we all knew Bella was different. She would be able to control herself really soon, even be able to interact with humans, even as closely as she had before. I had to get her ready for the surprise in store for her tonight. I piled the makeup on her cheeks, making her look just a little bit more human. It wasn't until I dug out the contacts that she was a little suss.

"I know you don't like your crimson eyes Bella, you have been avoiding looking at yourself in the mirror this entire time. So I'm going to fix that for you." She looked grateful. She wouldn't need the contacts for long, surprisingly; she already had a topaz ring around the red in her eyes. She hadn't noticed it yet so I felt the need to point it out to her before I put the contacts in. It certainly cheered her up.

"Edward!" she called desperate to show him. None of us had made that sort of progress so quickly. It had been three days since she was changed.

"What is it?" Edward asked looking a little worried at the door.

"Look at my eyes!" she squealed practically jumping in the air.

"They are beautiful, just like you" Edward said. I turned to look away while they had their private moment. They wouldn't get much time for that in the next few days. I tried very carefully to keep my thoughts to myself so Edward wouldn't know the surprise. He would spoil it all! I know he would warn Bella, but I knew that it would be better as a surprise.

When Edward decided to glue his face to Bella's I started to pretend to gag.

"I'm. Not. Finished. Yet!" I told him, pulling him away and pushing him out of the door. Bella laughed at me, so Edward went without a complaint. I know that if she had complained I wouldn't have been able to hold him back but if I had called Em, Jazz and Rose they would have helped. Emmet gladly.

I put the contacts gently in Bella's eyes, the topaz was almost filling them now, she would only need the contacts for the next couple of minutes, but I wasn't going to spoil that surprise. I started braiding her hair and watched her admire herself in the mirror. I had thought about fake tan, but after a vision I saw that she would end up a brilliant orange instead of a light brown and she wouldn't have been happy about that. I purposely took a long time to braid her hair and deciding on what she would wear. She had screamed at me when she saw her updated wardrobe and yelled out for Edward but he just laughed and stayed downstairs. For once he was being good. Once Bella had calmed down she actually looked through the clothes I had got her and she loved most of them. She reacted really well once she had gotten over the original shock actually. She even tried lots of different things on; to my absolute delight she picked my favorite top that I had bought and a pair of skinny jeans. She took so long to choose what to wear that I decided that it was time to take the contacts out. I wheeled her into the bathroom and made her look away from the mirror. I took the contacts out and ignored her complaints as I did so. Boy she was in for a surprise. I giggled at her, which only made her more aggravated. Once the contacts were out I stood back to admire her now beautiful eyes. She looked stunning.

"Edward" I called. I wasn't going to let Bella see them before Edward. She struggled to turn around but I pleaded with her not to as I fought to restrain her. She calmed down when Edward appeared, thinking he would save her.

"Oh my…" Edward stuttered as he saw her. He gabbed her and pulled her into a hug. The look on Bella's face was priceless. She wasn't happy that she wasn't allowed to look in the mirror yet. Edward laughed almost as hard as me as he geld her close, not letting her look yet. After a bit of teasing though he let her turn around.

She squealed with delight, jumping up and down clapping her hands. I turned to see Emmet, Rose and Jasper watching from the doorway, mouths wide with delight and shock making Edward and I laugh harder at the sight of them. I skipped lightly over to Jasper and gently closed his jaw with my little finger. Carlisle and Esme joined soon after, Carlisle looked delighted as I explained that I had seen this happening and I had also seen that this meant that she would already be able to control herself around humans. It was the first of her many powers to kick in. Bella was delighted by this news, almost as much as Edward. Emmet just wanted to know when the rest of her powers would kick in.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 9

**IM BACK!!**

**And guess what… I wrote 2 chapters while I was away so you get a double whammy…**

**YAY? Or nay? :P**

**Ok just a warning… sorry I promised someone I wouldn't use this power, but I had so much fun planning the next three chapters I couldn't resist… the third one will be up soon, and then I'm going to get on with some proper action. I finally have a vague idea where im going with this, but I do know how it will end… just getting to the end is the interesting part… that I havn't fully decided on… but still… sorry for blabbing if your bothering to read this… **

**Enjoy…**

**And please, please, please review!! Virtual chocolate chip cookies for everyone who reviews… gets down on knees and begs**

**But seriously. Review. They make me very happy. And when I'm happy I type faster..**

**Like now, which is why this A/N is so long. **

**Sorry again. **

**Chapter 15 **

BPOV

I was elated to discover that I suddenly had this control over the more horrible part of my new life. According to Alice I could interact as closely with humans as I had before. I wasn't sure if I was ready. I still had a burning sensation in that back of my throat, it was nowhere near as strong as it had been before I had been 'hunting' as we referred to it as. It wasn't for the same type of blood as well. I craved the bears that we had been consuming for the past three days. It was easy enough to deal with though. I jumped lithely down the stairs in awe at my newfound balance, only to run straight into Emmet as he headed in the other direction. It seemed like he was in a big hurry, he only picked me up off the ground and placed me on my feet next to him before he took off again. Not saying a word as he raced in the general direction of Rosalie's room. Only one thing could stop him from laughing at me for falling over when I should have been able to dodge him, like any normal vampire could. I skipped into the massive lounge room and settled into the couch next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders; his gaze wavered from the TV to me briefly but then went back to what he was watching. What was so interesting that he would watch the TV instead of spend his time looking at my now topaz eyes. I had trouble looking away from his before I was a vampire; I still had trouble looking away. I turned my head towards the TV

"Jessica!" I screamed. Jess was on the news shaking with terror.

"They were HUGE!" she whimpered

"There were about 10 of them!" she burst into tears.

"Those poor, poor people got in their way! I have never seen anything like it!" she muttered as her mother dragged her away from the camera, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"The hikers have been identified as Italian tourists, who were in the area on holiday when the wolves attacked. The bodies of the two men have not been recovered, and search and rescue have only been able to do aerial searches since recent sightings of the giant wolves on the Tiny Indian Reservation in La Push. Though the attack on these two hikers has been the only reported attacks since earlier this year, the group of teens on first beach have had the fright of their lives."

The newsreader continued talking but I was no longer taking anything in. I felt Edward tighten his grip around me, pulling my face into his chest. We sat there is silence, too stunned to say anything for a while, before Carlisle, who I hadn't realised was even in the room decided to show us just how big a thing this was.

"Aro just rang and told me the news," he said, sounding more panicked than I had ever heard from him before.

"They aren't going to do anything about this just yet, but the fact that the dogs at La Push took out two of their guard in one hit doesn't sit well with them. That was when the full impact hit home. I jumped out of my seat muttering incoherently to myself before letting out an ear splitting roar. I had no idea how to deal with this kind of stress. I was sick of stress. Of course the Volturi had been looking for me. I caused this. I had once again put people I cared about at risk. If the Volturi hadn't been looking for me then Jakes pack wouldn't have just killed two of their guards, and wouldn't have a whole bunch of imperial Vampires hungry for revenge getting ready to attack them. I knelt down on the floor dramatically dry sobbing into my palms as Edward wound his arms around me and picked me up.

"Shh love, it ok" he soothed kissing my temples.

"The Volturi won't act on this for a long time. They are too busy at the moment. It will all be ok." He whispered in my ear. I let myself be soothed. Reminding myself that now that I was a vampire, the Volturi had no reason to hurt the Cullens this time. I would just have to hope that they come here to check up on me before they bothered with the werewolves.

I pulled out of Edward's arms and trudged back over to the couch, Edward following. I flipped through the channels looking for something to distract me for a while. I noticed that Jasper was now in the room, which explained why I had calmed down so quickly. There was nothing interesting on TV so I settled closer into Edwards hug. I was looking at the coffee table absentmindedly; you couldn't really call it a coffee table in this house. No one drank any coffee. Edward's lips grazed the top of my head, the feeling of his cool breath distracting me momentarily, but not for long enough, I could read I suppose, but my abused copy of Wuthering Heights lay open on the coffee table, just out of reach and I was too content to sit with Edward to get off my arse and get it. I stared at it intently, trying to force it to come to me of its own will. When it did I just about jumped ten foot in the air. Edward too when he realised what was happening.

"W-w-what just happened?" I asked confused.

"Bella what were you thinking about before that book jumped off the table and into your hands?" Edward asked.

"Um… how I wanted it to do just that." I recalled, marveling at what happened.

"Think about how you want the vase to come over here" he ordered, pointing at a vase on the windowsill, the excitement in his voice reminded me of Alice when she gets carried away over something. I focused on the vase for a fraction of a second, before it, and the flowers in it were whisked across the room and into my awaiting hands. I dropped it in surprise, but Edward caught it before it hi the ground.

"Now send it back." He said, literally jumping up and down in excitement. I focused for a second and before I knew it the vase was flying back across the room. Wow this was fun!

"Let's go and tell Carlisle!" Edward said, grabbing my hand and yanking me up the stairs towards Carlisle's office. I slowed my pace to human speed to tease him. He kept pulling on my arm, like a little kid. Trying to get me to go faster. I could hear Alice laughing from her room.

"5… 4… 3…" she counted.

"2… ONE!" she squealed. I turned in the general direction of her room.

And screamed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 9

**Just so you know this is set a bit before Bella screamed…**

**Mu hahaha im evil… just dragging out the cliffie, but you get a little bit more info…**

**Chapter 16**

I couldn't believe Bella's luck! How come she could control herself so quickly? It took the rest of us a good decade before we had the kind of control that Alice says that she will have. Well at least I won the bet against Jasper. In fact I was going to go and get my 20 right now. I bolted up the stairs running into Bella on the way past. I hadn't even been watching where I was going. I would have blamed it on her if I weren't in such a rush to get Jazzy-Poo to pay up, so I just helped her up and ran off again. I caught a glimpse of her face as I took off and the look of surprise was priceless. I chuckled under my breath as I burst through Jasper's door. I would pick on her about it later. Alice and Jasper were lying around in their room talking. Jasper already had his money waiting in his outstretched arm for me. Alice had obviously told him I was coming. I tackled him anyway. We were rolling around on the floor, me winning of course, when Alice went still. Another vision. Jasper was at her side in an instant. When she came out of her trance she looked at me and laughed. She whispered in Jaspers ear, something that even I couldn't hear and he was in hysterics too. I wasn't going to put up with them laughing at my expense so I spear tackled Jasper and tried to get it out of him between laughter he fought back, but never said a word.

"Emmet!" Esme called from the door.

"Stop attacking your brother!" she scolded. She came over and grabbed me by the ear, dragging me away.

"Your going to your room young man! You better think about your behavior!" She said, tugging me out of the room by my ear. Alice and Jasper were rolling around on the floor barely able to breathe by this stage. I swear that I could see Esme smirking as she shoved me into my room. I sat down on the huge couch to sulk. How come Esme was on their side? I mean, yeah I may have broken something when I tackled Jasper but who cares! It's not like we can't afford to get another one.

"What's up babe?" Rose mused sitting cross-legged on the couch next to me. I stared at my feet

"Alice and Jazz are picking on me!" I groaned. Rosalie just laughed at my childish behavior.

"I'll cheer you up!" she whispered in my ear. That was when I looked at her. Sitting next to me in nothing but her underwear, she was gorgeous, everyone knew that, but not as well as me. I grinned sheepishly, only making her laugh harder.

"Come here!" I said, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her across my own, she squealed in response, a huge grin on her face. God I loved her. I told her so, before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Who knew that _you_ could be romantic Emmet!" she demanded laughing I tickled her lightly in response, she squirmed away and marched across the room to sit grumpily on the floor, glaring playfully at me.

"I'm only romantic for a few seconds, savor it while you can missy" I told her, only to have her appear in my arms again a few seconds later. She laughed

"Horny vampire" she muttered under her breath. I laughed at that then kissed her on her nose. Picking her up bridal style and walking around the room.

"Romantic enough for you?" I asked, kissing her passionately.

"You just want some action? Don't you?" she teased jumping out of my arms, lying on her back on he couch.

"Well, Em, you give a little, you get a little" she hinted.

"And what do you want my sexy immortal being?" I asked her.

"STRIP TEASE!" she demanded sitting up and clapping her hands. Cheeky woman! I went over to m stereo and put some music on, dancing like a lunatic on the way back to the middle of the room. I was shaking my rear end in her face and teasing her to squeals of delight, when I decided that I had had enough waiting. I took of my shirt and threw it in her face, and then at vampire speed I had myself, and her undressed. She laughed at my impatient attitude and positioned herself underneath me. I kissed her playfully on her neck, when she flipped me over and jumped on me, laughing. That was when we hear the scream. It was really close and sounded a hell of a lot like Bella. We jumped up straight away and quickly chucked some clothes on to go and see what was happening. We walked out into the hall to the hysterical laughter of everyone, except Bella, she looked at me sheepishly and then looked to the floor. Before laughing too.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 9

**Chapter 17**

BPOV

"What's wrong!?" Edward was at my side in a flash. I had realised at once that Alice had seen this happening. She skipped lightly up to my side and kissed me on the cheek.

"Have a bit of a shock did you?" She asked laughing.

"X-ray vision can come in handy, but your going to have to learn how to control it Bella," she told me. Edwards jaw dropped.

"Why did you scream though Bella?" Jasper asked, clearly in the know, he winked at Alice, whose tiny body was convulsing in laughter. I had to admit it was pretty funny when you thought about it, but quite disturbing for me at the same time.

"Emmet and Rosalie" I whispered. Carlisle and Esme had joined us now and it didn't take them long to catch on what was so funny. Edward looked confused for a second before he barked with laughter. I had to smile at that, even though I was still slightly disturbed. How could I ever look at Emmet in the same way again? Emmet and Rosalie burst through the door.

"What's wrong?" Emmet demanded. I looked up at him sheepishly, but looked away when I caught his eye. I didn't notice what he was wearing, but it wasn't long until Alice pointed out that they had put each other's clothes on. Rosalie looked stunning in what ever she wore and I had grown accustomed to her walking around in Emmet's clothes. It wasn't unusual, but Emmet was wearing short shorts and a skimpy hooters t-shirt, god knows why Rose had that. Probably for a laugh, but Emmet wearing it was hysterical, I was the first to regain my voice from laughing so hard, and I pointed out to Emmet what we were laughing at. If he could have gone red he would have, but he just ducked back into his room and came out in something a bit more decent. He was completely covered up, which was good, because I had seen enough of Emmet for one day. He couldn't look anyone in the eye for a while, and when he did he realised what I had screamed about in the first place, and looked away again. Rosalie thought it was just about as funny as Alice and Jasper did. I couldn't help but laugh at Emmet as he moved his had to cover himself up even more, even though the X-ray vision had stopped.

"Your going to have to learn to control what you see Bella" Carlisle told me.

"Focus on that wall there and see if you can see through it" he instructed. Sure enough, within a few seconds, I could see through the wall into Esme's room.

"Now see if you can see through clothes." Alice teased looking at Emmet.

I laughed and focused my gaze on Edward. Ok so the X-ray vision did have an upside. A major upside if you ask me. I could stare at Edward's body all day long and not have to share it with anyone. I grinned and caught his eye.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Emmet groaned, disgusted. I laughed at him and raised an eyebrow. Causing him to move his other arm and cover himself up even more. I laughed at him

"Don't worry Em, I have seen enough to last a life time!" he glared at me.

"You know you want it!" he teased back.

"Eeew!" I replied playing along. Rose laughed and grabbed Emmet's hand.

"She might not, but I do she whispered in his ear, loud enough for me to hear. She winked at me and led him back into the room.

"Don't watch Bells!" Emmet called as he followed Rose back into their room.

"Don't worry I wouldn't want to!" I called back, staring contentedly at Edward. Carlisle only raised an eyebrow and walked away. Alice laughed and skipped back up to her room with Jasper.

"What have I done to deserve such horny children?" Esme laughed turning to head downstairs. Edward ran away at Vampire speed and was back before I had worked out where he had gone, with a piece of paper and a pen in his hand.

Lets play a trick on Rose and Emmet!

He wrote, his eyes glowing mischievously.

Use your mind power thing to tap Emmet on the shoulder with something while he is 'busy' with Rosalie. But make sure that Rose doesn't see it.

I stifled a laugh and focused through the wall. They were making out on the couch, fully clothed thank god. I think that maybe it was just a precaution, but I was thankful all the same. I saw a CD cover in the corner of the room and sent it flying at Emmet's head. It stopped inches before it hit him, floating in the air. I got it to touch his shoulder twice before flying back to its original spot on the floor. It landed silently. Just like I had pictured in my head. Emmet turned around, and not seeing anything, he shrugged and went back to tonsil hockey with Rosalie. I sent the CD cover flying at him, not bothering to stop it this time. It whacked him in the back of the head.

"What the?!" he jumped off the couch and looked around wildly. Edward heard his response and picked me up and flew up the stairs to our room, above theirs.

"Look though the floor!" he chuckled. Alice and Jasper were already in our room, in on the joke as well. I focused through the floor to see that yet again, Em and Rose had gone back to tonsil hockey. I told the others so and they stifled their laughter with the pillows on Edward's giant, and un-necessary golden bed. As Emmet started to take off his shirt, I made sure that it wouldn't come off. Not matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the shirt over his head. Rosalie was looking at him like he was an absolute moron as he struggled. Then, as she decided to help him I let it come of easily. Rosalie glared at Emmet but let it slide. I could hear Alice laughing into the pillow behind me. I turned to glare at her for being to loud, but she went into a trance, as soon as I turned.

"Quick!" she giggled coming out of the trance.

"Hide!" she grabbed Jaspers hand and lead him out of the room. Edward rolled under the bed and I followed him laughing quietly at the memory of him hiding in my cupboard after we got back from Italy. It seemed like such a long time ago. I wondered when the Volturi was going to come and check up on me and shuddered. Edward put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"When Emmet and Rosalie have finished looking for us, Alice is going to have something to tell you." He warned me.

"Oh god! What is happening now?" I whispered, trying to keep quiet enough to stop Emmet from hearing. I could hear footsteps outside the door, so I knew he was close.

"BOO" Emmet said as he came into the room, banging the door loudly against the wall. I would have screamed but Edward's hand was already across my mouth, stopping me from making a sound.

"I know you're in here!" Emmet taunted. Edward started to pull me out from under the bed from the opposite side to the door, still with a hand across my mouth. I gave him a confused look and he put his fingers to his lips. We crouched down so we wouldn't be seen by Emmet as we emerged from under the bed. Edward held up his hand and slowly curled down each finger, on at a time. I quickly grasped what he had planned and as soon as he put down the last finger we both jumped up and screamed

"BOO" making Emmet jump through the roof. Literally.

I stared up at the hole in the roof and gaped.

"You moron!" Edward laughed at Emmet as he realised what he had done.

"What WAS that noise?" Esme yelled from the door, glaring at Emmet. Then she noticed the roof.

"EMMET CULLEN!" She screamed. I caught a glimpse of Alice, Jasper and Rosalie clutching their sides from laughing so hard outside. Esme grabbed Emmet by the ear and pulled him out of the room. She was screaming incoherently at him the whole way down to his room.

"Poor Emmet" Rosalie laughed.

"He can't go one day without breaking something, I'd better go and cheer him up." She said, turning out the door.

"And Bella, please stop throwing stuff at his head." She giggled

"I don't think he can take much more today." Alice laughed and ran over for a hi-five. I saw Rosalie shaking her head and smiling as she walked out the door.

I looked back up at the hole in the roof, roughly the size of Emmet's head, and saw that Edward was looking up it also. He jumped up like a basketball player and held himself in the hole, looking around in the ceiling.

"This is _disgusting!_" he groaned, looking around.

"Alice, go get me something to fix this up" he said, gracefully dropping to the ground. Alice was out of the room and back in a matter of seconds with a plank of wood and some nails, which Edward used to fix the gaping hole. The tone of the wood looked strange contrasted against the white ceiling. Like it didn't fit in with the rest of the room. It reminded me of how I felt compared to Edward before I had been changed.

I glanced around the room again to see that it was empty, save Edward and I. He was watching me intently, a sly grin on his face. Then he leaped at me swooping me onto the bed in one smooth movement.

"I have been waiting for this!" he whispered in my ear, his cool breath still raised the hair on the back of my neck. He kissed my throat tentatively; before he looked up to make sure what he was doing was ok. I put my finger under his chin and pulled his lips up to meet mine, kissing him softly. Softly wasn't good enough for him, he had other ideas on his mind. He deepened the kiss, all his boundaries down for the first time ever. He had never kissed me like this before. It had been impossible for him to kiss me like this when I was a human. Now he didn't have to control himself anymore.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled from downstairs. Edward glared at the door, but as soon as he focused on what she was thinking he was up in a flash. He picked me up and carried me down the stairs. I looked up at his face; grumpy at Alice for destroying the moment I had just been having with Edward, and noticed his coal black eyes and realised something was wrong.

Something was very, very wrong.

**Ok, in exchange for the long chapter… and yes I know it's a cliffie… that's why you are going to be good and do as I say… (I'm evil I know, but it's fun) yes… I have written the next chapter… but no it wont go up until my reviews reach 100… (like I said… evil) if it takes too long I will probably get bored, but this story has a fair few alerts and not enough reviews to add up to that. **

**When I get the reviews I want, if I have finished chapter 19 I will put up both chapters at once. Depending on how nice I'm feeling. I'm trying to make the chapters longer now so they will tide you over for a bit longer because school starts again soon and I won't be able to write as much. But still, I have to weekends… this weekend especially… IF I GET REVIEWS! :P:P**

**MWUHAHAHAHA**

**ILY you all!!**

**Xxx**

**AliceCullen-Forever.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 9

**Chapter 18**

BPOV

"I don't think she is ready Alice!" Edward growled, glaring menacingly at her. She returned his glare but was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"When is he coming?" Edward asked.

"What? Who is coming? STOP IGNORING ME!" I glared at the two of them who were quite obviously trying to out glare each other; Edward was winning, because Alice was bouncing up and down in true Alice fashion and couldn't contain her excitement from whatever she had seen.

"It's nothing love." Edward shushed me. I shrugged him off, looking questioningly at Alice who grinned widely

"Charlie is coming!" she said.

"Ch-Charlie" I stammered. I defiantly wasn't ready to see him. For one, I looked significantly different than I had before and secondly I wasn't sure how I would cope with the bloodlust while he is around. Even though Alice has reassured me that I can now cope around humans, I hadn't tested that theory, and I didn't want Charlie getting hurt because of it.

Edward asked her to check to see if I would be all right, he still looked worried but he had clamed down a little, maybe to try and soothe me, but I wasn't sure. Alice went still looking for the future but Edward tensed up even more

"I can't see anything." She stammered.

"Bloody dogs!" She moaned, comprehending what not seeing the future meant.

There was a knock on the door and I jumped. I had been so focused on Alice that I hadn't smelt it. I could tell a human was outside the door, but I felt that I had enough strength to be able to control myself enough to stop from attacking the innocent human on the other side of the door.

"Come in Charlie!" Alice called

"Crap" I muttered under my breath. I hadn't realised that he would be so close.

"How'd he get here so quickly?" I asked. Alice grinned sheepishly.

"I knew he was coming a while ago, I just didn't say anything so Edward couldn't be influenced by you chickening out and running away while Charlie was here." So that was why Edward was so cross.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed, coming in for a hug. The close proximity was hard to deal with but I managed to restrain myself. I realised I was holding my breath and slowly let it out.

It was easier to manage around him than I thought it would be. He greeted Alice and Edward and we showed him around the house. He seemed a little uncomfortable when he realised that Edward and I were sharing a room, but he soon got over it when I pointed out that we were married.

Oh My God! Charlie actually got over it! Wow! I was shocked; it was a big step for him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was another knock at the door. Alice looked surprised so I could only have one guess at who it was. I ran at human speed down to answer the door to find a rather shaken looking Jacob and Pru.

"Hi Bel…" Jacob said, trailing off as he took me in. His eyes widened as he took me in. His eyes trailed down the full length of my body and he actually seemed to accept what had happened without much of a hassle. He pulled me into a vice tight hug.

"Man Bells! You _stink!_" he laughed as he pulled away as quickly as he had grabbed me.

"Jacob!" Charlie said from the top of the stairs, clearly shocked.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" he cried running down the stairs.

_He seems a little too excited, I bet he invited him._ Edward said. I glared at him and he looked at me confused.

_Why is Bella glaring at me? What have I don't wrong to upset such a beautiful angel? Does she regret me changing her? _ Edward's lips didn't move but his voice rang clear. I bit my tongue from sharing this new information with him, but made a mental note to scold him about his thoughts later. I tried focusing on Charlie but could hear nothing. Odd. Edward's thoughts were still clear as a bell, but I could hear a slight hum behind his thoughts. I looked at him questioningly and tried to see if he could hear me.

_Edward, hello? _ I thought. I got no response other than hearing Edward panic some more about my apparent loss of sanity. It was then that I realised that I had obviously been out of it for a while, focusing on Edwards thoughts and brought my focus back to Charlie and Jacob who were trying desperately to get my attention.

"Bella?" Charlie waved his hand in front of my eyes.

"Any one at home?" Jacob asked knocking lightly on the side of my head.

"Edward" I muttered.

"We need to talk. Now"

_Oh God! She seems so cross. What have I done? _

I grabbed his hand as I sped him up to our room.

"You haven't done anything wrong Edward" I soothed him, kissing the back of his hand that was still held firmly in mine.

_How did she know I was worrying? She must be so attuned to me. God I love you Bella_

"I love you too Edward." I replied to his thoughts. Confusion masked his face for a second before an imaginary light bulb lit up over his head and comprehension dawned over his face.

"You can hear my thoughts!"

"Only yours Edward" his mouth opened into a perfect _O. _I laughed at his expression. He laughed along with me. All of a sudden I couldn't hear his thoughts anymore. I looked at him confused again, whishing I could hear them again, and I could.

"Excellent" I muttered under my breath, sounding somewhat like Mr. Burns from _The Simpsons. _Edward cocked his head to the side, looking confused again. He was so cute that I couldn't resist kissing him on the nose before I answered his unspoken question.

"I can only hear you when I want too." I explained giggling as his eyes lit up.

"Do you think that I might be able to control it too?" Edward asked excited by the prospects.

"Maybe. We will have to find out wont we!" I touched the tip of his nose with my finger. He looked longingly into my eyes and I reached up to kiss him. I was so lost in the fire and passion of the kiss, (I wasn't used to kisses like that. I loved not having to hold back) that like so many other times, I forgot everything. I forgot my name. The only thing I could focus on was Edward's mouth on mine, with all his boundaries down.

"Ahem" I heard from the door. Charlie was standing there looking really awkward. I glared at Edward for not warning me.

_Bella, trust me, I wanted to distract him, but it didn't work. He wants to know how we disappeared so fast._ Edward warned me. Crap.

"Bella, you have some explaining to do. Something is not quite right here." Charlie said, looking at me intently. Usually Renee was the perceptive one.

"Dad, I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you." I laughed trying to ease the tension. It worked to some degree, but not for long.

"Bella I know you married, and love Edward dearly, but you have changed so much, and not just mentally, but physically as well. Your stronger, faster, your _graceful_." I had to smirk at that last comment.

"Bella, something has changed and your not telling me what it is. I have a strange feeling that it is serious, and that I have already lost you, but not quite for good yet." He shivered, but continued.

"Bella when you took off with Edward before, you were literally a blur. I thought it was m eyes playing tricks on me, but Jacob looked just as dumbfounded as I'm sure I did. The other thing is, when you hugged me when I first got here, you were so strong, that it almost hurt, and I don't even think you knew you were hugging that tightly. I know something is off Bella, and I want the truth!" Since when was Charlie so perceptive? Usually he would just brush things off. _He is fuming Bella, calm him down and try to talk him out of it, at least for now. _I grimaced as I tried to think of a way to respond to Charlie's rant. It took a while to gather my thoughts together when I had gotten over the fact that the longest speech my dad had probably ever made, had put him in so much danger.

"Charlie, I think you are extremely over tired. Don't be so silly. People can't just disappear in a blur." I winced. I hated lying to Charlie, I had hoped that I wouldn't have to do it again, other than the obvious faking my own death, but that was inevitable.

Charlie seemed to calm a bit, but he still refused to see sense. I managed to talk him into going to eat dinner and hitting the sack. He had been driving all day after all.

Once Charlie was safely in bed I had to deal with Jacob, who had been waiting patiently, tormenting Emmet as he did so. I decided that poor Emmet had had enough for one day and told Rose that I wouldn't interrupt them this time if she got him away for a while before he did something stupid. I could see that Jacob's baiting was putting him farther on edge than he needed to be.

"So Jacob, what brings you here?" I asked him

"Well, Bella, I decided that I wanted you and Edward to be the first to know…" he trailed off as Edward burst out laughing in response to one of Jacobs thoughts"

"Give me five!" he said holding out his hand. Pru and I looked at each other shocked. I tuned into Edwards thoughts but he was singing to himself in Italian. I suppose that was enough to conceal his thoughts from me.

"Conniving Vampire!" I muttered under my breath. Jacob and Edward roared with laughter again. Good to see them actually getting along.

"Well Bella, you see, Pru and I have decided to get married." He said. My jaw dropped.

"JACOB BLACK YOU ARE 17 FOR GOD'S SAKE." I roared.

"And?"

"17 Jacob! Don't you think that's a little young?"

"Hypocrite" he laughed. I stopped for a minute to think it through before throwing my arms around him, pulling back quickly from the smell.

"Oh Jake! Congratulations!" I laughed, pulling Pru in for a quick hug too. She looked relieved. I think she was a little panicky about being in a house full of Vampires. I laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Edward looked at me quizzically but I shrugged it off.

"Well that's great news Jake" I told him sheepishly.

"Bells, I know that I didn't come to your wedding, but do you think you could come to mine?" he asked, unsure.

"OF COURSE I WILL JAKE!" I said, throwing my arms around him yet again. Oh god, I was behaving like Alice. I giggled at the thought. Jacob stayed until late, and we filled him in on everything that had been happening, including my powers. His barking laughter almost woke Charlie when we told him about the prank we had played on Emmet earlier that day.

When he finally had to sleep, Edward and I retreated to our room, purely out of habit, but I was liking the idea of having some uninterrupted alone time with him for a change.

"Now where were we before we were rudely interrupted by all that commotion?" Edward asked me, placing a chaste kiss on my lips, taunting me.

"Why don't you tell me?" I asked, trailing kisses across his exposed neck. I reached slowly down, undoing each of his buttons one by one, my hand tickling his skin as I made my way down. I got to about the third button from the bottom when Edward couldn't take it anymore. He ripped his shirt of and jumped lithely onto the bed, taking me with him. I laughed at his enthusiasm and reached up for a kiss…

Time Lapse

I lay in Edward's arms, still in wonder at how amazing he was, at everything. I laughed at the memory of telling the Cullens that the first time I met them. I turned around to snuggle closer into his chest and sighed in content.

"Edward" Alice called quietly from the door. Edward immediately tensed and wrapped his arms protectively around me.

"I know Alice, we will be down in a sec"

"What's going on?" I asked as Edward pulled me reluctantly out of bad and threw some clothes at me.

"Bella, what Alice saw before, it wasn't Charlie coming, I wasn't worried at all about that." I glared at him sternly, I wasn't happy that he was still keeping things from me.

"I didn't want to get you all panicky over nothing. At first Alice had seen something horrible happening, but as you know, plans change, and it's all going to be ok now I promise." He ranted, pulling me in for a hug and kissing my forehead softly.

I was confused. I raised my eyebrow as I looked up at him.

"Bella, The Volturi are here."

**MUHAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry had to have another Cliffie…**

**This chapter was really just another filler. I can't help that I had writers block right till the very end of the chapter… **

**But let me know what your thinking. I would love to get some more feedback. But I still love you guys for reviewing.**

**I have set another goal for you guys for the reviews, but the catch is you wont know it, so you better give me lots of reviews! :P**

**Sorry I have to bribe so much. **

**I really do ily you all. **

**And sorry no more powers from now on. Like I said, it was just to help cure my writers block. Anyway, review review review. They really do make me very happy. And thanks to the amazing response last time, you almost got up too 100 but I caved… consider yourselves lucky**

**D**

**AliceCullen-Forever**

**P.S. This story is getting close to the end, but don't fret, I have plans for another, but that's all it is at this stage… a plan… well lots, and I don't know which one to go with first.**

**But I will work that you later. Enough ranting.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!**

**XxXxXxXfac**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 9

**Chapter 19**

BPOV

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"They used to holes in Alice's vision to get over here before she noticed. Bell, we have been expecting this visit. Nothing bad will come of it I promise you I won't let anything happen."

"How far away are they?" I asked, panicked.

"Well Bella, they are waiting outside"

"WHAT!" I screamed again clinging on tighter to Edward's shirt. He gently pried my hands off before I ripped it, holding both my hands tightly in its place. He lifted my hands to his lips and grazed his lips along my knuckles.

"We'd better go downstairs and face this." He muttered looking just as discontented as I must have. He dropped one of my hands and we headed down the stairs at human pace trying to put off the inevitable. We reached the living area and sat down in the love seat while the rest of the family assembled around us. Edward was rubbing soothing circles in the back of my hand, trying to calm me, with no success. Thankfully when Jasper arrived I did manage to calm down. I smiled appreciatively at him. A deep growl started to emit from Edwards chest and I could tell that they were close. My suspicions were proved correct when there was a quiet knock at the door. I glared over at it willing to see through it. Jane and Aro were waiting to come inside, but I could see plenty of others waiting farther back.

"Come in" Carlisle called politely, although I saw that his eyes were too tensed at the door.

"We have to ask you to be fairly quiet, if you hadn't noticed the smell already, we have a human staying and we don't want to alert him to the fact that you exist, we don't want to have to get him more involved than he already is."

Aro nodded and glided over to Carlisle to take his outstretched hand in a firm handshake.

"So nice to see you Carlisle, it's been too long"

"Indeed it has" Carlisle replied, though obviously he meant otherwise. Aro must have known, because of his ability but made no comment.

"My dear Bella!" he exclaimed looking at me.

"It seems that you have finally joined us!" he said making his way over to Edward and I. if I were still a human, my heart would have been beating at a hundred miles an hour in my chest. But as he had just pointed out, that was no longer the case. My heart stood dormant in my chest, but I found myself gripping tighter to Edward with each step Aro took towards me.

"May I?" he asked stretching out his arm with his hand raised like he was expecting a high five. I reluctantly rested my palm against his, only for him to release a sigh of aggravation.

"I wonder…" he murmured turning towards Jane. Edwards' growls got louder.

"No!" he yelled at Jane, who was wickedly grinning my way. The grin disappeared quickly as she found that her power still had no effect on me. Edward sighed relieved into my hair.

"Thank God" he muttered into the back of my neck. He kissed the back of my head and held me closer. Aro chuckled at this little discovery.

"Well, obviously this isn't a purely social visit." Carlisle pointed out to Aro who nodded his head still focused intently on me.

"We came to request that Bella join us" Aro stated calmly. I could feel Edward tense up as he said this.

"I-I'd rather not." I stammered as Edward's arms tightened around me. Aro glared at me as soon as I rejected his offer.

"Bella, you don't have much choice in the matter. You either come with us or there will be consequences." As Aro said this I heard a muffled scream coming from the stairwell. There standing with a cold hard hand over his mouth was a very bewildered looking Charlie. One of the guards had him in a firm hold and was refusing to let him go as he struggled pointlessly to get away.

"LET HIM GO!" I shouted at Aro, only to have him laugh in my face. The vampire holding Charlie lowered his hand so Charlie could speak.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"I'm a police officer, if you don't let me go I'm placing you under arrest!" The vampire who still held him close chuckled under his breath.

"Now, my dear Bella" Aro continued

"This is your choice, you can either come with us and we will only change your beloved father into one of us, or you can refuse to come and he will die."

"I'm coming too!" Edward snarled at Aro, already knowing what my decision would be.

"I suppose we will have to let you, not that you wouldn't be a great asset to the guard too, Edward, and darling Alice too." Aro added.

"Then we all will go. Our family sticks together." Carlisle stated firmly. Aro only nodded in response. Jane snickered with glee at our turmoil.

"What's going on?" Charlie demanded, only to be ignored.

"Will you allow us half an hour to pack" Esme asked pleasantly.

"Of course." Aro responded.

"Charlie can stay with you and we will meet you at the airport." He said as he turned to the vampire still holding Charlie, and then drifted out the door. The rest of the Cullens ran off to pack, not worrying about going at human pace. I ran to Charlie's side straight away to help him upstairs to pack and to explain. He was mumbling incoherently all the way up the stairs. When we got to his room he sat on the bed while I ran around and gathered up his few possessions he had brought with him and packed it into a bag.

"Bella, I think you need to tell me what is going on." He told me, looking panicked. Finally something was registering.

"Dad, we will explain everything on the way, but right now we have to get downstairs and get out of here." I told him, picking him up, much to his surprise and carrying him down the stairs where everyone was already assembled waiting for us.

"Right, Edward, Bella and Alice, Jasper, you go in the Volvo, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and I will go in my car, we will meet you at the airport. Aro is expecting us." He looked meaningfully at Edward so I tuned into Edwards thoughts to pick up on what he was saying. _Edward, explain as much as you can to Charlie while he is in the car, but try to keep him reasonably calm. Aro has a private jet waiting for us and will fill him in on everything you don't._ I felt my jaw drop but I just shook my head before grabbing Edward's hand and leading him out to the Volvo where Alice and Charlie were already waiting in the back. Charlie looked worried already as I noticed that Alice was talking to him. I couldn't hear what she said clearly until we got a little closer when I realised she was already filling Charlie in at a hundred miles an hour, he probably didn't understand half of what she was saying she was talking so fast. I slid into the passenger seat of the car and turned to face my dad as Edward pulled the Volvo out of the driveway. Charlie had a look of horror on his face.

"Did you know Bella?" I focused on Edward's thoughts to help me out. I had no idea how much he knew. _Vampires! What nonsense they are outside and aren't burning. Well yes it isn't very sunny. That would explain what's up with Bella, Oh God! If she is one of them then someone will pay!_

"Yes dad, I knew, I knew from the very start. But dad you have to understand, we are sort of 'vegetarian' vampires. We live off of animals, but we are part of the very select few that does. Those vampires you saw tonight, they aren't like us but they are the most powerful coven of vampires in the world. Almost like royalty." Charlie's eyes grew wider and wider as I spoke.

"You're one of them!" he demanded.

"Well yes dad, but I chose to be. I love Edward and it is safer for us this way." I told him he shook his head as he hid it in his hands.

"When they said that they would change me if you joined them, or kill me if you didn't that means that they are going to turn me into one of them doesn't it?" he whispered through his hands.

"Yes, but its really not that bad. Once you are changed that is. Another thing is, that is once you have learned to control your blood lust, and if you decide to live like us, you can live amongst humans again."

"Of course I'm going to be a 'Vegetarian' as you put it!" he spat. I looked desperately at Alice.

"He will calm down soon." She told me.

"Charlie, another thing we need to tell you about is that some vampires, as well as the heightened senses we get, have other extra senses as well. I can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can manipulate emotions and Bella has the most powers of us all, though Carlisle hasn't come up with a reason for hers yet, she can control objects with her mind, has X-ray vision, and can read my thoughts alone. I think the latter she picked up from spending so much time with me, but even I have no clue how she got the others. The rest of us carried things over from our human lives" Edward said, looking apprehensively in the rear view mirror to gauge his reaction. I turned around again to look at him, and glare at jasper, who wasn't helping the situation, just looking outside the window.

"Jasper!" I scolded

"Oh, right" he said, placing a hand on Charlie' shoulder.

"You really don't have to worry Charlie." He said, as Charlie calmed right down.

"Were here." Edward said was we pulled up at the airport. I could see Aro and Jane, in their cloaks waiting by the entrance to the terminal; a wide grin spread right across Jane's face.

**Sorry that its not very long, and it's another sorta cliffie… im not really happy with this chapter, so let me know what you think.**

**Im back at school this week so im going to write as much as I can but if I take a while to get a chapter out then blame school work not me! but I promise to do my best. **

**Please review, I didn't get a very big response to the last chapter and you know that reviews inspire me to write.**

**Thanks guys! **

**) **

**anyway, hope you like, even if its not the best. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 9

**Chapter 20**

CPOV- (I thought I might give it a try, let me know what you think)

What I had just been told made a lot of sense; apart from I couldn't wrap my head around Carlisle being a doctor. I had to admit I was taking this pretty well, but then Jasper may have something to do with that if what they are saying is true about him being able to manipulate emotions.

These vampires that had caused the Cullens to react like this must be pretty special, I couldn't imagine Carlisle letting them get away with such things unless they were powerful members of the vampire world. Bella kept talking as we got out of the car and headed over to them. She told me about Aro's apparent power as she walked by my side. We had never talked so much in the whole time she came to live with me, well she had never talked so much. She quieted, as she got closer to the hooded creature looming up in front of us. He reached out to shake my hand as he welcomed us. I got the feeling that I had no choice but to comply with the handshake so I reached out my hand. He gripped it lightly but didn't let go for a few minutes.

"Interesting" he muttered under his breath he looked me in the eye and added,

"Last time your dear Bella here disappeared, she was actually saving her Edward here from me," He told me. I took a sharp intake of breath and glared at Bella who looked away sheepishly.

"Oh really" I replied, hoping to sound nonchalant. I would have to talk to Bella about that later. So much for her jumping off a cliff! Aro turned around in a swift movement, his cloak billowing out behind him as he started to walk over to the plane I could see in the distance. It had to be a private plane, there were no logos on it saying which airline it belonged too. Bella grabbed my hand and started dragging me along with the rest of the Cullens in the same direction as Aro. As we got closer to the plane I realised how big it actually was. There were more men, assumedly more vampires who appeared to be standing guard around the plane, the fact that one the brief glimpse I had of them I saw that they had eyes as red as the ones that had come to the house, confirmed this suspicion. I had noticed that Bella's eyes were a lot lighter than the other vampires, sort of topaz, like the rest of the Cullens. That might have had something to do with the fact that they were 'vegetarians' as they had put it. By this time I had realised that I was going to have to become one of these creatures and I swore to myself that I would be like the Cullens and not harm any people as I entered the plane. Inside was very spacious, it hardly looked possible to have this much space from outside, but there was. Jasper, who's hand was still on my shoulder let me over to a seat in the far corner of the room as the rest of the family and the other vampires filed in. Aro was talking quietly to the little female vampire who was with him. Her girlish face was twisted into an evil looking grin. As she took as eat next to him when he finally sat down, last. The doors shut and I could already feel the plane taxiing already. There were no windows close by so I had no idea what was going on outside. Aro did though, he was waving out the one little window to someone, _or something_ outside. I shuddered at the thought. Only to feel Jasper slightly squeeze my shoulder, and instantly feel relaxed.

"NO!" Edward suddenly leaped out of his seat and glared furiously at Aro only to have him laugh happily in response.

"It won't be very long Edward, plus Jane hasn't had a chance to show Charlie what she can do yet." Aro said calmly.

This time it was Carlisle who stood up in anger. I don't think I had ever seen Carlisle very angry and the look on his face when he stood up was enough to have me cowering in my seat.

"Calm down" Jasper soothed, squeezing my shoulder again. I felt a new wave of calm spread over me as I watched what was going on in front of me.

"Don't worry Carlisle, she wont harm the human, she would just like to show him what she can do!" Aro said. I wasn't liking the sound of this, and neither did any one else apparently. Jasper released my shoulder and the calming effect dimmed, and soon turned to rage, as Jasper seemed to realise what was going on. I still had no idea, but Jaspers anger seeped through me, as it seemed to every other member of the Cullen family. Bella was dry sobbing on Edwards shoulder, but even he was shaking with anger as he tried desperately to sooth her. Jane glared wordlessly at him and he suddenly dropped to the floor writhing in pain. Not a sound escaped his lips, but I couldn't look away from the scene being played out in front of me. Bella was screaming insults at Jane, while trying to help Edward, which only made Jane's stare more menacing and Edward scream in pain. This upset Bella more, but she stopped the screaming. After what seemed like a lifetime, Jane looked away from Edward and he stopped screaming. I hadn't realised that by this time we were flying. Bella was holding on to Edward as tight as she could when Jane turned her glare to me. Bella stepped in front of me before I had time to register what was going on and I cowered lower in my seat.

"You said you wouldn't!" Bella accused.

"That was before you we so rude Bella" Jane said menacingly, as she pushed Bella out of the way and turned the full force of her glare on me. at first I felt nothing, but then the most excruciating pain I had ever felt in my life stabbed at me like glass. I only felt it for a few seconds, even though it seemed like years before Jane was knocked over by the brute force that was Emmett. I stared blindly at them for a second before everything went black.

**Im so sorry it's been so long! My life has been very hectic lately, which also explains the shortness of this chapter, hopefully, now that I'm back in the Boarding House, and settled in I will be able to write faster again. I will do my best I swear. I have been doing homework all weekend and have stayed up as late as I could possible handle to write this for you, so please don't be too mean about how crap this chapter is… IT'S VERY LATE!! And I didn't get much f a response for the last chapter so I wasn't as motivated as I have been.**

**Alright, enough excuses, next chapter asap…. 10 chapters to go. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 9

**Chapter 21**

BPOV

"CHARLIE!" I yelled as I ran to his slumped form in the chair. Emmett was still holding down Jane, keeping her face, especially her eyes to the floor.

"Just get him comfortable Bella" Carlisle told me as he come over to help me.

"He has been through a lot tonight, just let him rest" I scooped up Charlie in my arms, which was easy now that I was a vampire and laid him out on the soft carpet next to his chair. He was only just breathing so I sat down next to him and glared over at Jane. Emmett had now released her, under the condition that she wouldn't attack anyone on the plane again. Aro had readily agreed, but obviously for other reasons than Emmett, I think he just wanted us to readily agree to what ever he told us we had to do. Edward sat down at my side and kissed my cheek gently before putting his arms around me and pulling me into is lap. I kept one hand resting on Charlie's and the other entwined with Edward as he tried to soothe me. I noticed him looking meaningfully at Jasper who came over also and put his hand on my shoulder and I instantly calmed down. I noticed everyone else visibly calming down too. Alice was sitting in the corner of the room with a very familiar look on her face, I was the only one apart from Edward who noticed it. I looked at her questioningly after she came out of her trance with a look of horror on her face.

_Don't you DARE _she mouthed at Edward. Edward just gripped me tighter and shook his head at her. I tried to tune into his thoughts but they were all focused on Charlie now and I had no idea what Alice had seen. Perhaps it was better that way. We spent the rest of the flight in silence, apart from my sobs into Edward's chest as I started to worry about Charlie. He still hadn't woken up when we arrived in Italy. I scooped him up in my arms as we left the Plane and got into the waiting cars. His being in such close proximity didn't even phase me as I placed him gently along Edward and my laps in the car reserved for us and Aro. Aro sat in the front seat, next to the driver.

"Now Edward" he said turning around to face us.

"I'm sure you know already why you are all here, but Bella wont yet." He was looking intently at me as he said this.

"Bella my dear, you see since what happened in Seattle last summer, we have had a little bit of trouble with humans becoming more and more suspicious of us. This is why I brought you over here. I figured that Edward would be able to know what to say to the humans in Volterra to calm them, seeing as they seem to be the most suspicious of the lot. They are the ones rising suspicions after all. They are scared of us, and we needed reinforcements to help us out. You were the only family who would be able to do this without breaking the rules about not eating while in Volterra. Of course there are the family in Denali, but you were our first choice, considering Edwards abilities. We will let you go after you have calmed things down, but until then you will live with us. Your father knows too much though Bella, and I'm sorry about that, but he is going to have to be changed. There is not much I can do about that without breaking the rules that I myself set in place." This took a while to sink in. I was surprised that Aro couldn't deal with something as simple as this himself, but as he said, the humans were already suspicious of him and it might only make things worse. Although he could have just asked Alice. By this time I had already decided that I would help them and then leave as soon as I could. Nothing was going to stop me going home. We pulled up outside the gates at Volterra and Aro spoke quietly to the guard outside the car before we were let in. I heard Charlie's heart rate increase as he woke up when we were driving through the city. We stopped before the square and entered the same way as we had the first time I had come to this now hated place, so many horrible memories here had caused this hatred, I could tell by the look on Alice and Edwards face that they felt the same. I jumped down the hole after Carlisle and Esme and caught Charlie as Edward dropped him into m waiting arms. I could tell that I had probably bruised him a bit, but he was shaking so hard I don't think he noticed. Jasper put his hand back on Charlie's shoulder to calm him as we waited for everyone else to appear suddenly behind us. We settled at walking at human pace for a while, but Aro was obviously getting very impatient so I had Charlie climb onto my back so that I could carry him the rest of the way to where ever Aro was leading us. We emerged into the first room I remember coming to on my last visit here and the same receptionist smiled warmly at us. I noticed the change in her immediately, she had gotten her wish and had joined the Volturi vampires. Her now red eyes took in the general atmosphere of the room and stayed quiet as we all filed through another door. I hadn't noticed it on my last visit, but it was just as big and scary as the other doors in the building. It opened out into a passage with more doors lining the walls. It wasn't very long, but Aro directed us to the last door on the left before disappearing into one of the other rooms. We quickly found ourselves in a largish room with a rather uncomfortable looking bed. The room was empty apart from that and I realised why we were here.

Charlie.

**Yes I know it's not very long, but I should be doing homework… I have the rest of the story planned out and im not looking forward to writing the next 5 chapters…. Sorry at least three of them will have me crying the whole time… but I promise… the ending is good…. At this stage… **

**Please don't kill me for the next chapter, it has to happen for my plot to work. Im so sorry!**

**Thanks for the reviews… I need some for this chapter to motivate me to write the next. **

**Thanks guys!**

**And rokinwriter please don't expect the next chapter to have good grammar, I will be lucky if I can see what im typing through the tears. **


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 9

**Chapter 22**

BPOV

When Aro walked in I glared blatantly at him, although he didn't seem phased in the slightest by my gesture.

"Now Bella, you have a choice, you can choose who does this, but it must be done in the next 20 minutes or its over" Aro told me from the doorway. I looked at Charlie who was still shaking, Jaspers efforts were going to waste now and he probably wouldn't cope after Charlie started to feel the pain. I was going to have to kick him out if he didn't leave soon. Charlie looked at me pleadingly, I could tell through Edwards thoughts that he wanted me to do it, but I wasn't sure if I was ready. I hadn't hunted for a few days, and I still didn't think I had enough control, but I was going to have to do it, I couldn't do anything else other than what Charlie wanted at this point in time. He was now sitting patiently on the bed waiting for me to come over. Aro snickered as he left the room. I walked slowly over to Charlie.

"You do have a choice Charlie, but not much of one. I'll give you 15 minutes to think about what you want if you need it" I told him I was trying to buy some time to get read myself, I knew what he was going to choose already though. Now he knew what we were he wanted to be a part of it, just like I had. I was all Charlie had left really, and he wanted to stay with me as much as I needed to stay with Edward. He looked up at me and put a hand on my face.

"Just do it when you're ready Bells" he told me.

"I'm not leaving you when there is another way that everyone will end up happy." It was one of the most emotional things Charlie had ever said to me, and I shied away from it was usual. Thankfully he understood as he lowered his face as soon as he had said it and was looking at his hands in his lap.

"Will it hurt?" he whimpered. I placed my hand on his and rubbed soothing circles in it, just like Edward had done to me so many times. I just nodded in response to his question and he sighed.

"Lets get this over with then." He grunted, exposing his neck to me. I put my lips to his neck and muttered "sorry" before I sunk my teeth in. Charlie's scream echoed through the walls and I noticed Jasper exit the room as I pulled my mouth away quickly, returning it soon after to both his wrists and biting there as well. It was the first time I had tasted human blood and I found that it was repulsive, which was an advantage in this situation. Every time I bit down Charlie screamed louder. On the last bite I looked up at his face, which was twisted in agony. I was torn, I wanted to stay here to comfort him, but on the other hand, it was too much to bear watching someone I loved go through this kind of pain. I vaguely noticed Edwards arms wrap around me as I dry sobbed, watching Charlie try to fight through the pain.

After an hour he was begging me to kill him. I found that hard to take, but wouldn't do it. I sat with him the whole time, with Edward humming my lullaby to try and soothe both of us. I held Charlie close, trying to use my skin to cool him as Edward had done for me. it seemed to help a little because he stopped screaming about 15 hours in and continued to suffer in silence. He drifted in and out of consciousness and every time he woke up he begged me to kill him and I refused every time. On the second day the pain seemed to subside a little and he could form a sentence every now and then. He told me that he was glad I hadn't killed him as the pain disappeared even more. The first thing I noticed on the last day of this torture was that Charlie's eyes, unlike mine when I had been first changed were the topaz that I loved to see on the Cullens. Charlie's ability to control his blood lust was apparent straight away. I thought it was strange that they would be topaz, because from my knowledge of the first few months, even years after the change, you still had your own blood in your system, maybe I had taken more blood than necessary. Although thankfully he seemed ok. He still looked as though he was in a little pain as he sat up and took in his surroundings, but it soon passed as he learned how to cope with his new enhanced senses. The look of awe on his face when we could hear the rest of the Cullens from quite a while off was hilarious and changed my weakened emotional state in a matter of seconds. I could hear Jasper complaining about mood swings, as he got closer to the door. I hadn't seen the Cullens for the full three days that it took for Charlie's change to be complete. They all filed into the room looking anxious, apart from Alice who looked ecstatic as they filed in the door. Relief swept over the room as they took in Charlie's new appearance. His few wrinkles had been ironed out and he looked a lot younger, I could see straight away the young man that my mum had fallen for 19 years ago.

"He is going to have to go home soon so as to not raise more suspicions" Aro's voice floated from the door. I hadn't even heard him come in and his voice startled me. I looked back at Charlie to gauge his reaction. He didn't seem too troubled by this when he replied.

"Yes, I understand. But please let my Bella and her family come home soon too. I will miss them while they are away" he said, his now crystal voice ringing pleasantly in the air. Aro nodded slightly in agreement before he walked away again and left us all to ourselves. The tension his presence had caused slowly disappeared as I lost the sound of his footsteps. I didn't have to be Jasper to be able to tell everyone was feeling the same way as me.

Alice was jumping up and down excitedly and she explained why before anyone got a chance to ask what we were all thinking when she finally got out attention.

"Charlie's power!" She explained clapping her hands.

"He was able to resist blood straight away! That's his ability, similar to Bella's, but stronger. It must be something to do with choosing this life." She said practically jumping through the roof. She clapped her hands in excitement. But calmed down when Jasper looked meaningfully at her.

"Right." Carlisle began, obviously talking about what Charlie was going to have to do back in Forks.

"When you go back Charlie, you are going to have to tell a few people you are leaving so as to not rise suspicions, you can stay in our house in Alaska while we are here and then we will sort out what is going to happen when we get back at the time. There are a few things you need to know before you go back though, mainly about the werewolves." Charlie's eyes widened at the last bit. I went over to him again so as to keep him calm, this next bit of information was going to be hard to deal with. We were going to have to contact the La Push gang before Charlie was home to let them know what was going on. Billy wasn't going to be too happy.

"Charlie, your friends on the reservation at La Push back at forks, are almost all werewolves now. As you probably already know, or have at least worked out, there is some hostility between vampires and werewolves. There is a treaty in place and it must not be broken at any cost, because the werewolves won't take it lightly. You cannot go to La Push, if you wish to see Billy he will come to you. We will contact Jacob and let him know what has happened before you get home and sort out something with him. they wont harm you as long as you don't harm any humans, which thankfully isn't going to be a problem." Carlisle said in one huge breath. Charlie's eyes got wider and wider as he took this new information in.

"B-Billy?" he stammered. Through Edward's thoughts I found that he was asking if Billy was a werewolf too. I shook my head at him and he seemed to calm some. It was going to be hard to say goodbye once he left. I had no idea how long we would be needed here. As if he had been reading my mind Aro appeared and told me that he had booked a flight for Charlie back to Forks and that he would be leaving in 20 minutes. I hugged Charlie close as I whispered goodbye into his shoulder as he hugged me back, just as tight.

We all went outside with him to say goodbye as he waved out the back window of his taxi taking him to the airport. I wondered how he would cope away from Jaspers calming influence that he had not wavered since the change. There was so much information for Charlie to process and I hoped that he wouldn't break down on the trip home. It was too dangerous. I asked Alice if he would be ok and she assured me that he would. Apparently the Vampire mind was a lot stronger and better at dealing with things than a fragile human one. Edward said that he had accepted the fact that vampires roamed the earth and that once he had made that stretch, everything else had been relatively easy. I was going to miss him, but at least I didn't have to lose him forever now. I would always have my dad. Just the thought of that cheered me up immensely. Faking my death was going to be the hardest thing I would ever have to do and the fact that I had Charlie to help me through it now made me smile. Edward put his arm around my shoulder as he led me inside behind the rest of the family. I rested my head on his shoulder and went to face Aro. Everything was going to work out I assured myself. I took in my surroundings and for the first time the city seemed beautiful, until I saw Alice's face and my world came crashing down around my feet once again.

**Yes, I cried when I changed Charlie, but it had to be done. You will see why. **

**Two more chapters till the one that will have me bawling my eyes out and unable to stop until I resolve it… if I decide to… but I probably will… maybe with a twist.. te he he! Had to put the bit at the end about her being happy to cheer me up… hope you liked this chapter. 8 to go… and an epilogue… just to be nice. **

**Anyway. Ily you all!**

**Reviews!!**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT NOTICE **

**I had an authors not a couple of chapters back and it has now been deleted so the chapters have all moved back one, make sure your up to date and have read the last chapter before you read this one. **

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter 23**

BPOV

Alice glared at Edward intently and I was suddenly reminded about what happened in the plane. There was something that they were keeping me from. I glanced between them before resting my gaze on Edwards face. He was fighting really hard to keep me out of his head, but I had seen enough. I put my hand over my mouth and sunk to the ground.

"Bella, Bella, it wont happen I promise you, Bella love, I'm not going anywhere. I love you and I will stay with you" Edward soothed, kneeling down beside me. He put his arms protectively around me and rubbed soothing circles in my back while I dry sobbed into his chest. He kissed my forehead softly before picking me up to carry me inside. Despite his promises I could still see the scene playing out in his head on repeat. I just held him closer as we walked. I could feel his hands running softly through my hair as he continued to soothe me.

_Bella promise me something_ his voice echoed through my head as he thought this too me. He obviously didn't want Alice to interrupt.

_If anything does happen, and I will do everything in my power to stop it, promise me that you wont hurt yourself, I will find a way to come back to you. I love you so much Bella, and I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you. _He kissed me full on the lips as he said this. I sighed, as he pulled away and bored his eyes into mine, dazzling me once again. I nodded my head slightly pulling his lips down to meet mine again.

Aro had told us that me had to go out and just spend time with the people in the city and see how they react to us. It seemed simple enough, but I was still so worried about Edward that I couldn't focus enough. I held tightly onto his hand the whole tie we were walking around, even he had to pull his hand away every now and then to relieve the now still muscles, but when he did this he made sure to put his arm around me in some way. Never letting me go. We could both see that unless Aro changed his mind and soon, there wasn't much we could do about the situation that Alice had seen. As we wandered around town Edward would zoom in on the thoughts of people who were suspicious of us and we would have to go and talk to them to try and reassure to them that we wouldn't hurt them subtly. Aro and other members of the Volturi joined us as we roamed the streets, coming up with excuses to talk to the people giving us sideway glances. Alice would always check if our excuse to approach them would work or not. For the most part I didn't say anything, I couldn't speak Italian like Edward and Alice. Jasper was a big help too. It made it so much easier to know how the person was feeling. It was hard to try and talk someone into thinking we were normal when they were scared out of their skin of us. Jasper was useful to calm their emotions. All the members of the Volturi had contacts in to make them blend in a bit more. The red was truly frightening, even to me. The next few weeks all started to blend into each other as we repeated ourselves day after day, the same routine. I called Charlie a few times to check up on him, but the general atmosphere back at Forks was fine. Charlie was going to stay there for a bit longer to clear things up. The werewolves weren't happy that the treaty had been broken twice since I had left but they wouldn't hurt Charlie. Billy was happy that he could finally include Charlie in everything that was going on, but Charlie wasn't too happy when he heard about the things I had been up too since my arrival in Forks. Especially when he heard about Victoria, but he seemed to be coping all right. He was glad he didn't have to deal with any more wild wolf attacks at the station anymore now that he knew what was really going on. He had discovered that he was a much better policeman with his heightened senses and was looking at expanding his horizons outside of Forks eventually. When we got back he was going to move up to Alaska with us for a while, but he had decided that he would get his own place and come to visit me. He seemed happier than he had in years and that fact cheered me up a little, although the pending cloud of doom hovered over my head every time I remembered Alice's vision.

"Bella" Edward whispered into my ear, pulling me out of my reverie

"We have to get out of here soon, this guy just isn't buying it. We can't do much to convince him." He continued grabbing my hand to pull me away. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Aro grab the mans wrist and lead him back to the hidden vampire world along with the rest of us heading back for the night. We had discovered that trying to work at night didn't work, people's senses were heightened at night and they got scared easily. Aro lead us into one of the many secret entrances to the Voltuir's _lair_ as Alice and I had started calling it for lack of a better word. I wondered why we were taking the human with us not wanting to face the obvious truth, by talking to him we had obviously made matters worse in his case. Volterra, as Alice had said the first time she came here was once the safest city in the world from vampire attacks. Aro was breaking one of his own rules by taking a local, but the way he saw it there was no other option. I knew deep down what was going to happen to the human, who, by raising suspicions about the vampires around Volterra, had sealed his fate. I couldn't cope with this much death for too much longer. I was still as affected by the way the Volturi fed, as I had been the first time I came to Volterra and there was only so much I could take.

"Care to join me for dinner" Aro asked slyly to Edward and I as we turned to walk the opposite way down the hall to him. His snide remark was becoming predictable every night we departed from him and he went to feed. It made me feel sick, even as a vampire. Tonight however I couldn't just let it slide.

"You are sick!" I spat at him. He let go of the human to turn to face me.

"What did you say?" He demanded, glaring intensely. The man he had kidnapped was glued to the spot, his eyes wide with horror at what was going on. Edward put his hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me away but I yanked myself out of his grip.

I was suddenly overcome by all the emotions I had been feeling in the past few weeks. I couldn't cope with any more death. It was too much and something in me clicked and before I knew what I was doing I let it rip at Aro.

"I SAID YOU ARE SICK!" I screamed my face inches from his

"How can you live with your self? You are a moron! By taking people from the city, you are only raising more suspicions because of random disappearances. You can't expect this to work. I can't handle much more death. You have to let us go home soon. Our way of life is so different to yours Aro. We don't want to harm any humans but you are forcing us to put them at high risk. By bringing us here you haven't died down the suspicions, you have just jeopardized your whole little sick thing you have going on here!"

Aro was taken aback, but quickly recovered. He smiled coyly at me before turning to grab the innocent human he had just kidnapped to sink his teeth into his neck then and there in front of my eyes. This was more than I could handle.

"NO!" I screamed, throwing myself across the room at Aro, ripping the human out of his grasp and throwing him across the room. I noticed Alice who had appeared out of nowhere, probably seeing what was going to happen and coming along to stop it, obviously too late, catch him carefully before he hit the wall. He began to writhe in pain in her arms. I turned to face Aro who was glaring at me, hate written all across his face.

**Ok ok I know that this chapter is a little dodgy, but I had to put it in to explain what causes Bella to snap. And now she has pissed of the Volturi BIG TIME! O **

**Please review! I have decided that my next story will be a sequel to this but I can't start it till this one is finished or it will make no sense… im almost finished this so hopefully the wait between stories wont be too long. **

**I'll try to get the next Chapter up tomorrow sometime, depending on how much homework I get. Sorry that this chapter was mainly fluff, but it was needed fluff… :P**

**Xo**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 9

**Right, im putting up this chapter and the next one at the same time because I know that I would personally hunt down someone and kill them if they didn't do the same for me. So please don't kill me. I have been nice. I know this chapter is sad, but the next one isn't so. **

**Chapter 24**

BPOV

"That was a stupid thing to do Bella" Aro warned me his voice shaking as he crouched down into the stance I had seen Edward used countless times while defending me. Alice's vision flashed through my mind and I cringed as I realised what I had just done. I could now officially blame myself for what was about to happen. _I will find a way to get back Bella_ Edward promised, his thoughts ringing in my head. I had to think and fast. I couldn't let Alice's vision come true, event though I had just set the whole thing in motion. Alice was frozen in the corner in a familiar trance. I was too focused on Aro by this stage, who was circling me with snarls erupting frequently from his chest as he got closer and closer to me to tune in to Edwards thoughts to find out what Alice was seeing. Before Aro made his first lunge at me Alice disappeared at lightning speed towards the area where all the Cullens had moved into until our presence in Volterra was no longer required, with the human clinging to her back. I dodged out of the way quickly, making sure to keep my beloved Edward out of his sight. I couldn't let any harm come to him or I would never be able to survive. Aro lunged at me again grabbing my arm this time.

"Like I said Bella, your little stunt was a very stupid thing to do."

"NO YOU DON'T" Edward warned, butting in between us before Aro had the chance to tear my arm off.

"I don't want you to have to get involved in this too my dear boy" Aro jeered at Edward who was yet again, crouching in his defensive position in front of my trembling form. I had fallen to the ground with the force of Edwards intervening and stood slowly, trying to pull Edward out of harms way at the same time.

"Very foolish Edward" Aro warned. All of a sudden there was a blur, too fast for even my vampire eyes to be able to see who was who as Aro and Edward fought. I couldn't see who was winning or losing as they sped around the room, growls and snarls erupting every few seconds. For a second I froze, unsure what to do, I no longer had the option I had last time to help Edward out and I couldn't think of anything else I could do. Out of no where there was a familiar loud screeching noise as an arm was ripped off and sent flying into the wall across the room, who's I don't know, but it was enough to force me out of my frozen trance.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, knowing that it wouldn't achieve anything. Another arm went flying across the room, and I knew straight away that it was Edwards.

"NO! EDWARD YOU PROMISED!" I screamed. _I love you Bella_ he thought _There is a way, I promise to look for you_. _We will be together again. I love you!_ his thoughts screamed through my head as I watched in horror as Edwards armless body stood still before me with Aro crouching over him, his hands positioned to rip off his head. Edward's eyes bore into mine lovingly before I heard a loud screech.

"NO!" I screamed, dropping to my knees, dry sobbing.

"Take me too Aro!" I begged as Aro quickly dealt with the rest of my loves body. Aro laughed quietly to himself.

"No my dear Bella, I have a better punishment in mind for you" he taunted as he lit fire to the pile he had made, increasing my sobbing dramatically.

"The greatest punishment for you now is to live without him. You and your family are free to go, I will never bring you back here again. There is no way for you to kill yourself Bella, without our help, and none of your family will do it. Will you Carlisle?" I hadn't noticed the family gathering in the hallway. Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's shoulder, and everyone else, excluding Alice, who wasn't even there was glaring at Aro. Emmett came over to me and scooped me up into his arms to carry me out of there as fast as he could. I noticed that he had my bag, and Edwards, as well as his own slung over his shoulders. When we were all outside, on the secret path designed for Carlisle years ago that lead to the forest I looked up when we were outside and my whole family was standing close by looking at me sympathetically as I tried to gain some control. Alice appeared out of nowhere with a bucket. I didn't really want to know what was in it, but knew too well what it was as she threw Edwards ashes up into the air. I watched them fly away, shaking violently with sobs. The ashes rose up into the air, and flew across the trees, still all in one group.

"He will keep his promise" Alice said as she came over and held my hand. Emmet still hadn't let me go and I was grateful, I don't think I could have stayed upright.

"Bella we need to get out of here soon, we don't have a private jet this time and we are going to have to pull a few strings to get out of here so we'd better go." Carlisle warned. I clung to Emmett, not wanting to be put down.

"Here, go to Jasper, it will help you calm down a bit while Jasper can still handle it" I nodded in agreement. I knew that I needed to pull myself together, at least until we got home, but it seemed impossible to do. Jasper pulled me out of Emmett's arms and sent a wave of calm over me. It didn't stop the pain, just numbed it enough for me to stop sobbing, I was so upset, it hadn't been working enough to do that while I wasn't close to him. I clambered out of his arms and found my feet, still keeping a hand on his elbow as he directed me towards the place Rosalie and Esme had said they would meet us with cars. Alice kept hold of my hand as we walked. She was talking away at me, but nothing she said had registered.

Alice Jasper and I all clambered into the same car Jasper and I in the back and Alice driving. I rested my head against the window and stared blankly out at the passing scenery.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 9

**Chapter 25**

CPOV- Back to Charlie… YES FOR A REASON!!

I had been back at Forks for a few weeks when Carlisle called to tell me the news. They were coming home, he didn't tell me why but I organised to fly up and meet them in Alaska a few days later so I could finish off some errands here in Forks before I left. I was only going to go and visit, I was planning on living in Forks for a few more years until I could no longer be believed that I was only in my 40's. I was really pushing it already, but I had been here so long no one really noticed anything, or didn't want to. Already my life was so much easier. I no longer had to worry about not having Bella here to cook, I had no interest in the kind of food I'd liked before. I ran to work these days, never growing tired of running. Of course I slowed down one I was in sight, but while I could I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

Carlisle had called the day before, and today I was going to the station to organise for a week or two off. Then I was going to see Billy for the rest of the afternoon before I went out hunting for the night to fill in time.

I got to the station and just as I was about to leave I received a phone call from La Push. I had no idea what those kids down there could be up too at the moment. They had been behaving themselves since they found out that I was the newest vampire in town. Not that they were that bad anyway.

"Hey Charlie" Jacob's voice came through the line. Jacob had been the one to behave the most since he got back from his little vacation. I must say that Pru was a lovely girl though, although they seemed to be moving a bit fast. But then so had Bella and Edward, and I could now see that, they were good together, understanding finally why he had really left helped. Of course no one had really said it out loud, I had picked up the bits and pieces and put them together. It seemed that my ability was to be able to see through lies. It was really helping on the job, but I found that there were just some things that I just didn't want to know.

"Charlie, do you know if the Cullens are back in Forks?" Jacob asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um, no sorry Jake, they should be on their way back to Alaska now"

"Well there is someone at their house" Jacob informed me. Since the Cullens were no longer at Forks we had got rid of the treaty line. The werewolves didn't mind me coming over to visit and I certainly had no problem with them coming to see me. I knew that I was going to have to go and check out who was there immediately. Carlisle wouldn't be back yet and he hadn't said anything about anyone being there.

"He has been hanging around for a couple of hours Charlie, but the strange thing is he just appeared out of no where. I was out for a run when I first saw him I was running past the house thinking of a way to try and save Bella when he suddenly just appeared on the ground. Like he was lying there all along. He just got up and walked inside and hasn't come out yet. He keeps trying to use the phone so I cut the line. I would go check it out but I really don't feel comfortable going in _their _house yet." Jake rambled.

"Ok Jake, keep an eye on him for me will you, and tell your dad I will come over when I'm done there. I'll meet you at the Cullens. See you soon" I said as I took off outside, being careful not to be seen running at vampire speed. I made it to the house and could hear a heart beat inside. It was very fast. I don't think he had seen me but something told me he was scared. All of a sudden Jacob appeared at my side.

"He is sitting in one of the rooms upstairs, just staring out of the window" Jake said.

"Right, lets go inside." I replied heading to the door. I could still hear a strong heart beat. I pulled gently on the front door to find that it was locked, I could easily break the door down, but I felt too disrespectful to Bella's new family, they still owned the house after all. I walked around to the side of the house, keeping close to the wall so as to not be seen. I looked up and saw an open window. It was easy enough to jump up and climb in and Jacob assured me quietly that it was not the room he had seen the intruder in. Once I was inside the heartbeat seemed even louder. Louder than I had heard in a while, and it was fast. Whoever this was they were scared. I walked out of the room that I was in and into the passageway atop the stairs. Doors lined the corridor, but I could see footsteps in the dust on the wooden floor. I followed them to one of the doors and put my ear to the door to listen carefully.

I could hear someone sobbing quietly to themselves over the heartbeat. They were quiet, but definitely sobbing. I turned the door handle gently and quietly stepped into the room. There was someone sitting on the floor with his face in cupped in his hands. He obviously didn't notice me come in or he paid no attention to me. He was unclothed, but didn't seem to notice. His messy browny red hair stood out, looked strangely familiar. It took me a while to pick where I had seen such a look before. He looked muscular, but not over the top. I cleared my throat quietly and he looked wildly around.

It took a second for me to register what I was looking at, or more importantly, who.

"W-w-what happened to you?" I asked incredously. He covered himself up before looking me in the eye. The intensity of his green eyes took me aback.

"Charlie, I need some clothes, then I have to find Bella before it's too late. I promised her!" he begged.

**Ok so, I love Edward, I couldn't kill him, but I decided to add a bit of a twist to this… When a Vampire dies, they come back in their human form…. Not long to go now, but this fact might tie in with the sequel. Sorry if the last chapter was depressing, hope this one has cheered you up a bit. I was going to drag it out a bit more but I'm not that mean. But this does mean that the story is a little shorter than before. Please review, I'd like to know what you think. 3 Chapters to go now. I might be nice and write an epilogue. Can't wait to hear from you!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 9

**Chapter 27**

BPOV

I had no grasp on the amount of time that had passed. Every day just seemed to fade together as I walked around in a haze. I didn't notice much of what was going on around me. Every time I felt like I had a grasp on the world for a few seconds I would start to fade away again. Alice was trying desperately to talk to me, but I kept pushing her out, again and again. I felt like all the colour had gone from my life, the hole was back, and stronger than before. We had been home for a few days, I was sure of that but I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Bella!" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face desperately trying to get my attention I looked at her vaguely but wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. I could only focus on that day, the last time I had seen Edward alive, every time I played through what had happened that day in my head I sunk farther into my hole.

"Bella! You have a phone call!" Alice squealed in my ear. My whole family had joined in my depressed state since Edward's death bar Alice, she had tried to tell us why countless times but we all tuned her out over and over again. Even Jasper found it hard to listen, everyone else's depression had got to him and was dragging him down as far as I was.

"Bella! You really might want to take this call!" Alice squealed again. I continued staring blankly at her lost in thought, not wanting to talk to whoever it was. The only voice I wanted to hear was Edwards, and that wasn't possible.

"Bella is emotionally unstable, thanks to you Mr.! I heard Alice scolding to whoever was on the phone. I was confused at what she was saying, it made no sense, the only person who was at fault for my emotional stability at the moment was me. It was my fault that Edward had tried to defend me and now I had lost him forever. I had to come to terms with the fact that I had caused my loss. I knew I would never blame him. I couldn't ever do that.

"When does your plane leave?" Alice asked impatiently. She listened for the answer for a while and seemed to interrupt what ever the person on the other end was saying.

"NO! trust me on this one, you have to talk to her on the phone first, or she will do something she _will_ regret. She sighed at the answer and put the phone to my ear despite my protesting. I sighed into the receiver.

"Hello" I grunted halfheartedly. I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Bella" someone breathed into my ear from the phone. I would know that voice anywhere. Was this some kind of cruel prank? I wondered to myself.

"Edward?" I asked stunned.

"Oh Bella, its me! I'm so sorry! I called as soon as I could, I had to find a phone first. Charlie found me in the house back in Forks." He said, exasperated, waiting eagerly for my answer.

I was sitting there in stunned disbelief. I didn't know what to think. How had this happened? I had seen him killed in front of my very own eyes and yet I was a hundred percent sure of what I was hearing. His soft velvet voice was impossible to imagine this clearly.

"Bella, I promised I'd find you" Edward whispered. I could hear him sobbing on the end of the line.

"H-h-how?" I asked stunned.

"Well its hard to explain Bells, are you sitting down? Cause this is big news." He chuckled into the phone. I moved over to the bed and sat down.

"I'm sitting." I mumbled, listening to his heavenly chuckle crackle through the receiver.

"Wait! Before you start, when do I get to see you?" He chuckled again at my impatience.

"Soon my love, but Bella, it's going to be harder than you think. Bells, you really did see me die, but I'm alive again. Truly alive. As in, I'm human." I sank farther back into the bed, trying to take in what I had just heard.

Edward was human.

"Bella?" he asked quietly.

"I'm here"

"Bella, this is fine, we can still be together, if you still want to that is."

"Don't be stupid Edward!" I scoffed.

"Bella, I want you to change me back. I want to be with you forever, not only a short amount of time on this earth. I had only just realised the concept that we could be together forever and I don't want to let it go. But Bella, there is something we need to overcome before this happens, and I wouldn't mind being 18 either seeing as my birthday is so close. Oh by the way Bella, my human memories have come flooding back. I still have all my other ones, obviously, but I remember things I didn't know before. Back to what I was saying, Bella, Alice has seen that there will be a difficulty in you changing me, you will be able to do it if you put your mind to it, but Bella I am your singer."

I dropped the phone.

"Bella" I could hear Edward calling out for a response. I picked up the phone again and put it to my ear.

"When do you get here?" I asked quietly.

"The flight leaves in a few minutes" he replied. "Bella are you ok?" he asked, through a mouthful of something. The thought of him actually eating human food made me giggle.

"What?" he asked.

"What are you eating?" I questioned.

"Anything I can get my hands on actually. I didn't realise that human food tasted so good" he chuckled.

"And we didn't have some of these fast foods back in my day." That made me laugh even harder, but I stopped abruptly.

"Edward, your still 17 right?" I asked.

"Yes love, I told you that my 18th is coming up soon, I remembered my birthday, and I would really like to be 18 when you change me."

"When is it then?" I asked.

"Well, its June 20th, so about 3 months away."

"3 months?" had time really gone that quickly? I had forgotten Christmas and New Years with everything else going on.

"Bella, we were with the Volturi for longer than it seemed." Edward told me gently. Again I was at a loss for words.

"Bella, the plane is about to leave, I will see you soon. I love you"

"I love you too" Edward hang up, I still had the receiver to my ear staring into space with what must have been the goofiest looking smile ever on my face. Alice, who was still in the room laughed at me and took the phone from my hand gently.

"Lets get you all dressed up, Edward will be here before you know it!" she laughed, grabbing me by the hand and leading me into her room to play barbie before Edward came to rescue me.

**Sorry it's been so long, life caught up with me.**

**I will do my best to get out the next chapters soon. Please review ******

**Xoxox**

**AliceCullen-Forever**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 9

**Chapter 28**

BPOV

It had been three days since Edward got back and I was finally able to be in the same room as him. I had finally realised what he had been going through when we were first together. Every day was easier, I spent every second of every day fighting against the vampiristic urges I had to take his life from him. He was very supportive and patient with me, as he knew what I was going through. Edward had a very healthy appetite for the first few days, but soon realised that he could get sick from eating too much and started only eating when he was hungry. He slept a lot too. He told me that he was trying to catch up on 107 years sleep with a sly look on his face before he went to bed. Tonight was the first night I was going to try and stay in the room. I had heard him muttering last night in his sleep, but it was muffled. Last night had been interesting, I had sat outside the room watching through the wall. He had tossed and turned in his sleep and I couldn't go and soothe him. I was so frustrated sitting outside his room watching him when there was nothing I could do. I still hadn't been able to touch him and this infuriated me farther, but I wasn't going to let that be for much longer. I was determined to be able to be close to him again.

I watched as Edward slumped onto the bed as exhausted as I was from such a full day of me trying to be able to be with him. I had run off at times when Alice glared at me to go and hunt. Edward was getting frustrated not being able to know what people were thinking. He sighed as he pulled up the covers around him. I smiled slightly at him.

"Night Bella, I love you." he said as he closed his eyes.

"Love you too." I sighed as I slumped into my chair closing my eyes too. A few minutes later he was tossing and turning again. Muttering my name as if he was calling out to me. Every time he rolled over he sent a strong wave of his scent to me. I kept my breathing shallow for a while, slowly allowing myself to get used to the strength of it. By about 1 in the morning Edward stopped talking and fell into a deep sleep. He looked so peaceful I couldn't help myself. I got out of the seat and walked over to him, sitting down on the bed next to him. I brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. Though he was still asleep he reacted to my touch, shifting his face towards my hand. The sudden movement sent a fresh wave of his wonderful scent over me. I froze fighting to control myself. I watched Edwards face and realised that I wasn't fighting hard enough. I knew that I could do this. Mind over matter as Edward had once put it. I lay down next to him and buried my face in his chest gently. Again he reacted to my touch and put his arm around me pulling me closer. I held my breath and started the acclimatization process I had going on in the chair a few minutes before again. I lay like that for what seemed like forever. As the first signs of dawn appeared Edward stirred. By this time I was accustomed to his scent and could handle his movement.

"Bella?" he asked gently half muffled with sleep when he woke up. I looked up at him grinning shyly, when I noticed that he was blushing and my grin widened. I reached up to his face and ran my hand down his cheek, enhancing the blush even more.

"What?" he asked as I giggled at this newfound discovery

"You're blushing!" I exclaimed excitedly, which only made the bush deepen even more.

There was something that I still really wanted to do before he got out of bed while I was still used to his scent. I tilted my head up to him to kiss his lips gently. His lips moved familiarly with mine, and even though his were suddenly warm, he still managed to send a shiver down my spine. His heart rate increased tenfold and I laughed quietly at his reaction when I pulled away. I could only handle so much. He looked at me darkly when I pulled away and I laughed in response to his dirty look, remembering what I was like back in the beginning when I had done the same thing to him. He appeared to be thinking along the same lines because he chuckled quietly as well. I pressed my lips gently to his forehead then looked him in the eye.

"I love you, please don't try to push me too far. I don't want to go through the pain of losing you again." He nodded at my request, closing his eyes again relaxing into my loose embrace. I knew I had to be extra careful of him, he was now the breakable one. It was a complete role reversal. I listened carefully to the sound of his heart beating loudly in his chest. It sped up dramatically every time I kissed him gently, just like mine had done when I was still human.

"Edward, why do you want me to be the one to bite you?" I asked quietly. I knew I had my reasons, but I wanted to hear his.

"Same reasons as you my love." He whispered into my ear. I could still hear his thoughts and I tuned in to hear all the reasons running through his head. He wanted to belong to me as much as I had wanted to belong to him in every way possible. He wanted my venom to be the one that ran through his veins, like his now did mine. I didn't deserve someone who loved me this much. I kissed his nose gently, bringing the blush back to his cheeks. We lay in silence for a long time, being comforted by the fact that we could be in each other's arms once more. I was never going to take his love for me for granted again. Now it was my turn to be protective of him. I wasn't going to let him leave my sight again. I cupped his chin in my hand to bring his lips down to mine for a second time. I knew that I didn't have it in me to hurt him now. My love for him was stronger than the thirst for his blood. He kissed me back gently, but I deepened the kiss making him grin against my lips, heart rate increasing. I pulled away letting him breathe.

"You need to shave." I informed him, not that the stubble wasn't attractive, it was actually quite sexy, but I could feel it scratching my marble skin gently, it didn't hurt, it tickled. He laughed and climbed reluctantly out of bed, heading to the bathroom. I followed him in, keeping my silent vow to myself not to let him out of my sight, even though I could just focus through the wall. I just didn't want to leave him when I could finally control myself enough to be around him. I lingered in the door way as he unashamedly jumped into the shower. The extra exposure of his delicious skin wafted into my nose, but I pushed the urges to the back of my mind as I watched him. His attitude had picked up dramatically this morning after the extra effort I had put in the night before. He was singing away in the shower, still perfectly in tune. It was a song I didn't recognise but couldn't help liking it as he sang. I laughed as he sang the last bit shouting "OOH AH" as he jumped around in the shower.

"I'm going to learn guitar next" he announced as he jumped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist, laughing when I pouted at him. Alice appeared at the doorway with a handful of clothes in her hand.

"Put these on, we need to talk about something before you freak out when you have an epiphany" she told me laughing. I was frustrated at the fact that I couldn't use Edward to hear her thoughts anymore and stalked out into the bedroom with her while Edward got changed. I couldn't help but peek through the wall to watch and caught Alice giving me a disapproving look. I grinned sheepishly.

Edward came out of the shower and sat down on the bed looking between Alice and I as he sat, an interested, yet frustrated look on his face. I could tell he was trying to hear what Alice was thinking.

"Now, Bella, you know by now that I saw that Edward would come back, even though no one listened to me every time I tried to tell you."

"Sorry." I muttered under my breath. I saw Edward shaking his head quietly at me though his grin was widening as he thought about how much that must mean I love him. I glared at him pointedly. He should know that I loved him by now. He grinned at me sheepishly.

"Bella! Pay attention!" Alice snapped. Now it way my turn to grin sheepishly… again.

"Well, I just thought that you should know that I never saw Victoria, James or Laurent come back. I have talked to Carlisle about this and we both think that this is because of the fact that Edward, as much as he never thought he did, does have a soul. Carlisle theorises that this is because of the way we have chosen to live our lives, and there is still hope for us yet." She said snapping her eyes towards Edward who had a goofy grin planted on his face. I laughed at his expression and kissed his cheek, making him blush. Alice laughed loudly at him and called for Emmett to see, making him blush even more. Emmett was at the door in an instant.

"Wha-?" he trailed off when he saw Edward and doubled over in hysterics.

"Your – worse- than – Bella – was!" he managed to get through between his laughs. I kissed his cheek again, making the blush deepen and sending Emmett into another round of laughter. This time Edward started laughing himself, his blush subsiding as he got over everything that was causing the blush.

We walked downstairs hand in hand ready to face the day, and to start planning for Edwards change, after his 18th of course.

**Edward with stubble drools and I couldn't resist the shower bit drool… again **

**I promise I will do Edwards Change before I'm finished, this chapter was a lot longer that I expected it to be. Luckily I was free this afternoon. But it's the only night I am free this week so hopefully I don't get too much homework. I will do my best I promise.**

**Now I have a bit of a vote for you, Edwards change… Bella or Edwards POV? So please review and tell me so I can start writing ASAP. If you want I can do both as well… which will mean an extra chapter, but I will only do that if it is VERY popular. Because it will be very time consuming. **

**I hope that my explanation to why Victoria and James wont come back, if you don't its basically, only good Vampires get a second chance, so no Vic/ James returning. I had an amazing response to the last few chapters so I'm hoping that this one is the same. Sorry if it's a little boring. It will end on a more exciting note, but hopefully not too suspenseful.**

**And before anyone asks I'm not writing about Edwards 18****th****. Sorry. **

**Well enough babble, hope you liked the chapter.**

**Review or I'll tell Edward you don't like Volvos… (be afraid, be very afraid)**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 9

**Chapter 28**

EPOV

Being human again was really overwhelming, I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts anymore, and at times I was grateful for that, but others I was really agitated. My human memories were coming back in bits and pieces. I could remember almost right up to when my family and I were admitted into hospital with the influenza. But there were black spots everywhere. It was a few days after my 18th birthday. We had a bit of a party, Bella wouldn't let Alice take control, but it was fun all the same. It was nice just spending time with my family. Bella never left my side, if she did it was to go hunting and she put that off more than she should. We had decided that we would wait a few more days before my change, to give Bella some more time to prepare herself. No one had gone through the change twice before, so like Bella the future I had chosen was a first.

It was so strange being human again. I was constantly hungry, and all of a sudden actually had to watch what I ate. Shaving was a pain that I had forgotten about, but soon found myself getting into a routine. Sleep was something that I had missed a lot when I was a vampire, but now that I was human, it wasn't as fantastic as I remembered it. Especially when you're in a house full of vampires that can't sleep themselves. Emmett never tired of trying to find new pranks to play on me while I was asleep. Bella would get rid of him usually before he woke me up, but on the nights she was away hunting, he would stay to 'baby sit' me as he jeeringly put it. Bella was over cautious when around me, never wanting to hurt me. I understood her agitation at me in the past a whole lot more clearly now. I wanted her to be able to loose control with me again. It had been so long since we had had any real kind of intimacy and the fresh rush of testosterone was kicking in daily.

Every night I would tell Bella memories that had come back to me that day, and as I spoke more came down. She would remember everything that I told her when I was changed, even though I would forget. My memories of her life before are her main hold on her human life now, she can't remember much else other than what I have told her.

This particular night was the first time memories of the hospital had come back to me. I remember my mother telling me that she had an important secret to tell me. Something that she herself had only just found out about a day or two before we got so sick we had to go to the hospital. It frustrated me that I couldn't yet remember what the secret was. It probably didn't matter anymore, but my curiosity was getting the better of me, as usual.

I was sitting on the huge bed in mine and Bella's room, complaining about this very fact when Alice charged in, a knowing look on her face.

"Bella, I'm not going to tell you everything yet, it will be better as a surprise, but just because someone looks like Edward, DOESN'T MEAN IT IS HIM!" she barked then stormed out. Bella stared after her a cute confused look plastered across her face. I chuckled at her, regaining her attention, when I remembered what my mother had told me.

I had thought my whole life that my twin had died at childbirth. They had taken Samuel away to the morgue, my mum thought her was dead too, until she mistook him for me. She had no idea what had happened, a mix up at the hospital maybe, but I had a brother, who was married, I remembered now. Maybe I could have relatives? Bella was jumping up and down in excitement as I told her this, reminding me of Alice. That night the rest of my memories came back. Bella and I talked late, well I talked, and Bella listened. I told her everything I could remember and finally lost the feeling that I was forgetting something.

All too soon came the day where I would have to, once again say goodbye to being a human. It was easier this time, I knew what I was in for before it happened. Bella was worried sick for the few days before she didn't want to see me in pain. For me that had been the hardest thing about her change, every whimper and scream that emitted from her lips was imbedded permanently in my brain. I didn't want her there for my second time round, but knew that no matter what I said she wouldn't stay away.

I sat down on our bed and gazed up into my beautiful Bella's eyes for the last time being able to think… reasonably straight for the next three days. She looked down at me lovingly and caressed my cheek lightly in her hands before kissing my forehead. I think she was more afraid than I was. I trusted her, I knew she wouldn't hurt me, Emmett was here just in case anyway. Alice had assured Bella that it wouldn't come to that.

"Bella, I want you to bite me somewhere unique." I whispered into her ear. She smiled tentatively.

"Where?" she breathed. Her cool breath sent a shiver down my spine and raised goose bumps on my arms. She kissed my forehead, smiling, now knowing the effect she had on me was the same that I had on her. I was glad that made her happy, even though it was embarrassing when Emmett would hear my heart soar every time we kissed. He had spent a majority of his time trying to give me a heart attack recently. Bella sighed, waiting while I thought of an answer.

I pulled up my top slightly, and traced the V heading downwards, Emmett was gagging in the corner and I just laughed at him. Bella grinned sheepishly before bending her head down to kiss the spot where my finger rested, before she bit down. The pain was instant and I didn't notice Bella biting me anywhere else until after she actually had, because the burning started there too. I clenched my teeth together, not willing to let my beautiful Bella suffer because of my pain. Just the very thought of Bella being upset, when I could do my best to prevent her from seeing me in so much pain gave me even more strength to grit my teeth and try to ignore the pain.

I made myself focus on anything but the burning flowing through my veins, mainly Bella, who was fussing over me like there was no tomorrow. She curled up next to me, like I had done for her, almost a year ago now. Alice came in the help her too, she was excited about something, although I didn't know what it was, she never said, I could tell because she couldn't be still, even for a second and she kept clapping her hand excitedly.

"I know something you don't know!" she grinned.

"That's a first" Bella replied sarcastically, winding her arms tighter around me, trying to keep me cool. I rolled into her pressing my burning skin into her. Alice sighed behind me before jumping up and down again. She was going crazy. Bella shooed her away, not caring why she was so excited for the moment and buried her face in my hair. She kissed the top of my head gently, I don't know how I felt it through the pain, but it seemed that everywhere she was touching didn't hurt at all. I knew when it was her it didn't hurt at all, but, I was in no pain where she was touching me. I buried my face into her shoulder so that I could see if it would help me talk. Apart from my voice being muffled, I managed to get out a coherent sentence. My throat was burning slightly, but nothing compared to the rest of my body.

"Bella…"

"Shh Edward." She shushed, kissing the top of my head again.

"Oh God! I heard Alice complain.

"Bella, He can't feel any pain where you are touching him!" She said, jumping again. Bella just held on tighter and covered every inch of me she could reach in kisses. Everywhere she kissed numbed the pain a little. It was almost to the point where it was bearable.

After two days I started picking up thoughts again, at first I could only hear those close to me, like Alice, and Emmett who popped in every day for hours at a time, waiting for his brother to return, but most beautiful of these were Bella's, I could only hear what she wanted me to hear, but I could still hear her, loud and clear. I had been waiting for this since the day I met her. She still managed to surprise me in her thoughts, when she let her careful guard down. I knew already that it exhausted her to keep up that wall blocking me from her mind, she could still hear me and Alice was growing frustrated with our silent conversations. She has obviously known about this and didn't tell us, and it was obvious that there was more to come, but no matter how hard I listened she managed to think about anything but what was going to happen. I had heard so many different crazy songs by the second day of this pain that I was going slightly insane. Alice had a knack of picking annoying songs, that was for sure.

By the time the third day came around I was starting to be able to cope without Bella holding me so close. Everywhere her perfect skin had touched mine was reasonably numb to the pain. I looked up to see that her eyes were as black as black and told her to go hunt quickly before I got better. She left, but reluctantly. I was left in the bed with Alice keeping a close eye on me. The pain started to get worse the father Bella got away, but she wasn't gone long. One last tear rolled down my cheek and the pain finally started to subside. I wanted Bella back, and soon. As soon as I thought that thought she appeared at the door looking dazed.

"Wha-?" She looked around confused. Alice giggled behind me.

"How did I get here?" Bella asked.

"One second I was about to get a deer and the next I was flying through the trees back here, faster than I can run!" I looked at her confused face and she let the guard down she had in her mind, showing me the image of what had just happened.

"Don't you get it?" Alice squealed.

"You two are connected, nothing like this has ever happened before, but Edward, your venom is running through Bella, and vise versa. Before you two, that was impossible. Nothing can keep you apart now!" She jumped up and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Who knows what other weird and wacky things will happen now?" she called as she skipped lithely out of the door.

"YOU DO!" Bella laughed after her. Once again I tried to focus in on Alice's thoughts but found nothing interesting, just more annoying songs.

_YO I'll tell you what I want what I really, really want! So tell me what you want what you really, really want!_ Ugh! Not spice girls again! Bella laughed as she sat down beside me and kissed my cheek. By now the pain had gone and I pulled Bella's lips to mine to kiss her properly again.

_Don't get too carried away!_ Alice screamed in my head.

"Go AWAY Alice!" Bella yelled in reply I chuckled at her response and deepened the kiss. All of a sudden sparks were flying, literally, but not enough for Bella and I to pay any attention.

_It's probably a side effect of this connection thing Alice was babbling about_. Bella's beautiful voice sounded in my head.

_Beautiful? _She questioned. I laughed once again before going back to kissing her. Setting off fireworks again. I truly loved this woman.

_I love you too._

**So there you have it. The end of Subject to Change. I have decided that instead of writing a sequel, I'm going to write part two and add it on the end of this one, seeing as its not really going to stand alone. I have already planned the start of it so I'll try not to keep you waiting for too long, just a couple of days so I can finish planning the rest. Part two, is going to have longer chapters, well that is the aim anyway so the chapters might take a bit longer to get out. Please review, this chapter was really hard to write so I hope that it's ok. **

**So bye for a little while…. 2 weeks max I PROMISE! Send this to your friends too! **

**SAY HI TO YOUR MUM FOR ME! (if you watch Rove Live Aussie tv show you will get that otherwise ignore me im a little hyper)**

**Now, on to important stuff… **

**Well important to about 3 people, maybe 4 or 5…. Make that 6**

**Thank you to my three besties:**

**Pru- obviously you inspired this story. Even though you don't actually know it's me… yet, I can't wait till you figure it out! ILY **

**Helen- For the idea for the sequel, yes you will get a character for your namesake as well.. ILY2!**

**Sanura- (If Pru hasn't figured this out yet YOU'RE A SILLY SASUAGE) I'm still trying to find a way to have you in this. :p ily all the same. **

**Now also a shout out to Courtney (LOL, no I'm not from America, as you well know, so your not being stalked. GOTCHA!) , Marina, and Josh (so you don't kill me for not including you HAHA.) **


	29. Part 2 Discoveries

Chapter 9

**Part two- Chapter 29**

**BPOV **

It had been two years, two years since Edwards change back, two years since we had unlocked our deeper connection, two years since Edward's memories had come flooding back to him, two years of searching. Ever since Edward had remembered his brother he had been looking for his lost family, he just wanted to check up on them, make sure they were ok, but so far we had found nothing. Alice knew something but she wasn't letting us find out what. She was enjoying the teasing rights, which was typical of her.

Carlisle had been testing to see what else he could unlock with Edward and my new connection, I could hear his thoughts no matter how far away he was from me, and he mine. We had been separated for a week once, with him the other side of the planet and the whole time I could hear him clearly. I had missed him so much while he was away even though I could talk to him every second of the day. I had spent hours in the massive golden comforter in our room, lying there waiting impatiently for his return, sharing our daydreams of being together when he returned.

The scariest thing that had happened was after two days a sudden pull, there was no other way to describe it, forced me up and out the door. I had no control over my body, but I knew that all I wanted was Edward, and that was what I got. Edward was feeling the same thing; I could hear him questioning it in his head on the other side of the world. Before I knew it I was running towards the sea separating us, and so was he. The only reason that we took so long to find each other was that we were on foot the whole time. Looking back on that day the only thing I remember clearly now is finally seeing him, miles away, in the middle of the pacific ocean that had kept us apart, and then his arms suddenly around me once more holding me tight. Carlisle had followed of course, and helped us out of the water on to the boat he had been struggling to keep up with. Turns out that we had been moving faster than most vampires can run or swim, and we had no control over it. When I finally was safe on the boat and heading back to the coast of America, the burning returned in my throat, it was dull, bearable, but it was definitely there.

Edward, like Charlie, had had no issues with blood lust after his change. His eyes were straight back to Topaz, but now they had the slightest hint of green around the edges, making staring into his eyes for hours on end a favorite pass time of mine, not that he minded, he still dazzled me as much as he had when he first met me and this was greatly entertaining to him. Edward had also attained my powers after the change and I found that after a while, I was able to use his as well. The connections between us never ceased to amaze us, popping up out of nowhere. Once, while having some alone time, we discovered that we also had Jaspers power, but could only use it on each other. This came in handy a lot of the time when Edward lost his temper, or I mine. We were rarely angry at each other, but on the rare occasion we were, and we both cheated profusely when this happened.

Our connection was truly unique, and we were forever discovering its advantages.

­­­­­­­­­­_Bella, pass me the pile to your left._

_No problem_

_Thanks love. _Edward kissed the ring on my hand he was holding in his as we sorted through old papers trying hard to find something connected to his lost family. This had become a daily activity now, we had discovered that Edward's brother, Samuel, had apparently died at childbirth, but there was one other record of him since then. A wedding announcement, from 1920 announcing that Samuel Masen was to be wed to Helen Seppelt, of Chicago on the 28th of May, we were sifting through the newspapers, hoping to find anything else, but nothing was to be found. We marked of each individual date was being marked off as we shuffled the delicate old pages of the almost century old newspapers.

The only problem we had was that there seemed to be no copy of the paper we had found the announcement in for the 28th or 29th of May, the dates we were searching for. Or for the 19th of February 1921, and no matter how hard we searched we couldn't find a death notice anywhere. We had looked up both Samuel and Helen Masen in every address book but had found none over the ages of 100, like they would have been if still alive. There weren't many living in Chicago, where Edward had been born, but he seemed drawn there, his thoughts had told me that he wanted to meet every Samuel and Helen Masen in the whole area, just to make sure no one had lied about their ages when he had called around.

Alice flitted in the room, still refusing to help us. _It would take away the fun_ she thought as I scowled at her. She was doing a good job at blocking her thoughts from Edward and I. She laughed at me and threw a paper down onto the table, one of the ones we had been looking for. Edward picked it up immediately, flipping through it looking for any mention of his lost brother, with no success the first time around. He threw the paper down impatiently and I picked it up scanning through to make sure he hadn't missed anything important, which in his rush he most certainly had done. _Typical impatient vampire. _I thought to myself, hearing Edward chuckle in reply as I put the paper down on the table pointing to the page that announced the wedding of his brother and Helen. Alice ran lively out of the room to return with another paper. Annoying pixie had been hiding them from us! I scowled at her again and she laughed loudly at me as I did so.

This one was from the 19th of February 1921, Edward scanned the paper more patiently this time, knowing that Alice had kept it from him for a reason. But he didn't need to look far. On almost the front page there he found what he was looking for I leaned over his shoulder to read the report in the paper.

**MISSING:** Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Masen have been declared as missing persons to the police yesterday afternoon, concerned neighbours found their 2-month-old daughter at their empty house yesterday. The house was trashed and police think that they have been kidnapped.

I couldn't read any farther, Edward had already finished and was staring blankly at the wall across the room, his fist clenched into a tight ball, snapping the pen he held in his hand.

He looked over at Alice and gave her one of the most frightening looks I had ever seen coming from my husband, I tuned into his thoughts, and hers to find out what was going on.

_Edward, this means that they are still alive, well not alive, but you know what I mean! _Alice squealed delightedly inside her head.

_I have a brother, he is alive, oh my God!_ Edward thought while still sneering as he gave his reply to Alice.

"You knew! And you didn't tell me!" he snarled.

"It was for the best, he and Helen have only just decided to resign from the Volturi guard. When Aro had heard about you and your power from Carlisle, he knew that he couldn't take you after Carlisle had converted you into his vegetarian ways so he hunted down your brother instead, he made sure never to think about this in front of you, but Sam knows everything. He has chosen to live like us, and has been waiting for his contract with the Volturi to run out so he can begin his search, which started today by the way. So I only told you today to stop you from trying to mess with the Volturi again. They know your alive Edward, but if we try to interfere, it wont work, they will kill us all, even the Denali coven, so there was no way we could go back, then he would find us and kill us properly. Carlisle has talked him into leaving us alone, god knows how but he has managed, so we couldn't have you going over there to aggravate them looking for Samuel, you will meet him soon enough." Alice finished her speech by turning to run from the room, after going still for the slightest second to gauge Edward's reaction to what she had just said.

Edward was still frozen in shock in his chair, I went over him to try to soothe him, kissing his cheek and sitting lightly on his lap. He snaked his arms around my waist and I leant my head on his chest.

"Breathe Edward" I reminded him.

"I have a brother." He stated, as his kissed the top of my head.

"Yes well we knew that Edward!" I chuckled tickling his sides.

"He is _alive_! Bella! ALIVE!"

**OMG I have actually had a spare couple of minutes to write!!**

**I hope you all like, I know it's a little out there, but since when has Bella and Edward been normal, and its Edwards turn to have something dramatic happen, Bella has had her fair share. **

**Hope you like, please review (I know I sound like a broken record, but for the amount of hits im getting, I have hardly any reviews.) I will get the next chapter up ASAP, glad you all liked Part 1, part 2 will be interesting, and different to say the least. Well I hope. **

**Hope this is satisfying enough for now. And RockinWriter, as much as I love you, I cant be arsed going through to check my punctuation. **

**REVIEW!**

**xXxX**

**Alice (yes that's my actual name… just wish I was Alice CULLEN though)**


	30. 30 3rd anniversary

Chapter 9

**Chapter 30**

**BPOV **

"Bella?" Edward asked, wriggling me around in his arms to face him. We had been lying in our bed out of habit still nightly, something I never grew tired of. It was nice to have time alone with Edward. We had started school earlier the year before, at Charlie's request and after a long day at school, having to listen to everyone else's thoughts about myself and my husband, at times difficult to deal with. Especially when replicas of that vile Mike Newton showed their true colours through inappropriate thoughts. I could deal with the ones directed at me, they never seemed to bother me. One's about my husband on the other hand were difficult to deal with and I would often find myself glaring at people, for no particular reason as they thought.

"Yes Edward" He looked down at me, hesitating before he continued.

"I love you." He said. I knew it wasn't what he was originally going to say, and I wasn't about to let it slide.

"Edward…" I trailed off raising my eyebrow at him, making him heave a sigh before starting again.

"Do you really think he will find us soon?" of course, I should have known earlier, Samuel, again. Edward focused solely on his brother these days, well apart from when we were together, (my dazzling skills had improved immensely by this stage) but it was on his mind a lot.

"Yes Edward, Alice said he will, and you know never to bet against her." I laughed, pulling him closer to me so I could reach for a kiss.

"Happy 3rd anniversary love" I whispered in his ear. His beautiful golden eyes sparkled when I said this, and he glanced to the clock to see that indeed it was our third anniversary. I had made him promise not to try to spoil me, but knowing Edward he would find a way and manage to make sure I didn't find out about it. Even though I could hear his thoughts whenever I wanted, no matter how far away he was, I tried to keep out of his head as much as I could, as he did me, we found that if we really wanted privacy we could completely cut each other out of our minds, we did this often, the hum in the background of everyone else was enough at times so we gave each other the privacy we could. He had probably asked Alice for help on one of the occasions that I was out of his head.

Sure enough Alice bounded into our room that very second and demanded that I get out of bed so she could play Bella Barbie for a while, claiming she was bored. I glared at Edward, but stayed out of his head so that he could do what ever he was planning, he didn't know that I had my own surprise planned. Alice smirked as she dragged me out of the room and slammed me down on the chair she had especially put in her bathroom for me in front of the elaborately decorated mirror. I smiled at the photos she had tucked into the frame of her, Rosalie and I making faces at the camera, and of Emmett and Jasper sneaking up on an unsuspecting Carlisle while Rose and I had distracted him with the camera. I scanned the mirror looking for any recent additions, and found one taken very recently of Emmett and I arm wrestling while Edward had a whistle in his mouth as the referee. Rosalie was poised over Emmett distracting him and the look on his face was priceless. I chuckled to myself as Alice started pulling away at my hair and Rosalie appeared with makeup, ginning wickedly as she started on my eyes. Alice's hands disappeared from my hair as I focused my eyes upwards so Rose could put on mascara, and when I looked back down again there was a sheet hanging over the mirror and Alice's hands were back to pulling at my hair.

"No looking until we are done!" she gigged at my pout when I saw the sheet.

She was doing a good job at keeping me out of her thoughts and I tried very hard to steer clear of Rosalie's, I didn't like picturing Emmett in some of the ways I had seen him in her head since Edwards change. So I let my thoughts wander, trying to figure out what Edward had planned.

We hadn't been out much since my change, we liked to hang around at the house so we could just be ourselves, and school was the most we ever really went out. The odd family trip to Forks occurred, to visit Charlie, but we couldn't go out there seeing as we were meant to be dead by now. Renee had a hard time dealing with my death at first, but was coping now. It hurt that I would never get to meet my little sister, but there wasn't much I could do about that. I wondered if Edward was going to take me out, it seemed unlikely, we couldn't have a romantic dinner or anything, I couldn't see that there was anything else to do. Rosalie finished my make up and started her own in a small mirror that I couldn't see. Alice was still fiddling with my hair because even vampire speed couldn't speed up a curling wand.

After Alice finished with my hair she ran to her wardrobe to find something for me to wear, leaving Rosalie to supervise to make sure that I didn't peek. She came back with my favorite pair of jeans and a tight fitting blue V-neck top. I glared at the shirt but put it on all the same. It was comfortable, quite obviously designer, but there wasn't' much I could do about that. I had managed to keep most of my old wardrobe from home and only went shopping when I really had too. Alice of course never liked this but Edward had obviously threatened her and she learnt to live with the fact that she could only go shopping for me occasionally.

She started bouncing up and down impatiently waiting for me to get changed, she was very eager for me to see what I looked like. Once I was dressed she pulled the sheet over the mirror. My make up was very neutral, and my hair was lightly curled, giving it a natural looking bounce, but the subtle differences stood out, enhancing my golden eyes and giving my granite skin some more colour. My face broke out into a grin and Alice was still jumping up and down singing loudly in her head, now having to focus really hard on keeping me out of the loop. I still had no idea what was going to happen. I heard a cough from the door and looked up to see my gorgeous husband grinning stupidly at me from the door. I ran to him and threw my arms around him, looking up into his eyes trying to dazzle him so I could work out where we were going.

_Not telling sorry Bella_ I heard whoosh through his head before he went back to singing _Starlight_ in his head. Backwards. In German. I laughed and he smiled my favorite crooked grin in response before grabbing my hand to lead me out of the room and down the stairs. He pulled me out to the garage to the 'Special Occasions Car' and opened the door for me to get into the front seat, ever the gentleman. He closed the door after kissing the back of my hand he held while I was trying to gracefully slide in, well as gracefully as Bella could get, which wasn't that great. He slipped a bag I hadn't even noticed that he was holding into the back seat before walking around to the drivers seat at an excruciatingly slow human pace. We rarely walked that slowly anymore and I grew impatient quickly. I huffed and folded my arms across my chest and heard him chuckle as he opened his door and climbed in the car. We sped out of the garage and down the road. Edward still trying desperately to keep me out of his head, but his insecurities were cutting through his translating thoughts, worries about how I wouldn't like what he had planned. How could I not like something Edward had planned? How was that possible?

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye to see him grinning my favorite grin, temporarily wiping all thoughts from my mind as he proceeded to dazzle me.

I spent the rest of the trip dazed and didn't pay much attention to where we were going. Before I knew it I was swept up bridal style in Edwards arms as he carried me over to a picnic rug in a very familiar beautiful meadow. I didn't know how we had managed to get here so fast, but knowing Rosalie, we were probably traveling faster than I had originally thought. I was grateful for the fact that we didn't have school that day, even though it was a Friday. College was so much better than school, so much more freedom.

Even though we weren't at Dartmouth, like Edward had planned, we were happy in Alaska and nothing was going to make me go to Dartmouth until I had a lifetime of knowledge that Edward did.

Edward led me to the picnic rug and sat down. I folded myself into his embrace and held him close. We spent the rest of the day basking in each other's company and enjoying the peace. By midday the sun was actually out and I was once again in awe of Edward's beauty in the sun. He caught me ogling at his bare chest once he had taken his shirt off to enjoy the suns rays more. His perfectly sculpted chest and rippling muscles every time he moved still managed to leave me utterly speechless. He lay on the ground, just as he had done on the eventful first day we had been here and allowed me to trace the contours of his muscles in awe. I hadn't realised I had been holding my breath, and let out the air in my lungs, and breathing in his scent.

But I could smell something else in the air, a luring rust and salt smell that often tired me out trying to ignore. No matter how long I had waited for full control of my blood lust, it still tired me out. As weak as it was, all day around humans everyday made me have to hunt more regularly. My sense of smell was still a lot stronger than Edwards and he still hadn't noticed it, but it was definitely heading this way. Edwards sparkling face brought me back to reality as I scanned my eyes around the clearing looking for any signs of being discovered.

"What's wrong Bella?" he asked before being alerted to the smell as well. The person, whoever it was, was still out of hearing range for their thoughts, but snippets were starting to get through.

_I saw his car! I know he is dead but why would the other Cullens be here?_

I knew the voice as soon as I heard it, so did Edward and we looked at each other in shock.

"Newton!" He muttered.


	31. 31 Mike

Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to the one and only pippyCullen, who not only got me some vegemite (I was starving and craving toast) but put up with me chugging my ice coffee (farmers union of course) in front of her, and giving me my brainwave for this Chapter. Even though she called me a pig for the ice coffee thing (lol) I still ily you.**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, its just for a bit of fun, we will get to more serious stuff later (meaning back to Sam & Helen)**

**R&R- oh yeah, I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter so no more chapters until I get to 275 reviews... I will keep writing but the next chapter wont be up till then- I know I'm evil but I have so many hits and not much reviews. **

**And RockinWriter- where was the review for the last chapter ( let down much? :P**

**Chapter 31**

BPOV-

"Holy Crap Jake! You scared the bejeezez out of me!" Jake and Pru had crept up ion us while Edward and I were desperately trying to figure out what to do. Mike didn't seem to be heading completely in this direction and neither of us really wanted to go. Jacob laughed heartily at me and wrinkled his nose as he pulled me in for a hug. Jake and I had continued being friends over the past two years and even Edward and Jake had warmed up to each other now that Edward was sure that he wasn't intent on stealing me away. Pru and I had become great friends and I enjoyed relentlessly teasing her about her thick Australian accent. Well it seemed thick to me, but she said that it wasn't. Either way I found it entertaining, and so did Emmett. Pru's friends from Australia had recently visited and I hadn't seen her for a while because of this, but she had brought them over for tea one night, and apart forcing down human food to keep up pretenses we had had a great night. They were coming over again in a few nights before they left to go back to Australia, seeing as we had moved slightly closer to Forks, for Charlie and Jacobs benefit they could make it to our house in about an hour and a bit. They had been sworn to secrecy about our being there, just incase people in Forks heard that Bella and I were still alive, and they were doing a good job at keeping the secret, even though they didn't understand why they had to keep it.

"So, who wants to play a little prank on Newton?" Jacob asked his eyes glistening mischievously I searched through his thoughts trying to uncover what he was thinking, probably something dangerous. I knew him too well- I was right, it was dangerous, but too good an opportunity to miss. Edward chuckled at the plan and Pru stood there looking confused, she often was left out of the loop because of the whole mind reading thing. I chuckled and Jacob wrapped his arm around her waist to explain.

I could hear Mike getting closer by the second, this was going to be absolute gold if it worked. I quickly messaged Alice to check, but got a reply before I had even hit the send button.

GO FOR IT!

HIS FACE WILL BE PRICELESS!

I laughed quietly and showed Edward the message. He smiled my favorite crooked grin and followed Jake and Pru into the cover of the trees across the meadow. I took off Edward's sweater that I had pinched earlier and threw it after him. I pulled up my top to bare my middle to the world, or more importantly Mike and tied it at the back with the hair tie around my wrist. My stomach sparkled in the light brightly, adding to the effect. I pulled my jeans down slightly so they were just resting on my hips, and rolled the legs up a bit. I let my hair cascade down around framing my face and casually set myself down on the picnic rug in the middle of the beautiful meadow, just as Mike came into view. He hadn't seen me yet obviously, my Vampire sight was much more enhanced than his human eyes. I giggled quietly as I watched him getting closer, waiting to see the shock register on his face. He stumbled out into the meadow in a very pre vampire Bella style, making me laugh. Mike's head snapped up, true to her word, Alice had been right, his face was priceless. His jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of his head. I stood up and walked over to him, trying to look enticing, swaying my hips slightly as I walked. I swear, if it were possible his jaw dropped even farther.

Mike POV

When I first saw her I thought I was dreaming, her skin sparkled like a diamond. I always thought she was beautiful, but now, she was absolutely stunning. She started walking over to me, a smile playing on those beautiful full lips. I could feel my heart in my throat and my jaw dropping to the ground. When she was close enough she smiled coyly and used her slender finger to shut my jaw. Only for me to let it drop again at what she had just done. I thought she was dead, when they said that she had gone missing, and was assumed dead in the paper, I knew it couldn't be true. I blamed Cullen for it, even though everyone had said that it couldn't have been his fault seeing as he had disappeared looking for her. Most people had found it romantic. I on the other hand had sent through his façade, he must have known where she was the whole time. Maybe she escaped and realised that she wanted me more than him. The beautiful sparkling being in front of me looked slightly taken aback, and pulled me out of my reverie.

"Bella?" I muttered.

"Yes Mike it's Me." she whispered. Oh God! She looked so HOT! I couldn't help but have impure thoughts about her when she was standing there like that.

"I thought you were dead?" I asked cautiously.

"I am, I'm an Angel Mike." She told me.

"Too right you are!" oh my god! Did I just say that?

"Yes you did Mike." Now I was confused. It was like she was reading my thoughts.

"I am" she glared at me.

"Edward looked after me Mike, he didn't kill me like you thought he did. At least he doesn't have a sick a mind as you!" she bit. Ouch. That hurt, but I was soon distracted again about the goddess standing in front of me. The impure thoughts started again, she was just so tempting. I wanted to take her then and there when Edward stepped out of the trees, glaring viciously at me. Instinct told me to run, but my legs wouldn't listen.

"I would appreciate it if you would stop thinking that way about my wife." He snarled, taking my Bella in his arms.

He growled again.

"Not _your _Bella Mike, _MY _Bella!" This time I shut up, I was scared of this crazy sparkling Edward. This was way too waked up to be real, but usually my dream Bella would let me whisk her away from the brute that was Edward. I reached up to pinch my arm to see if this was real. It hurt. This couldn't possibly be real. I glanced at Bella again, and couldn't stop the thoughts from entering my head, she was too hot for her own good.

"Mike I'm not a piece of meat!" she snarled. I reached out to grab her hand to reassure her that I was sorry, hoping like hell it would help. I knew full well that it was Edward that brought out this side in her. It couldn't possibly be me could it? Her hand was rock hard, land cold, like Ice. She pulled away instantly, as soon as my skin touched hers and snarled, revealing perfect white teeth. Edward was snarling too, his teeth looked like a mirror of Bella's. Damn Cullen and being so perfect! He got everything else, how did he deserve my beautiful Bella. This thought caused another snarl to erupt from his chest and he crouched down like he was about to pounce. Bella snarled too, but I could see a hint of a mischievous smile twitching on her lips in the same instant it appeared on Edward's, who was still crouching protectively in front of her. He looked so strange. His stance was unnatural; almost cat like and an absurd thought crossed my mind as I stared at him. _He looks like a vampire_. I would have laughed at the thought if I wasn't freaking out, but it was a few seconds later that Bella and Edward passed a sideways glance, that I barely caught, before they were rolling around on the ground laughing hysterically. It was then that two giant wolves jumped out of the trees snarling as they fought each other. Causing Bella and Edward to laugh even harder. This was one strange dream. The two wolves suddenly stopped at the sound of the laughter increasing, being alerted to our presence.

"Now you've done it!" I glared at Edward, still glued to the ground, to shocked to move. The wolves ran towards us and it seemed that in the middle of the air turned into humans, before they crashed to the ground in front of us. I recognised them as two of the kids from the rez at La Push. This wasn't happening. Bella looked up at me and was sent into another round of hysterics looking at my face, starting off the other three. God she was amazing when she laughed. I couldn't help but watch her chest rise and fall with each laugh. Edward stopped laughing abruptly and next thing I knew I was being held up against a tree on the other side of the meadow.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped looking at my wife in that way Newton!" he snarled. He was holding me up with my shirt twisted in his fist, and I got the feeling that he was holding back from using a fair bit of strength, while I was using all of mine trying to get away.

"Let him down, Edward, he will pass out soon" Bella said, suddenly appearing at his side. I could have sword she was across the field a second ago. Sure enough as soon as he let me go everything went black.

BPOV

"Edward, I think you took that just a little too far" I laughed as he threw Mike over his shoulder.

"Well we did need him to pass out so it could look like a dream" he winked at me. I had to admit that the disgusting thoughts Mike was having about me. and this way Edward would have chance to get back at him about them and make it look like a bad dream. If Alice had said it would work then why not, even if it were a little mean. We took off towards the Newton's, keeping well hidden from any prying eyes and snuck Mike in through his window. His room was a disgusting mess. I shook my head in horror at the posters on the walls. They were worse than in Emmett's 'play room'. Rose wasn't allowed in there, she would be appalled if she were. What freaked me out the most about his room was that he had pictures of me. Everywhere. It was quite unnerving, and sick really, I mean I was meant to be dead.

Edward grabbed my hand and led me out of the window and we took off into the trees to find where Jake and Pru were waiting for us.

It wasn't hard to find them, they were both laughing loudly at our evil little prank and we collapsed on the ground laughing with them.

After a while Edward decided that it as probably time to go, so we headed back to the car. Jake and Pru said goodbye and took off in wolf form into the trees, howling playfully as they ran. I laughed at Jake as Edward sped off with the widows down. It was dark by the time we got home and Alice was waiting on the porch for us impatiently. She bounded up to us laughing loudly as we climbed out of the car.

"Mike is going to wake up and think that was a dream," She laughed.

"But he is also going to swear to never go looking for Bella again. He believes you are dead now."

"Thank God for that!" I sighed. Mike had been becoming a problem for a while now and we had been trying to come up with a plan to deal with him since we had faked the death.

I was distracted by Alice going still, a familiar look crossing her face. I watched the images cross her mind. Was that two Edwards?

In her vision I could see us standing in exactly the same place we were standing at this exact moment, except Emmett and Rosalie were on either side of Alice, and there were two Edwards. She came out of her trance and I stared at her confused. Her jaw dropped. Emmett and Rosalie bounded out of the house to see what Alice had seen, stopping on either side of Alice…

**DUN DUN DUN…**


	32. 32 Sam's Story pt 1

Chapter 9

**Obvious who this chapter is dedicated too… seeing as its her birthday…**

**To my best friend- Happy 16th Birthday Helen! Sorry I cant give you Edward, but trust me if I knew him I wouldn't want to share… sorry… :P lol unless there was no Rosalie… (Team Emmett!! WOOO) BAHAHA :P hope having his twin is good enough :P hope you like this part of your present. ILY! (and please don't freak out and think I'm a creep… the dude is supposed to be in love with his Helen so pokes out tongue)**

**Chapter 32- Sam**

**Sam POV**

1918

Why did it have to be that the day I found out about my brother have to be the day that I found out that he was dead?

It had been such a shock when I had been informed from the hospital that my brother and family had all passed away. I never got to meet him. I had been bed ridden since the day was born and my mother was the only one who ever came to visit me, but suddenly I was so cross I managed to get myself out of bed without any help to start pacing the room.

Why hadn't she told me about Edward?

Did Edward ever know I existed?

I had no one now, I would always have my music, but even that wasn't enough to alleviate this pain. I wondered if m brother was as musically inclined as I was, did he have the same brown hair as me? Or my green eyes? I knew that I would never know so I sat down angrily at my piano and started to play. I had opened the window earlier to let some air in to the stuffy room and I could hear people playing on the streets outside. I wondered if the girl with the angels voice would be around today? I thought about her as I played and the notes started to turn sickly sweet as my mood lifted while I thought about her. I had only ever seen her once outside my window; it was often too hard to get up to look outside. The doctors had no idea what was wrong with me. Some days were better than others, and this was one of the easier days to deal with.

My fingers kept flying over the keyboard as I thought about the girl who had touched my heart, even though I had never officially met her.

"That's beautiful" my own personal angels voice drifted through the open window.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" I couldn't believe she was talking to me. This sort of behavior was not usual, but then I wasn't complaining. I retrieved my jaw from the floor, trying to build up the courage to answer her _before_ I passed out. She smiled sweetly at me, but she had a look on her face that made me feel slightly intimidated, after remembering how to talk again I tried to think of a coherent answer.

"I… Um… well… I taught myself… I think?" she giggled quietly at me.

"Why don't you come outside? It's a beautiful day." She said.

I was at a loss for words again and could only nod, causing the beautiful sound of her laughter erupt from her lips again. I rarely went outside, usually only when there was someone to watch over me and make sure I didn't collapse, only on the days I had enough energy. But nothing was going to stop me today. Nothing.

I made my way outside in a daze and soon found myself standing cautiously under the tree that shaded the window to my room.

She was sitting on the ground next to the tree and I slowly lowered myself to sit next to her, another bold move.

Jan 1920

I had only been with my beautiful Helen for a while now, but I knew she was the one for me. I had asked her father for her hand last night, now all I had to do was ask her. Well, that was easier said than done.

Whatever was wrong with me had been swept under the rug these days. Nothing fazed me much when I was with my Helen. Maybe because I lost all coherent thought. Yet again as I approached her, even after all this time with her I lost my train of thought. She giggled lightly at me as she watched me approach, my knees going weak as I realised what I was about to do. She was sitting on the bench in the middle of the park we were in waiting patiently for me to reach her. When I made it over to her and didn't sit down next to her like usual she looked slightly worried. That is until I got down on one knee. Her joyous laughter filled the air as she realised what I had planned. Her delicate hand covered her mouth as she gasped when I produced the ring I had bought her. All she could do was nod her reply to m question. It was the first time I had seen her at a loss for words.

Feb 18 1921

"Sam, you really need to shave" Helen laughed as she tenderly kissed my cheek before getting out of the chair on the porch to take our plates inside. I got up to follow her into the kitchen taking the plates from her and putting them on the sink. I took her hand in mine.

"Do them tomorrow my dear" I said kissing her forehead. Her big blue eyes looked up at me through her lashes, making my legs feel like they were about to give out yet again. This was becoming a daily, wait, hourly habit of mine. I chuckled to myself as I pulled her out the front again to enjoy watching the sun set. I could hear the river that ran past the house trickling away, setting the scene. I had bought this house because the beauty of it reminded me of that of my wife, though she out shone it by a mile.

Helen pulled her seat up to sit next to mine, as we stared out over our little estate enjoying the peace of just the two of us.

Or so we thought it was.

I saw a hooded figure approaching from the other side of the river, walking slowly as they crossed the little bridge that allowed access to the house. I grabbed Helen's hand and stood to usher her inside, but she pulled me with her, fear written across her face. I didn't object when she started pulling me inside, there was something really strange about the person who was headed in our direction. I couldn't place why, but something told me to get away. And fast.

I shut and bolted the door behind us and pulled Helen into the living room to draw the curtains. I heard a knock on the door but chose to ignore it. There was a pause before the knocking continued.

"You'd better open the door" a pleasant voice called from outside.

"I'd rather not." I muttered under my breath, trying to keep up the pointless pretense that there was no one home.

"I heard that" the voice called from outside the door. How could he have possibly heard that? I thought to myself. Helen shivered in the protective embrace of my arms. There was a crashing noise as the door was obviously knocked in. I pulled Helen behind my back, facing the door that the intruder would come through when he figured out where we were.

"Your brother is refusing to help us and I hear you are a lot like him." the hooded _creature_ said from the direction I was facing.

"Mmm you smell so good, too bad we cant waste you" he mused, as he practically glided across the room to me. A long slender pale finger found its way under my jaw, lifting my face up to meet his gaze. I was glued to the spot staring into the bright red eyes before he snickered and reached behind me for my wife.

"No you don't!" I protested, but he just shoved me out of the way dragging her over to him.

"I suppose we could use her too" he thought aloud, before gently running his hand down her neck, making her lean away from his touch. I ran at him, this filthy man was about to hurt my beautiful wife and I wasn't about to let that happen. He threw out his hand and I ran into it in my attempt to pull Helen away. It felt like running into a brick wall, only one that was only chest height. I fell backwards and watched in horror as he sank my teeth into Helens neck, easily breaking through the flesh. He kept her there like that for a second, but it seemed like much, much longer as I screamed my protest. He threw her across the room and our things went flying everywhere as she slammed into them as she slid across the floor whimpering in pain, soon screaming, as it seemed to get worse. I shook with anger as I stood, ready to run to my wife who was screaming my name, but the wall that was this insane mans arm jutted out in front of me in a blindingly fast movement, sending me flying backward again, and knocking the breath out of me. When it finally returned I tried again but before I knew it I was face to face with him again, his red eyes glowing, entrancing me. Helen's whimpering faded into background noise as the eyes captured every ounce of my attention, I couldn't breathe again. I couldn't think.

"You… You.. VAMPIRE!" I accused.

"GET OUT!" I could feel my confidence returning amazingly.

The man just chuckled.

"Very good Samuel. I didn't think you would work it out so quickly.

Helen screamed again, distracting me, causing me to snap my head over in her direction to see another _vampire_ with her. This one was obviously a girl, she was staring intently at me smiling. All of a sudden I was in excruciating pain for no apparent reason. I heard a yell in the background but didn't know where from, before the pain suddenly ceased. I looked frantically around, trying to get my bearings again, in vain.

"Stop playing with your food." I heard someone joke as I found myself held in the air by the original intruder his mouth poised dangerously over my neck as he lingered, waiting for the best time to inflict the same fate as my wife on myself. I couldn't hear Helens cries anymore and looked over to where I last saw her, but she was missing. So was the girl I had seen earlier.

"What have you done with my wife?" I screamed aiming a punch at the solid figure of who ever this person was.

"You will see her in a few days." He replied as my fist made contact with his face. He didn't even flinch. My hand however felt like it was broken. I heard laughter as I cradled my still clenched fist in my other hand.

"That wasn't a very good idea." said the intruder, still chuckling

I felt teeth pierce the skin of my neck in an excruciatingly slow bite and then it felt as though fire was coursing through my veins as venom spread. I screamed in agony and barely felt myself being carried away. The outside air-cooled me somewhat, but not any where near enough as I would have liked. Despite the pain I scanned the area desperately for Helen, yet again in vain. Soon we were going to fast for me to see a thing, everything whooshed by so fast it blended into one. I thought that the pain must have been making me delusional, it wasn't possible for someone to run this fast. I didn't let the pain take over completely until I heard the cry of Helen somewhere close by. Knowing she was near and was relatively safe was comfort enough for me and I succumbed to the pain, praying all the while for it to subside.

**So, that was the first part of Sam's POV. **

**One more and we will be back where we left off. It was originally one chapter but I got a little carried away with writing the change hope its up to everyone's standards. And Helen please don't kill me for putting you in pain… the pain is necessary. Lol**

**I will write the next chapter asap.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought?**

**Xx**

**Alice**


	33. 33 Sam's Story part 2 of 2

Chapter 9

**Chapter 33- Sam's Story Part 2**

SPOV

1992

Ever since I had started working for the Volturi, I knew I would regret it. But I was on a contract and they would 'deal' with me the same way they dealt with everyone else who left before their contract ran out. I had heard about Edward in bits and pieces over the past years, but they made sure that I couldn't meet him until my stupid contract ran out. I knew how he lived, 'vegetarian' as I had overheard it being jokingly called. And as soon as I found an alternative way to live I took to it, and so had Helen. Helen was also working for the Volturi, but her job was a bit easier than mine. She couldn't cope with the killing, so she was more _bait_ for the rest of the Volturi, bringing in their food. Heidi and she worked closely together. She hated what she did but at least she didn't have to do my job. I was used to find humans with potential of abilities that would help the Volturi. I was supposed to change them myself, but as I was instructing others on how to do it most of the time these days I let them do it. Apart from on the rare occasions where Jane decided to tag along teaching was my way out of becoming the monster I saw myself as.

I, like Marcus, could see relationships but I could also manipulate them, stop hate, control love. I tried to never use it. It seemed too artificial when I made someone like me using my power. I only used it if it was absolutely necessary. It came in handy sometimes. I could make Jane like me so she wouldn't ever use her power on Helen or I again.

Every day I counted down to when I would be free to find my brother. I don't think he knew anything about me or would until I turned up on his front door step. I was anxious to know if he would like me or not, to know anything about him.

"Sam!" Helen yelled from our house through the trees. Of course she could hear me coming. We had been living in England for a while now, constantly working. Helen would go to Volterra every few weeks with a new lot of people to drop off there. She organised 'tours'. Under a different name every time so she could take people over to the Volturi. She came back distraught every time. She had just got back today. I had been out hunting waiting for her to get home, trying to kill the time. Helen had never shown that she had any special abilities, but I knew better, even though she hadn't told me what it was. I knew she was hiding something. How she kept it from Aro I don't know. Maybe she could block off parts of her mind. Whatever she said, I knew something was up, and Aro suspected something too.

Helen ran out at me using her full vampire speed there was a massive crack as she jumped on me and held me close. It hadn't been that long since I had seen her, only two weeks this time, but she would be home for about a month now.

2008

"Your free to go" Aro said. The words I had been waiting for years to hear. I was out of the room as soon as he had finished talking and on my phone booking the first possible flight back home. Home. I hadn't been to America, let alone Chicago since the Volturi had decided to get me. Demitri's gift had ultimately led them to me. While looking for Edward, he discovered that everything led him to me, instead of him. If this hadn't happened he wouldn't have found me in the first place.

As soon as I was back to the house Helen and I had been living in for the past three years, back in Volterra again. We had moved back after we heard that Edward had recently been there, with a human girlfriend. They had been in Volterra since and Bella had quite a unique gift after he had changed her, by the Volturi's orders. I had also found out that Aro had killed Edward. I was in England, tidying up a few things while this was going on, and still hadn't forgiven Aro. I was still determined to find the coven Edward had been living with and his Bella. I wanted to know everything about him. As soon as I got home I saw Helen waiting at the door for me, I lifted her up and danced around the room elated that we were free. I could finally go and find Edward's _family_.

I had decided to start looking in Chicago, Back at the old house that Aro had allowed us to keep even though we couldn't use it for about 90 years. We had the house I had originally lived in, separated from my family, my families' house the one Edward had lived in, where I still had never been, and Helen and my house out of town. When we arrived in the country I had grown up in I started my search immediately. Helen helped as much as she could, but she was so emotional from being home, well as close to home as she could get. Her family was originally from Australia, but she didn't remember much from then, her memories were mainly from our life together and even of those she could only remember a few things.

Back in Chicago, things were definitely different. I couldn't go outside very much in fear of my sparkling skin giving me away in the summer sun. I couldn't find a trace of the Cullens anywhere here so I started looking else where, trying to find a trace of them in a newspaper somewhere, maybe a death notice for when Edward changed Bella. Just when I was about to give up, I found it. Forks local paper had three pages worth of eulogies for Bella and Edward Cullen in a paper from just two years ago. Some of them were really moving, while others were quite obviously trying to get attention. Just by reading the eulogies I could tell the relationship they had with Bella and Edward. There was one boy, Jacob Black, who scared me with the intensity of his love for Bella, but there was also obviously someone else in the picture that meant more to him. A boy called Mike was obviously obsessed with Bella and she didn't return the feelings. Bella had quite the following, she must be pretty special, especially if she had captured my brother in such a way. I had a feeling that Edward was very honorable. The obviously fake eulogies from his family gave me some idea on what he was like and how the dynamics of the family worked. I could feel the intensity of their love just in the short words in the paper.

Now I had somewhere to start looking for the Cullens I would head there straight away and ask as many questions as possible without giving away the secret that made us so unique.

Arriving in Forks was a little overwhelming I was lost at where to start for a while, but as usual Helen was thinking like the genius she was and suggested we started at the hospital, where we had heard that Carlisle had worked. We walked in to see the chief of police standing talking to the person behind the front desk. I could smell the woman from where I was standing in the door, but realised straight away that the chief wasn't human. He reeked, but I couldn't pick what of. No human could possibly smell this bad. But when he turned around I knew straight away that he was one of us.

"Edward?" he asked sounding shocked.

"Wait, no it can't be!" he made his way over to me as fast as possible without getting noticed. I gripped Helen's hand suddenly afraid.

"You're cheating on Bella!" he accused.

"No! What are you talking about?" I hissed. Suddenly he looked very taken aback

"You're not Edward are you?"

"No, I'm Samuel, his brother, how do you know Edward? Can you take me to his family? I never got to meet him before… before…" I trailed off, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"How much do you know?" The strange man asked, his golden eyes flashing as he dragged me outside. It hit me then that he must have been one of the Cullens. The eyes gave it away, but he had some hidden hatred for Edward, but also respect and love. Something was off, but I didn't know what. When we were out of hearing distance of the hospital, and anyone on the street he decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's dad, I'm assuming you know who Bella is?" he said bluntly. Bella's _dad_. That would explain the undercurrent of hatred he felt towards Edward. Helen was still holding on tightly to my hand as he spoke.

­­­­­­­­­­

Edward was alive. I knew where he lived, and I was going to find him. Charlie had told us everything that had happened in that past few years and more about the Cullens than Aro had ever told me. I now knew that Edward had been looking for me since he remembered being told about me by his mother on her deathbed. I was on my way to his house now, with the directions he had given me. I hadn't bothered to call, Charlie said that Alice would see us coming anyway and there would be no need. I would see Edward in less than 10 minutes. Helen still hadn't let go of my hand, trying to keep me reasonably calm as I bounced around on my seat, speeding along the road towards their house. As we pulled up the driveway Helen let go, leaning into the back seat to pull out some makeup, and doing a few minor touch ups on her face before we stopped behind a shiny silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche. These Cullens sure had style. I climbed out of the car and was opening Helens door at vampire speed taking her hand in mine as we made our way up to the front of the house. I saw him standing at the door, and what must have been Bella next to him. The intensity of their relationship hit me straight away and I had to take a second to recover before I continued over to him. A short girl with spiky black hair, who by Charlie's description could have only have been Alice was standing close by, with a stunningly beautiful blonde on one side of her and a body builder on the other, Rosalie and Emmett, I assumed. I walked up to them, feeling shy and unsure what to say.

"Hi, I'm Sam, your brother." I muttered quietly knowing they would all hear. My crooked grin that Helen loved appeared on his face as he took me in for the first time.

**Sorry it took so long. I was on an outdoor Ed camp this week and I did have it pretty much finished before I left and I was going to put it up on Tuesday, but the Internet mucked up and it wouldn't work. Then I got back from riding a bike for three days straight (106.9km) UP HILL and crashed at about 4 yesterday arvo, obviously I slept in this morning before adding some final touches to this chapter it is finally done. So please don't kill me (yes Helen im talking to you) atm im lounging on the couch, in pain, oh so much pain so please review to cheer me up and inspire me to write another chapter instead of watch crap on tv while I recover. (I know… im not very fit am i… and yes I blame fan fic for that… but meh… fan fic/ all things twilight is better than exercise anyday.)**

**Anyways… ily if you review!!**

**-Alice**


	34. Ultimate Showdown

Chapter 9

**ok I know its been forever, I don't really have much of an excuse except for life in general. I have had a bit of a writers block and I still don't really know where this is going so im going to end this one. I have started a new all human fan fic so go and check it out, I would love some reviews!**

**So this chapter is going to be really short and im sorry about that, also the last chapter, please read my other story and thanks so much for sticking with me for so long! Your reviews have been greatly appreciated! **

**Someone asked where Jasper was so I made the first bit of the chapter from his POV**

**(well atm Rove is distracting me as I write, talking to Will Smith… WOO)**

JPOV

I could feel the tension outside of the house, we had been watching what was going on outside through the window for the last half hour, since Sam and Helen had turned up. Edward was over the moon, but I knew he was really confused about something and Bella was the same. The connection between them never ceased to astound me. Sam was just plain excited; Alice, Rose and Emmett were confused. I could feel Alice's anger in waves, something was not right. What confused me the most was that I could not sense anything from Helen. I had no idea what she was feeling. I wondered if Alice had the same sort of block and that was what was frustrating her. Bella and Edward didn't seem to mind though.

I turned to Carlisle who had started to pace, waiting for the right time to leave the house. We could only catch snippets of the conversation that we should have been able to hear the whole of with out enhanced hearing. "Carlisle, I can't _feel_ Helen." I told him honestly. He looked at me incredulously trying to come up with a logical reason behind it to no avail. He turned abruptly as the door slammed shut and everyone walked inside.

_Edward, can you hear Helen's thoughts? _ I thought I saw him shake his head out of the corner of my eye and Bella had the same reaction when I eyed her questioningly.

_I can't feel any emotions from her. _Bella and Edward raised an eyebrow and looked at Alice who was radiating frustration that I had only ever felt from her once before, with the wolves. She couldn't see. I knew it had to have something to do with Helen. As soon as the thought crossed my mind Edward nodded his head at me in agreement.

HPOV

It was getting harder and harder to block out everything in this room. This was the most people I had to block out ever before. The Volturi had useless powers and half the time I didn't need to block at all, apart from Aro. I still hadn't told Sam my power while we were in Volterra because I couldn't stop him from accidentally telling Aro. I knew he would never do it intentionally, but as it was I had no choice. We were all standing in the Cullens large living room and I was getting weaker by the second, but I couldn't stop now. I could tell Alice was getting frustrated. I had stopped her from seeing that we were getting there until we arrived, but now I couldn't be so selective as to what visions to stop as I was having trouble with hers let alone concentrating on blocking everything else. The only way I had got past Aro with this is I could be selective as to what I blocked out with him, and if it were only Alice and I here I could also be selective with her. "Helen, are you ok? You look like you're about to pass out, I didn't think that was possible for a vampire." Bella asked as I fell to the floor unable to block anymore. My throat was searing I needed blood. I heard a gasp as everyone received their powers back as I fell.

BPOV

All of a sudden Helens mind opened up to Edward and I and I realised everything. Alice must have had a vision because she was bouncing up and down, but I couldn't focus on her all I could focus on was what Helen was telling me.

"Emmett, she's thirsty." I hissed. Emmett saluted me and took off out the door in search for something for her. I bent down beside a very worried Sam who was holding her tightly to his chest trying to work out what was going on. The door slammed shut as Emmett, or so I assumed returned. I heard his thoughts before he spoke maliciously.

_How is he alive?_

"Well, well, well, look who's alive and kicking." Aro spat at Edward who backed up against the wall. Before I knew what was happening I was crouched down in front of Edward ready to attack Aro if he so much as laid a finger on him. behind him I saw Emmett appear in the door with a deer in his arms which he threw towards Helen before jumping to my side where the rest of the family had joined me. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest. I could see Helen had regained strength and she and Sam had joined the rest of my family to help Edward out. The Volturi guard stormed in after Aro and looked just as shocked to see Edward 'alive and kicking' as Aro had put it, they regained composure quickly and resumed the same stance that my family had around Edward and I.

Jane glared menacingly at Edward but I could hear Helen focusing in her mind to stop Jane's power. Alice suddenly froze, I focused on her thoughts to find that we would be ok, well as ok as we could be out of this. We were still going to lose someone. Aro still didn't know our little secret though.

Aro suddenly launched himself across the room and all hell broke loose. I kissed Edward's cheek lightly before going to finally help my family when they needed it. Finally a help instead of a hindrance.

EmPOV

I froze in horror as I watched him grab my Rose I knew she could hold her own but I had this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, my worst fears were realised as her arm came off in a horrible screeching noise. I launched myself across the room only to be grabbed on my way I fought wildly with whoever had hold of me but it was too late once I freed myself.

**14 hours later**

BPOV

Aro was gone. Well most of the Volturi guard was gone actually the rest had given themselves over. Carlisle had dealt with Aro and Jane. Emmett had given up after he saw Rose get killed, forgetting that she would be human again. They had both appeared upstairs in the last two minutes of the fight. Rose smelt very enticing, but nowhere near as good as Edward had smelt to me. They had disappeared up to their room to get changed, but had yet to reappear. I laughed as I heard something about babies mentioned as Edward pulled up a seat next to mine as I stared out the window blankly trying to block out the sounds of Emmett and Rosalie upstairs. The others had gone out to feed to stay stronger with Humans in the house, but I didn't want to go anywhere for a while. Sitting here with Edward was enough. I listened to his thoughts as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my temple.

_We are finally completely safe_

**The End**

**Sorry it was so short. Reviews would be appreciated. And please check out Dust Love (my new story) **

**You guys have been great! Love you all!**

**XxXxXxX**

**Alice**


	35. Thanks and playlist Shout out to Kappy

Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks so much for sticking with me for my story, wouldn't have been able to finish it without the awesome reviews I have got! **

**I'm working on the next chapter of Dust Love and I would love it if I got a few more reviews for that one!**

**I have decided to dedicate this story to my loyal reviewers:**

**RockinWriter**

**Helen Masen**

**Shinobi Shinigami**

**xxDip-Dabxx**

**xox-sascha-xox**

**Bronzehairedfreak1901**

**Ceebadger**

**pippyCullen**

**katbubbles90**

**lolly12**

**seemyevil**

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCookie**

**I was going to put up a playlist but pretty much if you have every song Muse has ever written and put it all on repeat, there is you playlist…**

**(lol thanks for letting me flog all your Muse songs Laura even thou you don't even read this.)**

**Luv you all!**


End file.
